Resurrection
by Suntiger
Summary: Varia is a girl with many problems. Her main issue is to get rid of the people that live in her mind. Literally. Being a reincarnation of four different souls and having them inside your head isn't fun. But when Hiei 'visits' her, things get even worse
1. Death

Hey readers! Ok first thing first. This is a sequel to "My healer." ( It's only six chapters so you don't have to read a lot).So if you haven't read that I suggest that you do otherwise you're going to be confused on who's who later on. I'll explain some things soon but after this chapter. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the people that I created.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hiei looked over his shoulder. An idiot was obviously following him.

_Probably a human_, he thought, since he patrolled Makai's border at night. But even then he brought out his sword. He jumped into one of the tall tree's branches and waited there. A few demons appeared and walked slowly around the area.

"Did you see him?"

"Where did he go?"

"I just saw the undersized forbidden child!"

Hiei leaped down from the branch and slit one of the demon's throat. The others watched him die. The fire rogue glared at them.

"What do you want?" Hiei demanded to know what was going on. "Why are you searching for me?"

"You're Hiei the Forbidden Child right?" The blue haired devil asked. Hiei gruntedas heshoved the sword in his stomach. Only three more lived to see him. He repeated his question.

"We were sent here by Lord Cyrus to kill you." One of them grimaced. Hiei smirked. Could they honestly think that they could kill him?

"Cyrus you say?" He repeated the name, but he knew no one of it.

They didn't answer him, but started to attack. The male with red hair walloped Hiei with a mallet, or at least tried to. Hiei dodged him and slid his blade down the middle of his body. He had killed them. He was about to wipe the blood off his sword when he heard another voice.

"Well done, child."

Hiei turned to the voice's owner. A male with green long hair and blue eyes stepped from the shadows. He flipped his hair back so you could see his face. He had a very strong jaw structure and high cheeks. He stood at least six foot. Hiei glared at him.

"I am not a child, fool."

"Ah yes, forbidden one, forgive me." The man smirked.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Cyrus."

"You are the one that sent the idiots after me? Next time, find someone at least decent to fight," Hiei grunted. Cyrus smiled.

"What do you want?" Hiei's eyes narrowed.

"Do you remember anyone with blond hair and lavender eyes, Hiei?" Cyrus asked. "A veela perhaps?"

Hiei growled and wondered how could this man know of his childhood friend. "What about her? Were you the one that killed her?"

Cyrus smirked and bowed to the fire demon. "Of course."

Hiei snarled. He sped towards the man and swung his sword. He missed him by an inch. Cyrus didn't flinch. He lowered himself so he could whisper in the fire breed's ear.

"You know, Hiei, you could see her again. All you have to do is ask," Cyrus smirked and he moved to the left as Hiei tried to hack him into pieces.

"That isn't possible, she's dead. She's been dead," Hiei growled. "Why? Why did you kill her?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out," Cyrus said and dodged the swinging blade. He still had the smirk playing on his lips. He waited for Hiei to come to him. Cyrus opened his palm as soon as Hiei got closer. A black sword formed out from his hand and he struck Hiei in the chest. He moved the weapon around inside Hiei and the fire child screamed in agony. Cyrus pulled out the sword. Hiei laid at his feet.

"Don't worry Hiei… you will see her sooner than you think," Cyrus said and Hiei's eyes closed. Permanently.

**-**

**Soul Number One: The robot**

My name is Hecate. According to my inventor, it means Witchcraft Goddess. She named me after the Greek goddess of the new moon. Creative isn't she? I was given birth, if you even call it a birth, on January 1st. My master told me on that day that robots do not have emotions and therefore do not show them.

Although she is right about most things, I actually found something she was wrong about.Androids have feelings, but just one. Hatred. I despise those who live, who have a heart instead of a battery, or who have nerves instead of wires. They don't realize how fortunate they are.

Yes,androids do have some advantages. Like super strength and brilliant intelligence or because we are machines we can operate other technical equipment without difficulty. However, living creatures have the choice to live how they want to, unlike robots that have to do what they were created for. The purpose of my creation was to murder, and I have done so.

Do I like it? Of course not. Do I have a choice? Of course not. Last week I was assigned to kill a child just to satisfy my master's revenge wish. The child was a son of a traitor. I do not know much about this traitor or his child. However, I had the orders to destroy them and I simply obeyed.

I didn't cry or show grief. Robots aren't suppose to do that you know, but even then, we vowed to take revenge on our masters for letting us commit such crimes. Eventually, we kept our vows. We got into wars with our 'parents' as they like to call themselves. I was in battle with my mother once, and I failed to kill her.

Why you ask? Because she knew all of my weak points. After all, she did create me. The last words I heard from her had actually given me hope. Hope that one day I would actually live.

"You are a strange machine, Hecate. For you are the only one that I know that has a soul and a will to live like mammals do. Perhaps one day you will and come to find me. If you do take your vengeance then," She said to me and I had to close my eyes as she cut my main circuit.

Back then I never knew how right she was. I was given life again, but technically it wasn't truly me. A different personality had taken over my cold one, but I was willing to adjust. You shall meet my new soul.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Suntiger: Ok if you're confused let me clarify. Hecate is a robot that dies obviously and later comes back to life. Just keep reading and it will make sense.

Think of it as this: A cat with nine lives. She's got nothing to do with Hiei just yet.

By the way, I wanted to thank Lady Liliana for helping come up with this fiction. She gave me very useful ideas and therefore I hope some of you will read her stories too. And does anyone know about different creatures? I'm tired of reading fics about Vampires, demons, fairies, werewolves, angels, aliens and so on. Anyone know a creature that hasn't been done yet?


	2. Alien and Human

Suntiger: Hello everyone, again! I update pretty fast don't I? Well anyways.. How was your valentines day-Laughs- Mine was all right. I got a fewflowers and candy but guess what? They were all from girls. Mom was like "Am I missing a sign here?" But don't worry I'm straight. Just because I have a lot of girl as friends doesn't mean I'm lesbian.

Hiei: Will you stop babbling!

Suntiger: See if I was lesbian, I wouldn't do this! –kisses Hiei-

Hiei-squirms-

Suntiger: Okay now that I've proven that I'm gonna go find a bomb shelter! See ya! –runs for her life-

Hiei- has a very red angry face- ONNA!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Soul number 2: The alien queen**

My name is Solace. I was given that name because of the comfort I brought my parents when I was born. I was born February 3, the month of the Aquarius. Because of my royal blood I have inherited my father's throne. I have a husband and a child but I will not tell you their names for their sake.

My husband is not just my king, but also my best friend and lover. He loves to tease me about my navy blue hair or insult my yellow eyes. My child is almost seven and she's just like me but has her father's charms.

Although I am a queen, I know nothing about politics. Mind you, I would rather play my flute or spend time with the children. It wasn't till a few months later that I noticed that my husband was unfaithful.

I found him in bed with one of my best friends. I said nothing of it because among the alien race, it's always the female's fault if their mate is not truthful. I found a journal a few days ago and it just so happened to belong to him. After a few hours of debating with myself whether or not I should read it, I finally opened the cover and read a few words.

What were a few words turned to be a few pages. Inside was written why he had left me for my friend. He had never loved me. No, he just wanted my kingdom. It was also said that he wanted my child and I dead. I took my child and gave her to my brother.

Told him to hide her _very_ well while I hoped that my king would not find her. He came home that night and he was furious to realize that his daughter was gone. Testing me, trying to figure out where I sent our daughter. I became angry and slapped him. Wrong move apparently. He took out a knife that he had kept hidden in his cloak and placed it to my throat. With a mutter of a "Sorry" he sliced my neck and I saw darkness. As my spirit emerged from my body I realized that this was not the end. I would see my daughter and him again. But in a different form...

**Soul number 4: The Human**

Celosia is what I am called. I looked it up somewhere and read that it meant "Burning." Cool. I guess my parents didn't want me because they are nowhere to be found. My doctor told me when I was younger that I had a rare disease. Some disease I can't pronounce.

Being stuck here with normal people is torture because unfortunately for me, I am a human with fire and telekinetic powers. Not to mention that I can run faster than the wind. But no one knows about that. Correction only one person knows about my powers. Her name is Natalie Kodu and she's the only friend that I have. She's the only person who has ever accepted me for the way that I am. She calls my disability a gift.

Pfft. A gift. Anyways, she met this guy last year and they have been dating ever since but she has always balanced her time between him and me. I met up with her today when we were walking to school and she was grinning like there was no tomorrow but for some reason the smile looked fake.

I asked her about it and she told me that she lost her virginity. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to be mad or glad so I just smiled at her and nodded my head. I noticed that today she decided to show off her tattoo. Our tattoo. The tattoo we got together. The tattoo that marked our friendship. It was snake wrapping around a heart. She was the loving heart and I was the protective snake.

We went home when school was out and I got a call from her mom a few hours. Natalie was missing. She went missing for two weeks. The police found her in a river and told me she had drowned. I didn't believe them so I paid her boyfriend a little visit. Problem was that he wasn't home when I arrived so I picked his lock and entered the house without permission. Whoopee. Not like I haven't done it before.

It was sickening. The guy had porn posters all over his frickin' walls and there I had to wonder if she ever noticed them. There was a video in the tape player, and out of my curiosity, I played it. Natalie was on the screen and she was crying...and she was being raped. I immediately shut it off and became angry. I found a suicide note that was written by Natalie.

So he knew. He knew she was going to kill herself. Just my luck, he comes home when I get done reading it and saw me. He started swearing but then he suddenly went silent. I guess he saw my hair turn literally on fire. I flung him backwards and he smashed against the wall. I asked him why. He just grinned and tilted his head.

He replied with "She wasn't worth it. Not to mention bad in bed."

"YOU USED HER FOR SEX!" I screamed and saw red then and the next thing I knew I was on the police's wanted list. Obviously, I killed the dude and ran away. Whatever my disease was had taken over me after a few months since I stopped taking my medicine. I died three months later and no one came to my funeral. But it doesn't matter because I got to see Natalie again. I couldn't stay with her very long though because I ended up somewhere else. Somewhere I have never been.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Suntiger: So is anyone confused? If so raise your hands.

Readers-raise their hands-

Suntiger: Okay, You remember how Hecate died right? Whenshe died she became Solace (her name means Comfort). Solace died and she became Shiva (Her name means life and death). Shiva died and then became Celosia. Celosia died and she becomes the next character in the next chapter.

Hiei-glares-

Suntiger: Ah yes, you still haven't caught me

Hiei: That's because you have me tied up in a chair –growls-

Suntiger: Well, that's a good thing because if you weren't I'd be dead by now. Anyways, I thank the following:

**EternalMidnight**- I'm very excited about this fiction. No clue why. Glad you're happy that it came out quickly. And thanks for the methodical creatures you suggested. I made up one. By the way, I didn't create Veela. They actually exist in Western European mythology.

**Raven**: Stop eating ice cream. You're acting drunk. -Laughs-

**HieiLovesMe**: Like I said, Hecate is a Greek goddess. She's the goddess of the new moon, witchcraft, crossroads (in death) and the triple goddess of heaven, sea and fire. But in my story I have her as a robot.

Hope I get more reviews!

Hiei: ONNA! RELEASE ME NOW!

Suntiger: OR HIEI GETS IT –takes out Hiei's katana and uses it against him-


	3. The last soul

**Suntiger:** HEY! What's up? I'm currently in the stage of depression. For many reasons. 1) Mom likes to bring me down by calling me stupid. 2) We had a death in the family. 3) I've been sick and right now I feel really pathetic and weak. But you don't need to know my personal life so just skip this and read!

"Blah." Talking

**Blah** Talking in her head. Meaning communicating to the people who live in her head.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
_**The Last Soul**

My name is Varia. According to Celosia, who lives in my head, says that it means Panther. When I say 'lives in my head' I mean literally.

I'm supposed to be the reincarnations of Hecate, Solace, Shiva, and Celosia. Kind of like a cat with nine lives, hence the name Varia. I'm supposed to be in school right now but I had a few problems this morning with my E.S.P. gifts.

I have the powers of phasing, making defense shields and invisibility but with the other spirits roaming around in my head, I have more. Since I only received my powers a few months ago I haven't been able to control them. Thus, the accidents. Like yesterday I was discussing my grades with the math teacher and I was getting really nervous because one of the popular guys was staring at me.

Something always happens when I get nervous. The microwave blows up, someone's hair catches on fire, or things fall over by themselves. Well this time my head went invisible, which caused the teacher to pass out and the guy to scream hysterically. Wow, I never knew guys could scream like sissies.

I had to call the nurse and use Solace's alien powers to erase memories so the student and teacher wouldn't remember anything. While the nurse takes them away I'm hiding behind the building trying to get my head to become visible and trust me it's not easy. Luckily, I was outside when this happened otherwise I would have to take the bloody cameras too.

Now this morning I had a hard time finding my whole body! There was nothing there when I stood in front of the mirror. Celosia laughs at me when things like this happen. Hecate tells me I should train so I could control myself. Shiva just giggles as Solace shakes her head.

If you don't know whom the other souls in my head are I'll tell you.

The first soul to ever make its appearance to me was Hecate. She literally scared the crap out of me. I was taking a shower one day and she materialized out of nowhere. Come on now, how would you feel if you were naked and all the sudden a woman with silver hair and black eyes with no pupils was staring at you on the other side of the glass shower?

First thing I learned from her was that she was a robot with super strength and very good at handling technology. Something that I wasn't very good at since almost everything I touch tends to blow up in my face. The computer is a good example. It crashes every time I come close. The phone too and the T.V.

Anyways, it seems that Hecate is here because she wants revenge on her inventor. For what I don't know. There are some things that my other souls don't tell me. Solace was the second one. She's an alien used-to-be-queen. Apparently, her two-timing husband murdered her and he took her empire. Meaning that she wants revenge too. I was home alone when Solace came to me. She has very long navy blue hair and yellow eyes. I was having trouble with my math homework and she explained some stuff to me. Guess that there is an upside to have all these other people living in my head.

Shiva is the third soul I met. She's a very sweet, caring and fussy child. If I ever got hurt I would never hear the end of it. Which is how I met her. I was riding a bike for the first time when I was seven years old and fell off the bike. She came and healed the wound. Naturally, I freaked out but after a few days we became playmates. Over the years she told me that all she wanted to do was find an old childhood friend of hers. I didn't get the whole detail about her friend but I do know it's a male.

Celosia is the fourth and last spirit I ran into. I do mean ran into. I was stealing once from an old Chinese store and I bumped into her. She gave me one nasty glare and made me return the stolen object. Celosia is crazy about fire, which is why I nicknamed her the pyromaniac. She hates men... I shouldn't say that. She _despises_ men. I don't think she's a lesbian and no offense those who are but I think she just had some very bad experiences with the opposite gender.

Living with all them around me isn't as bad as I make it sound. They help me a lot more than I think. They're always there for one thing. Especially when I'm lonely. You see my parents are barely around at home. Mom's a government agent and Dad's a traveler who's in Africa at the moment, and because they can't be with me for more than an hour I live by myself. Well, if you want to get technical, I live with my pet tiger named Regulus. I know I named him after a star. The star that's located in the constellation Leo. Regulus means Lion's heart. Cool no? Celosia's into names and their meanings.

It's been raining all day but I figured that I might as well enjoy the day being invisible. So I left and let the rain outline my body. Though, I don't think anyone noticed after all they were all inside the school building. I was walking around the playground when I noticed there was a body laid crumbled near the slide. I rushed over and realized that it was a guy. A weird one at that. He had black hair that some how spiked up with bluish tips and judging by his height, in which he was shorter than me, he looked younger. But then again, looks can be deceiving. He had a hole in his chest.

Wait a second... a hole in his chest! Ah! Someone call the police! Oh wait, I'm not in England anymore. Dad moved us to Japan. Okay what was the word for help again? I have no clue. So I just started to scream like a maniac but you know. That wasn't a very good idea since I'm still invisible. Now people think they're hearing things. Great, just my luck! I picked up the guy up, well if you call that picking him up. I was almost crushed underneath his weight. For a small guy he was heavy!

This is where people started staring and shake their heads. Muttering something about considering a doctor because they see a guy float. It took me two hours to get him to my house and by the way my house is only thirty minutes away from the playground. I nearly passed out on my couch. Guess I should work out more often. I forced myself to get back up and dragged the guy's body up the stairs and onto my bed. I argued with myself if I should change him or not. I decided not to so I just took off his shirt and raised my voice so Shiva would hear me.

**-Oi, Shiva we got a problem…well at least I do****-**I said to the healer. Shiva made her appearance in my head. She took over my mind and scanned the male and gasped.

**-OH MY GOODNESS! IT'S HIEI!** **- **Shiva nearly exploded.

**-****Who-**

**-Remember my childhood friend I told you about? It's him! I found him! Well, you found him but yea! It's him-** Shiva grinned.

**-Oh, well I'm happy for you but if you don't heal him very soon he won't be here much longer**.- I sweat dropped as Shiva squealed and fastened her hands around his wound.

**-As usual, he's bleeding. So many years have passed and he still hasn't stopped fighting!**- Shiva glowered.

**-Umm…. right. Just hurry up already**- I said frustrated with the whole deal.

Shiva placed my hands on his back so we could finish the healing process. Finally, his complete wound healed. I sighed in relief. I looked over the now-cured person that I rescued. Now what was I going to do with him? Wait till he wakes up? What if he was a murderer?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Suntiger**: Yea. How's that? Anyways I need to thank a few people:

**EternalMidnight**: Neato, you're a Wiccan and because of that I will ask you a few questions. What's the difference between a pagan and a Wiccan? o.o? I thought they were the same thing. How do you pronounce Hecate? I have friends that are pagan and some are Wiccans. If dad ever found out he would remove me from school because I'm Roman Catholic but you know what? I've always accepted people for who they are. Not what they are. Anyways, thanks for the review!

**Silver-white-tiger**: Thanks for the poem you sent me in email! It was dark and tearful but I liked it. The more angst the better XD!

I just realized something. I have a KagomeInu-yasha Kikyo triangle going on here. Only it's Shiva- Hiei- Varia. And Kikyo doesn't live in Kagome's head.

I have no idea who Hiei should be with.

Shiva or Varia?

I'll let the reviewers choose. That's if they review.


	4. The Combination

_Suntiger_: I updated muwahah! I feel so special… not really. Anyways before I start rambling on with the story! 

**Blah **speaking in her head

"blah" Talking out loud

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**_The Combination_**

**Not that would matter…if he so much tries to harm you we'll take over** I laughed at Hecate's statement. She likes to pop out of nowhere. Another thing I learned in time. I smiled over her protectiveness.

**She has a point. Besides, you have your own powers that would cause some real damage and especially since he's just been healed** That was Solace speaking for sure. I always knew who was who when they spoke.

**Can't we kill him already?** Celosia snarled. The boy-hater. Don't mistake her for being boy-crazy or she'll pretend that you're a candle that she can set on fire. I shook my head.

**He's my friend, CELOSIA! LEAVE HIM ALONE!** Shiva said in alarm.

**Calm down, Shiva, we won't do any harm to him** I replied.

**What did you say his name was?** Solace asked the third spirit.

**Hiei…**

**And you know him how?** Celosia frowned. I rolled my brown eyes. They would fight forever if I didn't step in now and then.

Shiva gave a childish glare at Celosia but they froze when we all heard movement in the room. It was the Hiei person. His eyes have opened and OH MY GOD THEY'RE RED! Run away! But my body wasn't working with me. Shiva must have done something. No fair. He scanned the room. Obviously, he sensed a presence but thanks to my powers he couldn't see me. I tried to make myself appear to him but no luck. But then all the sudden he was staring at me and I froze. Sort of since I was already stuck in the first place.

"Who are you?" He asked me. Funny that I could say the same.

"You can see me?"

"Of course I can."

"He can see me! Oh my god!" I grinned. Maybe my powers dropped down because of Shiva's healing improvement.

"What is wrong with you!."

"Hard to explain." I scratched my head

"Who are you?" He repeated with annoyance.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"That's none of your business."

"Then who I am isn't either."

He glared at me and I looked into the mirror. Hallelujah! My body was back and I could see my reflection. I looked back at him and he was trying to stand on the bed and miserably failing. I had to swallow down a laugh as he fell. He snarled and glared at me more. The kind of look that said 'if you laugh you die'. I smirked.

**Well, isn't he charming **Solace chuckled.

**I still say we should kill him** Celosia frowned.

**He changed a lot…he has more ..muscles and stuff** Shiva smiled.

**Do I sense a crush?** I teased the spirit and she scowled at me.

"What are you doing?"

Opps. I must have spaced out on him while talking to the others. Must think I'm weird. But then again I would have to agree.

"Nothing. Just thinking."

"About what?"

"Nothing."

"Hn."

"How did you get wounded like that?"

"None of your business."

"Fine geez!" I snapped. How could Shiva, the gentlest spirit in the world, tolerate him! I slowly closed my bedroom door and heard a low grumble. I smirked. He was hungry.

"Want something to eat?"

"No."

"But you're hungry."

"No I'm not."

"Yes, you are! Your stomach growled!"

"Hn."

"Good god! How can Shiva be friends with you!" I scowled.

His eyebrows rose and his eyes darkened. Did I say something wrong?

"How do you know her?" He asked me. I gave a nervous laugh.

"She's a friend of mine, why?" His eyes widen in surprise at that.

"Your friend?"

"Yes…"

"Where is she now?" He was getting a tad bit too excited.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know!"

"Calm down, Hiei! I'm not her keeper!" I blinked and mentally smacked myself. He hasn't told me his name. So by saying that out loud gave me away. Shit. Oh shit. Me and my big mouth. He glared at me.

"How do you know my name?"

"Umm…a good guess?" I gave another nervous laugh. Amazingly, he got up from his bed and tackled me. And here I thought he didn't have the strength to do that just yet. Ok Regulus, now would be a good time to step in. When ever you feel like it. Hiei had me pinned down.

"I'll ask you again. How do you know my name? Did she tell you? Where is she?" Hiei scowled. Then I finally heard it. Regulus coming to my rescue. The silver-white cub with black stripes came prancing in and spotted us. He gave Hiei a nasty glare and Hiei got up. He looked around the room. My guess to hide.

"Where did you put my katana?" Hiei inquired.

"Your ka-what?"

"My katana, human," He snarled.

"Don't snarl at me buddy! I didn't find any… whatever it is.. around you when I noticed you at the playground," I muttered.

"So I don't have my weapon, marvelous," He growled at me.

"Calm down. Regulus won't do anything unless I give him permission," I petted the tiger cub. The feline was actually still young and in training but he still obeyed some of the commands. Like attack, sit or wait.

"You have some serious issues," I turned to the glaring male and he rolled his eyes.

**Like you don't** Celosia smart mouthed.

**Tell him I said hello** Shiva whispered to me and I shook my head.

**I told him I didn't know where you were**

**If you inform him that she's here perhaps he will leave you alone** Solace calmly told me and I gave a shrug.

"She says hello," I mumbled and his head turned to me.

"What?"

"Shiva. Shiva says hello."

"Where is she?"

**Great, now what oh mighty genius. Do I tell him that you all live in my head?** I scorned at the alien in my mind.

**Exactly** Hecate replied.

**Have you gone mad? He wouldn't believe us!** Celosia said in a British accent. I rubbed my forehead and noticed that Hiei was waiting for his answer. Ah hell. Might as well.

"Her soul is inside my head."

He cocked an eyebrow at me. I knew he wasn't going to believe me.

"She lives inside your head," He repeated, "How is that possible?"

"Hard to explain but she's not the only one in here."

Now that obviously got his attention.

"OK, I'll explain. There are five people in one body. Kind of like a cat with nine lives. Or multiple personalities but they're actually souls. There's Hecate, who's a robot. Solace the alien queen. Shiva the veela and Celosia the pyromaniac. Then there's me. My name is Varia and this body belongs to me. The others just roam my mind," I tried to clarify.

"Sounds like the fox."

"What fox?"

"Youko and Kurama," He answered. Oh yea... That helped me so much. "Whatever."

"Can I talk to her?" He asked me. He looked like he was about to drop down to his feet and beg me. Guess he and Shiva were really good friends. I nodded my head in agreement.

**Shiva…He wants to talk to you** I said to her and she smiled. I let her possess my body and trust me it always feels weird when they do that.

"Hello Hiei," Shiva smiled using my lips to make them curve upwards. My voice shifted and it begun to sound like Shiva's original tone. Hiei shuddered. I wasn't sure if this was a good idea but then I noticed something strange. Hiei's eyes had gone soft and dare I say it? Watery.

"Shiva…"

Shiva nodded my head and welcomed the hug as Hiei wrapped his arms around my waist. I twitched. It felt really weird having a guy hug you when you're not really in control of your body. His body felt really warm and _what_ is he doing? Ack! He's nuzzling my neck! Hey! HEY! This is my body!

Shiva used my hand to gently stroke his hair, which by the way calmed him. I don't know how long they stood there…well I stood there but it was pretty long cause my leg started to feel all tingly. Shiva gave me back the control of my body and I shivered. Coming back was always like walking through a ghost. I looked down and realized that he was sleeping. Out of all the times to fall asleep! I tried to put him back on the bed but he had severe grip on me. So I plopped myself on the bed with him still attached.

**Shiva, you do know that this means war** Celosia growled.

**I agree with her for once** I twitched.

**But he's nice! I promise he won't do anything to harm us! He never harmed me…** Shiva's voice was somewhat sad when she said that and I sighed. I gave in. It was never easy to stay mad at the child.

**You should rest, Varia. You haven't got any sleep either** Solace said. I realized that she was right but all the sudden a thought came to me.

**Hey, where's Hecate?** I asked nervously. Whenever the robot stayed quiet meant a bad thing. Shiva giggled.

**At the moment, Hecate doesn't want to say anything** Solace smiled.

**Why?** I wondered.

**She's blushing** Celosia rolled her green eyes in frustration.

**Eh? Blushing?** Now this is interesting. A robot blushing. She told me she only had one emotion.

**Yes, and she says she feels weird** Shiva grinned. I blinked. Could the robot possibly care for Hiei? Things get weirder every day.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Suntiger_: Oh yea.. The thank you stuff

**EternalMidnight:** Thanks for informing me on how you pronounce Hecate's name. Lol. I hope this chapter is longer. If not tell me.

**Wolf-black-flame**: Hey girlie! Long time no see. Hope you update soon!

**Raven:** -slowly backs away- I get the point. I actually do have something against guys. I dated two guys (not at the same time) and neither were faithful. –growls but then smiles- But it's not like I don't have a perfect guy out there. I mean this universe is just TOO BIG for me not to have a guy.

_Suntiger_: Umm.. I have pictures of my characters ( Varia, Shiva, Hecate, Solace and Celosia) if you wanna see them. I'll just have to give you them in email. So if you want a pic let me know! Hecate looks downright gothic….

_Suntiger:_ -sniffles- I only got three reviews. Meow.. why? Did I do something bad? –crawls into the shadows- I don't wanna come out. Leave me alone world.

By the way I got the votes.

Shiva-2

Varia-3

But it's not done just yet. So keep on voting!


	5. Claimed

I have returned! Muwahahah! Alright I got the votes in 

Varia- 8 votes

Shiva- 4 votes

Varia wins!

"blah." talking

**Blah Mind talking**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**Claimed **

Mukuro glared at everyone. She was not in a happy mood. Her heir has been missing for three days and there was a rumor going around that he had died. But wouldn't she have known if he did? She looked over at the window and glanced down. She sighed in frustration. If her heir didn't return very soon she was going to have to find another one and she wouldn't be pleased if so. Yusuke had caught wind of this rumor and was angered. He had sent one of his messengers to see if it was true but there was no evidence that proved that Hiei was dead.

Youko Kurama and Koenma were the same way. If she didn't find Hiei very quickly she would be under attack by the enemy. Growling, she strolled away from the window and ran down the stairs. She refused to believe that Hiei was gone.

_Varia's world—_

I woke up with the scent of peppers in my nose. I opened one of my eyes and realized that Hiei was still lying beside me. I tried to get up and frowned in annoyance. Not to mention that he _still_ had his arms around me. So, for my sanity's sake and to keep me occupied, I studied my room. My room was black. I'm not Goth or anything I just like the color black. In fact Mom gets on my case because I have too much black. It wasn't pure black though. I painted small dots of yellow and coated the ceiling with glow in the dark stars.

Hecate _loved_ my room. She was obsessed with my room. Solace didn't mind since it basically showed outer space. However, Celosia and Shiva found it depressing. That's why I colored the walls with curvy red, orange and yellow flames for Celosia, and I made the carpets navy blue. A real space lookout and Mom got off my case. There was a poster located on the left sidewall of the entrance door. It illustrated the planets in order and their rings around the sun.

First Mercury, showing only half of its face to the sun, and leaving the other side in the dark. The second was Venus and that planet was glowing with fire. I read in a book that Venus was like hell for humans. Solace agreed with that because she knows of Venus's intense flames. The third was Earth in its glory.

The fourth was Mars, the beautiful red planet. Solace told me all about the grand volcanoes and the chaos that it used to cause. She promised me that one day she would take me there. I don't know how, but she will. The fifth planet was Jupiter. Jupiter was full of non-ending storms and turmoil, but the lighting was always fun to watch. The sixth planet was Saturn and personally that was my favorite planet. Solace told me that humans have mistaken Saturn as the planet of time when it's actually known as Death among the aliens. After Saturn came Uranus.

Shiva giggles when she says that name and Celosia rolls her eyes. Solace gets mad and corrects me. Uranus's alien name was Uranium. Following Uranium was Neptune, the planet of water and sea gales. At last was Pluto and that sphere was known for being the planet of time. Anyways, next to that poster was another one. Hecate made me put that one up.

It was black dragon and it looked furious. Like someone had played with it's treasure and he wanted to eat them alive. The dragon's eyes were yellow and fierce. Watching anyone who entered the room with a deadly glare. Sharp fangs came downwards and its tongue licked the left tooth. In a way it reminded me of Hiei. Speaking of which, he was still resting.

I watched Hiei sleep a little bit and played with his bangs. It was then that I noticed the white bandana.

**Now what could that be for?** I asked.

**I don't know** Celosia yawned. She probably took a nap like me.

**His third eye** Shiva whispered and we all froze.

**Say what? A third eye?** Celosia laughed.

**Don't make fun of him. He got that because he was looking for his sister. His twin sister** Shiva frowned and I gave a nod. I guess I spaced out again because this time Hiei was watching me. And he was smirking.

"What?"

"You were talking to them?"

"So what if I was?"

"What was it about?"

"Why do you wanna know?" I sneered.

"Because you were talking about me."

"Well if you know whom we were talking about then you don't need me to tell you," I laughed at his facial expression. Anger of course. I watched him try to stand up and fall back down. He was still very weak. He sat up and growled. I smiled. "Stop trying before you hurt yourself."  
"Hn."

"Shiva's gonna be mad."

He got quiet and stared at me.

**Dang Shiva, What did you do to him?** I laughed thinking that Shiva did something to him while she was mad but the child was silent. I sighed knowing that I probably said something I shouldn't have.

**She died remember? It probably still upsets him **Hecate informed me and I nodded. I stared back at him and he looked away. I got up half way and draped my arms around the black-haired male's neck and brought him back down. Surprisingly, I wasn't yelled at for doing so and he leaned in on me. In a few minutes he was stuck in my arms and fell asleep. He sounded like he was purring. Creepy. I had to argue with Shiva because she wanted to cuddle him. A sudden noise went off and Hiei's eyes opened. I chuckled because he only slept for ten minutes or so and I got up to answer the phone.

"Hello?"  
"Hello Darling and how are you?" A feminine voice said.

"Oh hey Mom… things are alright," I replied.

"You okay with Regulus? I'm telling you I don't know what he was thinking to get you a tiger," My mother complained about my father.

"No, really Mom, I'm well. The tiger is too. He's been watching over me like a guardian angel," I rolled my eyes because I knew that would at least calm her down some. Mom sighed.

"Do you want me to come home sweetie?"

"Seriously, Mom, everything is great," I put on a fake happy tune.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Well, your father should be home in a week. I'll have the neighbors check in on you," Mom informed me.

"Alright Mom. Yes, I love you too. Bye," I hung up the phone and groaned.

Hiei stood in the doorway watching me like a hawk. I glared at him.

"What?"

"Are you mated?"

"Huh?"

"You heard me."

"Yes, but I didn't understand you. What do you mean mated?" I quizzed him. "Nothing never mind."

**He means married** Solace interrupted my thoughts.

**For heaven's sake no! I'm only fourteen. Is he crazy?** I responded.

**He's a fire demon** Hecate said.

**Another pyromaniac** I muttered to them.

**Like what's that suppose to mean?** Celosia snarled.

**You guys… He's staring at us again** Shiva smiled. I looked over to the 'fire demon' as Hecate called him and indeed he was.

"You're talking to them again."

"Gee now who told you that?" I asked sarcastically. He glared at me and in a flash he was out of my sight and standing in front of me. Holy cow how did he do that? He sniffed my neck and licked it. I shivered and pushed him away. What the hell?

"What are you doing?" I glared back at him. He just smirked and shrugged.

"Answer me!"

"You smell like the ocean."

I blinked several times. He was inhaling me? What am I a drug now? What a weird person. Oh wait, demon. Demons sniff each other? Yuck.

"An ocean?"

"That's what I said didn't I."

**He's _so_ social** I glared at Shiva who was laughing hysterically.

**Can I please set him ablaze?** Celosia frowned.

**Celosia, he's a fire demon. Your flames would only tickle him** Hecate rolled her black eyes. Solace chuckled.

"You're mateless."

"Well, obviously," I narrowed my eyes at him. He didn't mean what I thought he did, did he?

"Then your mine."

"I am not!" I shouted maybe a bit too loud. He just smirked at me while I glared. I hate it when guys say they own you. I own myself.

"Hn."

"You know, you could always leave," I said and immediately I felt bad for kicking him out. Also for the kick in the head I got from Shiva.

"Do you want me to leave?"

Now that question I actually had to think about and since it took me a few minutes he assumed it was a no. He smirked and sat down on the couch.

"Pain in the ass."

He gave me a small smile and I rolled my eyes at him. I went back up the stairs when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and felt very warm soft lips reach mine for a second. My hand flew across someone's cheek.

_SMACK!_

Hiei rubbed his face, which now had a red handprint on it, while I laughed at him. He grew irritated with me and smacked me back.

"Oww! What the hell! Guys can't hit girls!" I remarked. He smirked at me again. God that smirk is getting annoying. I pushed him and he would have fallen down the stairs if Shiva hadn't possessed my hand and made me grab him. I growled at myself.

**SHIIIIVVAAA!** I yelled.

**She's not here at the moment, please leave a message**

Celosia was rolling around laughing her bottom off and Solace couldn't help but smile. Hecate rolled her eyes and sat in silence while I blew off some fumes. Hiei must have noticed me spacing out again because I felt his lips on mine. Another whack was heard.

"Keep that up and you'll be a very red fire demon," I referred to my handprints. Did I really hit him that hard? He went back to his usual smirk. I decided that next time I'll give him my fist.

After a few hours I fell asleep again with him attached to my side. He likes to do that. His head rested on my shoulder and his right arm wrapped around my waist. Very protectively I might add. Regulus was relaxing at my side of the bed and watched me. Guess he didn't trust Hiei either. I usually would have laughed at this but I didn't want to wake him up. I looked up at the calendar.

Only a few months until August 2nd, my birthday, and how I hated that day. Any other normal person would have enjoyed it but I loathed that day. Why? You'll soon see. I felt someone burrow his head onto my neck and pull me closer. Earlier, I had tried to pry his fingers off of me but that didn't work. They only got tighter.

I twitched. Wanting to get out of his death grip but Shiva made me stay there. She really liked to be around him and one day I _will_ make her explain to me why because Hiei probably didn't want to have me but have her. I sighed and let his warmth consume me. I was beginning to fall asleep again.

_Makai_-

Mukuro sat on her throne. She was getting very irritated. Hiei has been gone for four months and today he was being pronounced officially dead.

Tomorrow she would have to start her search on a new heir. Yusuke and the others haven't given up on their investigation for Hiei. Like her, they refused to believe he departed. Koenma had said that Hiei's spirit never made it to his realm so he had to be alive somewhere. Mukuro narrowed her eyes. Somewhere. She will find him.

_Varia's home—_

Hiei released me from his clutches and watched me get up.

**He's like a stalker. Always following you and watching you. He creeps me out** Celosia frowned and I agreed.

**He just likes us a lot that's all** Shiva tried to make him sound innocent.

**Shiva, for your friend's sake, tell us how your life was and how close you two were** Solace said and we all turned to her. Shiva nodded. I closed the bathroom door so Hiei wouldn't try doing anything while Shiva showed me her past life. I also made sure the door was locked.

I saw white flashes of light and my mind escaped me. I was back in time watching Shiva's existence slowly appearing. I don't know how long it took but judging by Hiei's constant pounding and yelling I guess a lot. I opened the door.

"What were you doing in there?" He glared at me and I suddenly remembered Shiva's relationship with him. I smiled.

"Just talking with my others why?"

"You've been in there for five hours."

"And you've been banging on my door like that for five hours?"  
"Hn."

"Hiei! Get some patience! Geez!"

"I thought you might have died or something."

Oh, so that's what's bugging him. He's paranoid and afraid that he might lose me again. Well, lose her. My stomach grumbled and I realized that we hadn't eaten anything in two days. I'm surprised that Regulus didn't attack me because he wanted food. I ran down the stairs before Regulus would change his mind about not attacking us.

I immediately started cooking the dish that my Mom taught me two years ago. Chicken with mashed potatoes and corn. With everything boiling and such I went off to the basement. I found the raw meat that Dad put there for the cub and I got out a butcher knife from one of the cabins.

This is where Hecate comes in handy. She helps me cut through the meat and slither it into tiny pieces so the cub wouldn't choke. Though I doubt he would. I called his name and the animal came rushing down. Must have smelled dinner. I put the meat in the corner where there were newspapers everywhere and I didn't even wait for him to finish gobbling everything down as I ran back upstairs to check on the food. The corn and mashed potatoes were done. Chicken still had some time to go. I turned off the stove after twenty minutes and turned around. Hiei had been watching me do all this with amusement.

"You can run fast if you wanted to."

"Shut up."

He smirked at me and I twitched. I hurried around the table. Making sure there were dishes, forks, knives, glasses and so on. Hiei sat down at the table and waited for me to stop running around in circles. I sighed when I finally finished and sat down in front of him. He poked the chicken with the fork as if it was poisonous. I don't know about you but if a guy does that to my cooking, I find it offensive.

"Hiei, it's fine. Go ahead and eat it."

"Hn."

He likes to say that a lot doesn't he? I rolled my eyes again and picked up the fork and knife. I sliced a few pieces of the meat and put it in my mouth. I watched him eat. It was kind of amusing seeing as he didn't know how to handle a fork. Well, in a proper way that is. Since I'm originally from Europe I eat the way they do. So if you can't hold a fork our way I find it funny. No offense to those who can't but I find it funny.

"Hiei, do you want some help with that?"  
"I don't need help from you."  
"Do you want Shiva to help you?"

He froze at that. Wow, I can instantly black mail him with that name. I chuckled and got up from my seat. I stood behind him as I wedged the chicken into a few pieces. After I was done I got back to my seat and resumed to what I was doing. He stared at me for a few minutes and I ignored him. Then I gave up ignoring him.

"What?"

He said nothing but smiled at me. I had to make sure I wasn't seeing things. Yes, he was smiling at me. Okay Varia, what have you done now. Curiosity got the best of me.

"Hiei, do you know how to cook?" I asked him. It took a while for him to answer. I guess not.

"No."

Like I assumed. "Would you like to learn? Shiva could help you."

I threw her name in there because maybe then he would at least think about it. Thanks to Shiva, I knew all about Hiei's past. Well, to the point where Shiva died but no further than that.

"Hn." He gave a small nod so I could understand him.

"So what happened to you, Hiei? Can you tell me why you were hurt?"

"I was in battle."

"I figured as much." I said and I felt the others in my head shift nervously.

**He never changed** Shiva sadly smiled.

"I need to get back," He suddenly said and interrupted my thoughts. Well, their thoughts. I tilted my head.

"Hmm?"

"I need to get back to Makai."  
"Makai?"

"Demon world."

"Oh… what is that the Devil's place?" I asked.

"No," He frowned.

"Oh. And you want to get back there how?" I didn't like his frown. I felt like I just disappointed him. He shrugged at me and I gave up trying.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Suntiger_: And that would be the end of that. I'm showing my appreciation to my reviewers!

**Wolf-black-flame**: I think you just about read everything that I wrote and I sincerely grateful to you. Did you update your fic yet?

**Peeka-chan**: Hiya! You're new! Well, a new reviewer anyways. Glad you liked the fic and thankies for the cookies!

**Raven**: o.O I think you stay away from anything that's shaped like a circle for a while. I don't think Hecate has a crush on him … or maybe she does… hmm interesting..

**Kairos**: You know who you are –smirks- hey lil sis. I sent you an email and I think you'll like it.

**Kitten**: I seriously refuse to call you ugly. So I'll just call you kitten ok? O.o. Yea well anyways, I don't think Celosia will love our little fire demon but she will come to admire him. As for his weapon, I don't know. I'll find it sooner or later. Thank you for the review. Did you update "Heal me, I'm heartsick."

_Suntiger_: Oh my god. You are never going to believe what happened to me the yesterday. I was sick (and still am, which reminds me I have to see the doctor later on, asthma is getting to me quickly) and I was supposed to boil hot water to put in one of those heat bags. Well, I accidentally turned on the wrong knob and on the stove there was a glass bowl for salad. Needless to say that blew up and glass was shattered everywhere. This is why you never leave me alone with anything that's related to cooking. They won't last very long.


	6. I hate phones

I'm back! Yayness for me! Lol. Sorry I took so long to update. Just to warn you I was in the mood to use big words… I mean really big words that I myself had to look up. Have fun!

"blah" talking

**Blah** mind speaking

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**I hate phones **

I glared at him. He had been trying to get into contact with someone named Koenma for numerous days now. Who that was I have no clue. I got ready for school. It's April 2nd, I realized. Time sure does fly. I just hope Hiei doesn't decide to follow me to school. I yawned and told Hiei where I was going and made him vow not to come with me or show up anywhere near the school district. That took maybe thirty minutes.

I ran towards the building and closed the entrance behind me. I managed to reach the classroom before the bell rang and I sat down. Only a few students decided to show up today. Brilliant, the less the better. My stomach made a nauseous sound and I groaned. My cell phone rings. Wait, how did my cell phone get in my bag?

"Hello?" Maybe it was Hiei. But then again I don't think he can activate phones and nor know my number. No one answered at first but then an extremely high-pitched scream blared through the phone. I had to put the phone away from my ear.

"Look behind you, Varia," An awfully eerie voice said on the other side and I ran out of the classroom. And ran smack-dab into a different Japanese teacher.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry!" I apologized to her. She gave me a peculiar glance and moved away. Probably because I said it in English. I was very paranoid. To the point I actually wanted to run home to Hiei. I laughed out loud. This was bizarre. My cell phone rang again and I wasn't sure if I should answer it or not. I took a chance.

"Umm.. Hello?"

Nothing again. I could feel my heart beat rise and goose bumps cover my skin. Who the hell was calling me? I hung up and tried to call my house but something made me stop. There was a deep breathing on the other side of the phone. I twitched.

**Hang up, you idiot!** Celosia yelled at me and I obeyed without thinking.

My breathing became really asymmetrical and I jumped sky high when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Hiei.

"What the hell are you doing here! You do realize that you just scared the living crap out of me!" I wanted to asphyxiate him. I looked around.

"And you're stepping in school boundaries. Did I not say to stay out!"

Hiei growled at me and shoved me against the wall.

"What the hell was that for?" I was getting infuriated but he gave me a strange look. "What now?"

"Why are you shivering?" He asked me. "Why did you jump?"

Great now I have to elucidate everything.

"I just got a scare that's all."

"Why?"  
"I got a weird phone call," I twitched and he noticed that.

"What phone call."

"Nothing. Never mind. I don't want to talk about it."

He frowned at me and let it pass for once. The phone rang again but I didn't bother to answer it. A few seconds later, whoever called left me a message. I read it out loud.

"See you next time."

Did I ever tell you that I abhor telephones?

Hiei gave me a questioning glare and I shrugged. He growled at me and walked home with me and for once his company didn't bother me. Well it never bothered me in the first place but you know what I mean. I stepped up to my front entrance and felt a dark specter standing somewhere at my right.

I gave another shiver and wondered if Hiei felt the person. Or maybe it was just my imagination. I didn't want to go inside anymore. Since I was taking so much time Hiei decides to shove me in. Now I don't have a big house but at the moment it looked enormous and that bothered me.

"Hiei are you up for walk?"

"Why?"  
"I don't feel like being in my house at the moment."

"Well in that case no."

I guess this was my punishment for not telling him about the phone issue. I sighed and wherever he went I followed. I suppose I should have felt secure since Regulus was there but right now the tiger was sleeping. Hiei sat on the edge next to the window and opened the window.

"Where you going?" I asked him nervously. Now was not the time to leave me alone.

"Hunting."

"Hunting for what?"  
"Food. I'll be back later."

"How much later?" Geez. Am I that paranoid? I received a glare for that. I sighed and muttered a "whatever." He jumped out and moved hastily among the trees. I felt something behind me shift and I stood up straight. My cell phone rang.

**GOD DARN YOU PHONES!** Celosia was just as fearful as I was.

**We're here for you, Varia** Solace said in a very cold voice. Note to self: never anger the alien. I sighed in relief. Remembering that they were there. A shadow moved again and I jumped. What is wrong with me?

"Umm… Hello?" Well, I'm dumb I know that for sure. No answer once again but what else could I expect? Regulus snarled. I guess whoever was here woke him up. I went to the home phone and picked it up. Sure enough there was deep breathing.

Like the person from star wars that wears a black mask. Ok Varia, no panicking allowed. Breathe in and breathe out. I was getting anxious but this time my invisibility urges didn't come. I wish Hiei were here. I mentally smacked myself for wishing that.

"Who's there?" Me, being dumb again, followed the whatever it was upstairs. Hey, I'm braver than I thought. The shadow stood over the bed with the other home phone in its hands. I flicked the switch and the light came on. The thing ran over to my closet and slammed the door shut.

Clearly, he/she/it can't go anywhere now can it? Might as well check it out. I opened the closet door but found nothing there. I relaxed maybe I was seeing things. I looked over at my bed. Apparently I wasn't because the phone was lying on my bed. I twitched again.

"Hiei! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" I yelled at myself.

"Right here."

I jumped again and found him standing at my doorway chewing on some rabbit bone. I threw myself at him and clung to him very tightly. My knight in shining armor. Ugh, I am so pathetic.

"What is wrong with you?" He asked me angrily.

"A lot if you haven't noticed."

He frowned. "What's wrong?"

"There's something in the closet," I pointed at it and he raised an eyebrow.

"What is?"  
"I don't know but it's been after me since I was at school."  
"Was he the one using your phone?"

"Well, I'm not sure of what gender it is but yea. I mean no. It called me. It didn't use my phone," I muttered. He rolled his eyes.

"Hey, I'm serious! There's something in my closet!"

He pried my fingers off of him and checked the closet. He sniffed it. Again with the sniffing. What is with you demons and sniffing?

"Whatever it was, it's not in there anymore. Care to tell me what happened?" He said as he closed the door and I gradually nodded my head. I explained to him what transpired at my school, the phone deal and the shadowy thingamajig. He glowered at me.

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Because I didn't feel like it. Do you know what it is?" I asked.

"No but I will soon."

I did not like the way he said _soon_. You mean that thing is coming back? Hiei, hate to tell you this, but you're not going anywhere for a while. He grabbed my wrist and took me outside. I glared at him.

"Now what?"

"I'm going to find a way to get to Spirit world," He answered and I raised my eyebrows. Spirit world? Why does that sound familiar? Hiei heaved me outside and made me linger in the forest. How I hate wooded areas. They make me tremendously paranoid. I waited for him for twenty minutes and he finally returned. I glared at him and he smirked.

"What now?"

"I finally found it."

"Found what?"

"The portal to Spirit World."

"Spirit world? I thought you wanted to go to Makai."

"I do but I have to be at Spirit World first."

"Why?" I asked. Spirit world seemed familiar to me. Maybe because of Celosia. She told me about it once and how she met a ferry girl that carried her over to see Natalie and then to me. Hiei didn't answer me and I frowned.

**You know, sometimes, he's really annoying** I said to them and I could hear Shiva laughing in the background.

**Just put up with him.. or would you rather confront the closet creature?** Celosia teased me and I sweat dropped.

**Never mind… Hiei wait up for me!** I followed the fire demon into the portal. I had to wonder how he managed to get a portal to open. Perhaps one of the many qualities of a demon. That made me shiver. If that was so, maybe a lot of demons have made into my world, and that was scary.

I followed him into a big door and I'm not kidding when I say big. Heck, who were they expecting to come in through those doors? King Kong? Godzilla? I shrugged and ignored the door's size. Hiei shoved them open and took my wrist and we traveled throughout the palace place.

I scanned the area. It was filled with papers; different colored skin creatures and the list could go on. I felt like Alice in wonderland. Hiei frowned and waved his right hand to catch the attention of a girl wearing a pink kimono. She had blue long hair that tied up in a ponytail and purplish red eyes. Weird, I tell you but then again the place felt proverbial.

"HIEI! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONG WE'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU! EVERYONE HAS BEEN SO WORRIED!" The woman exploded. Holy shit I think a cyclone just hit us. Hiei glared at her and made a growling noise. Should I try to calm him? I think not.

"Onna, now is not the time, where is Koenma?" Hiei asked.

"Who's that?" The lady pointed at me. Hmm, wonder if she was ever notified it's rude to point. I tilted my skull.

"Depends on who you want. I have many names," I was kinda referring to the others but she doesn't know that. Hiei rolled his eyes at me.

"Her name is Varia."

"I could have inform her myself you know," I scowled at him and he smirked. "You were too busy talking to the others."

"I was not."

"Hn."

"How do you put up with him?" I asked the blue haired girl and she chuckled. I'm sorry but did I neglect something amusing?

"Seems that Hiei is flirting with you," She said.

Eh… flirting? I took a step away from the fire demon. Stay away you… alive solid person.

**You are the weirdest creature I ever met** Hecate smirked.

**I have to agree with her on this one** Solace chortled.

**Leave me alone.. you alien and robot people**I muttered.

"Is something wrong with her?" The blue haired girl's voice made me come back to reality and Hiei scoffed. "No, she's talking to the others like I said."

"What others?"  
"Never mind."

"What's your name?" I asked her. She smiled brightly. "Botan."  
"Nice meeting you, Botan, but do you know anyone by the name of Koenma?" I asked. She gave a small nod.

"Well, can you take us to him?"

"Sure thing. See, Hiei, she is so much more polite than you. You could learn from her," Botan said cheerfully. I take it that Hiei doesn't fancy her very much because he started twitching. Maybe now I should step in.

"Hiei, don't do anything you'll regret. She's watching you."  
Of course I meant Shiva when I uttered She. Like I said, blackmail. Hiei froze and glared at me. He really loves to glare at people. Botan led us to another big door room. What is it with you people and big doors? Botan opened them.

**Impressive indeed** Hecate mumbled as she studied the room. There was a chair that looked empty but as I looked lower I found a youngster sitting on it. Well, that's weird.

"Hi?" I greeted the critter.

"Hello. You must be Varia. I have checked your profile. HIEI! MUKURO IS GOING TO KILL YOU FOR BEING ABSENT!" The child yelled.

"Hn."

**Like I said. He's _so_ social** I rolled my brown eyes.

"And of course, I am Koenma."  
I turned to Hiei who folded his arms over his chest in aggravation. Okay, this wasn't a joke. "Err.. Nice to meet you."

"You do know that you're no normal human, right Varia?" Koenma shuffled some of the files on his desk and I leaned on it.

"Well, sort of. I have powers I know that much."

"You're a soul redeemer."

"What's that?" I would have asked the others that but they seemed confused too. I felt Hiei's gaze rest on me. Really now, I just love being at the center of attention. NOT!

"A soul redeemer is a person who collects spirits of the dead and gives them their body for them to use. In other words, you have other souls that possess you sometimes. Am I right?" Koenma smiled.

I nodded and smirked. No wonder this fellow was the king of the underworld but out of all things! A child!

"How do I free them?" I questioned and I received an immediate kick from Celosia. It wasn't that I did want to get rid of them but I was curious.

"The same way you got them. They're all there because of their deaths. As you know, spirits only stay behind when they have unfinished business," Koenma replied and I thought about this.

"Solace and Hecate yearn for revenge, Shiva wanted to find her childhood friend, and Celosia.. Well I don't know why she's here," I said out loud and Koenma nodded his head.

"Hecate wants to kill her inventor, Solace wants to kill her murderer, Shiva wanted to find her friend and did so but she also needs to find the person who killed her, and Celosia needs to get over her hatred of men," Koenma explained. I sighed.

"I know who did," Hiei suddenly muttered and I looked over at him. He was snarling with anger. "He also attacked me." He then glanced at me. So that's how he got his wounds.

"Do enlighten me," I said.

"He said that his name was Cyrus."

**Cyrus? How ironic** Solace growled.

**Eh? You know him?** I asked.

**Of course she does** Celosia scoffed and I gave her a confused look.

**He's Solace's husband.. or ex-husband. You know, the one that killed her** Shiva informed me and I gasped out loud. Hiei turned his gaze back to me in questioning. Koenma looked up from his files.

"What?"

"Cyrus. He's the ex-lover of Solace. He was the one that murdered her," I answered. That didn't make any sense. He killed Solace because he was married to her and wanted her kingdom. Why kill Shiva?

"Why would he kill Shiva?" Botan asked. She so totally read my mind!

"He knew that Shiva was the re-embodiment of Solace and might have thought that if he killed Shiva he would get rid of her for good," Koenma guessed. "But then again how would I know."

**He's right you know. Varia, if he finds you he will try to eradicate you. You are the right heir to the throne. That is, if my daughter is dead** Solace sighed.

**You have a daughter?** I said in surprise and she nodded.

**We learn things everyday** Celosia folded her arms.

"Well now, Hiei, Mukuro would like to hear from you," Koenma said and handed him an object that I have no idea what it was and he opened it. A lady popped out on the screen. She reminded me of a Cyborg and she was turning colors.

"HIEI! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! BECAUSE OF YOU I HAD TO FIND A NEW HEIR! LUCKY YOU, I HAVEN'T FOUND ONE YET. Explain yourself," She went from an erupting volcano to a calm sea. Bi polar much?

"I was attacked and found by a human healer," He muttered and pointed to me. I frowned at the sudden attention I got from the bionic female.

"A human healer? State your name child."

"Varia Caligo," I answered. I discovered earlier by Celosia that my name means Panther's darkness since Caligo is Latin for darkness. Like I said, Celosia is into names and their meanings. I wonder what her last name is.

**Celosia Ziyana. It means Burning Dead beauty. How ironic** Celosia muttered. I chuckled and agreed.

"Very well. What have you been doing to my heir?" She asked me but instead of hearing heir I heard hair.

"I haven't done anything to your hair."

"Not hair you, idiot. Heir," Hiei rolled his eyes.

"Oh, I've been annoying him with my stupidity. After all, everyone seems to like to call me human, which I am by the way," I answered sarcastically. Hiei looked like he was ready to use me as his punching bag.

"I see," Was all she said.

"As much as I like being here, I would like to go home," I muttered.

"You can't. Cyrus has sent his associates after you. Remember the shadow figure in your closet?" Koenma informed me since I forgot.

I ordered myself not to panic.

"Where do I go then?"

"You'll be staying with Keiko Yukimora. A friend of ours," Koenma stapled the papers together and set them aside. I gave him an annoyed glare but I didn't really have a choice. So off to Keiko's I go.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Suntiger:_ Forgive me if the protagonist (Varia) seems to be acting like a bitch in the fiction. I was in bitch mode myself earlier. Don't know why…must be one of those days.. –Ahem-. Anyways:

**Ugly Kitten**: Well, I don't know if Varia is going to teach Hiei how to cook but if you want me to put that in there I will. It would be hilarious. Shiva _is_ like his sweet snow isn't she? I wonder how I'm gonna alter this to a VariaxHiei fic.

**Raven:** Isn't everything weird though? Name one thing that's normal.

**Kairos:** GET OVER IT SIS! HIEI DOESN'T BELONG TO YOU OR ME! IT BELONGS TO THE CREATOR! DAMN IT ALL! T-T

**EternalMidnight:** No problems, I can deal with late reviews. LOL OCC where? When he's smelling her? True true. Maybe he wouldn't do that. Do you think I should redo the last chapter? LOL! And yea…she does have a lot of people talking to her. I pity and envy her.

**Wolf-black-flame**: HEY! DID YOU UPDATE YET! You're suppose to tell me these things. I can't always check. I WANT TO BE LAZY TOO YOU KNOW! Let me know when you repost the other story that was taken off too.

_Suntiger:_ Okay very important question. Why is it that when Christians view things they say that anime is evil because it involves demons but yet the Japanese always contains demons, aliens and all sorts of other things. I mean I know the main religion of Christianity since I'm Roman Catholic but I tend to accept things.

What's Japan's belief of demons? And what's the difference between youma and youkai? I'm so frickin' confused!


	7. Nightmares

_Suntiger: I have returned! Muwahhaaha. On with the fiction! _

**"blah" talking **

**Blah talking in her head**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Nightmares**

I was teleported to the girl's place and I peeked around. It wasn't a bad neighborhood but I was concerned about my parents. What if they tried to call my house and no one responded? Or if that thing answers the phone for me? I tried to ram those thoughts away but they were really disturbing me. Hiei had gone to my house to pack my things because he refused to allow me do it. Koenma took charge of Regulus. He took my cub into his realm and kept him there, letting his ferry ladies watch over the tiger.

Regulus must be enjoying all the attention he was receiving. I knocked on the door and a girl with long russet hair with light brown eyes opened the door. "Hey, you must be Varia," She smiled at me and I relaxed.

"Hello, and yes I am," I returned her smile and I had to consider how she knew Koenma. Guess I'll ask her later.

"My name is Keiko Yukimura. Welcome to my home," She led me into her abode and I inspected the house. I smiled and decided that she had a pleasant home. In a corner there was a grill, my guess is because the bottom of it is a restaurant.

There were curtains with pepper designs on them that covered the transom. Instead of chairs there were stools and a large T.V. set in middle of it all. The walls were coated with a light taupe and they had tiled floors. The smell in the air contained the odor of beef. They must have just eaten. I looked back at her and realized that she was watching me with interest. Trying to see if I approved of her place.

"Well, so far the kitchen isn't bad," I joked and she laughed at me.

"My parents aren't home at the moment. They wanted to get the groceries before you came but I guess they didn't make it in time," She grinned.

"So… How do you know Koenma?" I asked. Curiosity gets the best of me all the time.

**You're gonna die, panther, if you keep that up** Hecate mumbled.

**Whatever** I rolled my eyes.

"Did you hear me?" Keiko's eyes blinked several times before I actually came back to reality. Oops.

"Heh, sorry, I suffer from attention disorder," I apologized. She seemed to buy that and repeated what she said.

"I'm dating Yusuke, who used to be one of his spirit detectives."

"Spirit detectives?" Nope, never heard of that before.

"They ..Well.. Were like detectives." I sweat dropped at her statement

**No shit Sherlock** Celosia laughed.

**She likes to assert the obvious..** Solace smiled.

"Can you be more specific?"

"They hunted down bad people and such. Koenma would give them their missions and they would complete them," She blushed.

"So kinda like police men?" I smirked.

"Yea."

"How does Hiei know them?" I had to ask.

"He was a spirit detective too but against his will."

"Against his will?"  
"He used to be a criminal but because Yusuke caught him, he and Kurama worked for Koenma as punishment for all their crimes," Keiko explained. Wait, Kurama? That name sounds familiar…. Oh yea! Hiei evaluated us to him.

"Who's Kurama?"

"He's another criminal that used to be demon. He was reborn as a human though because of a bounty hunter, who severely injured him while in demon form. Now he has three personalities. More like souls if you ask me. There's Youko Kurama the fox demon, Kurama the half breed between demon and human, and Shuiichi Minamino who's a human," She elucidated me. Wow, he kinda does remind me of ..Well me.

**I wanna meet him!** Shiva yelped.

**Sure she does…** Celosia sneered.

**Hey! Back in my time, I heard rumors about Youko Kurama the fox demon!** Shiva said. **Hiei used to brag about him and say that one day he'll become just as strong!**

**Do enlighten me, Shiva.** Solace encouraged the veela to say more.

**He was the king of thieves. Everyone believed he was like the boogieman. He was cold hearted, a murderer and very intelligent** Shiva shivered as she thought of him.

**Reminds me of Hecate** I teased the robot. She only glared at me.

**I am not a thief** Hecate declared.

**I know that. But you were cold blooded. You still are..** I beamed.

Keiko was giving me a weird look. I spaced out on her again. I should remain more focused because she's gonna think that I'm insane and belong in the Looney bin. Which, I probably do but I have too much pride to go there.

"Are you alright?" Her eyes shone with concern. Should I tell her that I'm kinda like Kurama?

**Nah, let's play with her mind** Celosia grinned.

"Yea, I'm fine. Just thinking a lot. Something that I usually don't do," I laughed at my own pathetic joke. She smiled but I could tell she was uncertain.

"So where will I be sleeping?" I changed the subject.

"Upstairs of course," She took my bag out of my hands before I could object and went up the stairs. I followed her up and she acquainted me with all the rooms. Hers was the first to emerge from the corner once we turned into the direction of the bedrooms. She opened her door, which to me didn't look like a door. It just slid back and forth and it was translucent. Her room was painted a forest green with willow trees embedded in the art.

**I love Willow trees!** Shiva squealed and I had to cover my ears.

"Something wrong with your ears?" Keiko asked me when she noticed my wince. I gave out a laugh.

"Nah, I just accidentally popped it," I assured her.

"Well, yea this is my room. It's not much but I like it," She displayed it with satisfaction. It was a nice room. Besides the painting, there was bookshelf against the wall on the right side and a computer desk next to it. A smaller T.V. in front of her bed, which had a blue blanket enveloping the furniture and lime green pillows. There was a perfume odor in the room.

"What kind of fragrance do you use?" I asked.

"I use cinnamon," She blushed. "You?"

"Aquatic breeze, which is probably why Hiei said I smell like the ocean," I laughed and noticed the photographs that covered the wall behind her bed.

"All right, off to the other rooms," She exhaled and closed her door. She led me to the master bedroom and opened the entrance. This room was painted scarlet and gave me the feeling of St. Valentine's Day. The borderlines were bright pink and the carpets were a burgundy color. A mirror hung from the left wall and a dresser stood on each side of the bed. I inhaled the scent of warm vanilla sugar. The lotion that stood on her mother's side of the bedroom.

"Wow, your parents must love red," I taunted her and she nodded.

"Yea, you could say that. Although, Dad doesn't really like the pink," She muttered and I smirked. She shut the doors and guided me to another room. She slid back the door and smiled.

"And this is your room. Sorry if it's not as decorated as the others. Mom didn't want the guest to feel uneasy," Keiko explained.

"How long will I be staying here with you? Not that I mind. It's just that if I stay here for a long time I was wondering if I was going to be able to paint the room. However, if I'm just gonna be here for a few months this will be fine," I examined the room. It was a little bit too plain. The walls were gray and the carpet was white. The bedspread was a silver-blue color and the pillows were the same. There was a dresser in the corner, a small desk for work, and a closet on the right. The air smelled of old books even though there weren't any.

"Well, Koenma said you were going to be here for a while. I don't know how long that 'while' is but if I ask my mom maybe you can paint the room," She replied and placed my bag on the bed.

"What do you do for fun?" She interrogated me.

"I play volley ball, but I'm not saying I'm any good at it, and I read a lot. Sometimes I'll go out swimming and I don't really watch T.V. I like to play on the computer, hang out at the mall when extremely bored, listen to music, write poems, and cook," I answered.

"You like to cook?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Well, sorta but I highly suggest that if you plan on making me cook that you should increase your insurance. My mind tends to wander and I let things burn quickly," I grinned and she giggled.

"I already noticed that you don't really stay focused but to tell you the truth, I hate cooking myself," Keiko leaned over the window and peered out side. I started to unload the clothes that Hiei bundled up in the bag and place them in the closet.

"So what do you wanna do?" Keiko said after I finished.

"Don't know. Was there something you had in mind?" I asked.

We heard a door slam downstairs and we slowly walked towards the stairs. Keiko's parents stood in the doorway and we went down immediately to help them with the grocery bags. I skimmed the parent's appearance and smirked. Keiko looked exactly like her mom but had her dad's colored eyes. Her mom was two inches shorter than me and her dad was an inch taller. Both parents had brown hair. The male had bushy eyebrows, light brown eyes, high cheeks, a narrow chin and a button nose.

"Hello there, you must be Varia. I am Mrs. Yukimura and this is my husband," Mrs. Yukimura introduced herself and her spouse. I smiled and bowed to her. That was the correct way to acknowledge someone in Japanese, right?

"You're right. I am."

The family put away their bought food while I watched them. They had refused my help. After that, Keiko dragged me outside to play tennis with her. I'm not a big fan of tennis but hey, I was bored. We played until dark and went to bed afterwards. I got under the covers and listened to the cars past by.

I woke up hearing a scream. I didn't even realize that I fell asleep. I walked around the area to locate the cry and then I remembered that I was at Keiko's residence. I ran into her room but she wasn't there. In fact, it seemed like she hadn't been there at all. The bed was made and everything was in place. I went into her parent's room and found it the same way. Okay, maybe I should visit the Looney Bin.

"Hey! Who's here!" I shouted to see if anyone would respond. I heard a child's laughter and followed it downstairs. "Hello?"

Another voice of laughter. This is getting really weird. Nether less, I followed it. I looked around in the kitchen and found nobody. I gave up and went back upstairs. When I reached my room I heard the same deep breathing that I heard on my cell phone. I shivered and that caused goose bumps to go up my arms.

I peeked inside my bedroom, and at the foot of my bed there was this figure. A shadow figure of a tall man but I couldn't see his features. He was tearing up the bed with his long claws and then looked up to see me. I shrieked and backed away from the door. He chased me as I practically flew down the stairs and out the door. I scanned the area and figured that I lost him. All the sudden I felt hands cover my mouth so I couldn't scream.

I shot up from my bed yelling. I glanced around my surroundings and realized that everything had been a dream. A freaky dream. Keiko ran through my door and gave me a concern look.

"Hey, what's going on? Why are you screaming? Did you have a bad dream?"

I gave a slight nod and hugged my knees to my chest. I was still shaking so Keiko sat at the edge of my bed. She looked down at the bed sheets and gasped.

"Varia! What happened! Why are the bed sheets torn?" Keiko asked and my eyes widened.

"I- I don't know," I stuttered.

**He was here** Celosia growled.

**What do I do?** I questioned.

**Nothing. He doesn't know where you are. All he can do is haunt your dreams. A place where not even we can protect you** Solace's face darkened.

"Varia?" Keiko's voice penetrated my thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"Do you want this?" She held up a dream catcher.

"Do you actually believe those things work?" My eyebrows rose.

"It works for me. Maybe it will for you," She smiled.

"I guess," I took the thing and hung it above my bed.

"What time is it?" I asked her and she took a look at her watch.

"It's six A.M. guess we should be up and about anyways," Keiko yawned and I laughed. She went back to her room and I got up from my slumbering area. I picked out the clothes I wanted to wear and went downstairs very slowly. I caught the scent of something roasting in the air and peered into the kitchen. Keiko was cooking bacon and something that I have no idea what it was.

"I thought you hated cooking," I smirked and sat in the stool.

"I do but I wanted you to feel at home. So I made something English. You do eat bacon right?" Keiko smiled. When she said bacon it sounded like baking. I ordered myself not to laugh.

"Yea, we do," I answered.

Her parents came down an hour later after we finished and they gave us a friendly wave. I turned off the T.V. and stretched.

"Good morning, and how did you ladies sleep?" Mr. Yukimura asked and I winced. Keiko put down her mug and looked up to her dad.

"We slept all right. Didn't we, Varia?" She winked at me.

"Sure did," I lied.

"Well, it's Saturday. What do you two have planned?" Mrs. Yukimura tied up her hair and quickly started to make breakfast. I glanced at Keiko.

"We were gonna go see a movie," She replied.

"What movie?"

"The Notebook," She grinned and I rolled my eyes. Another romantic female. It's bad enough that I'm stuck with Shiva.

**I heard that!** Shiva glared and I ignored her.

"At what time?" I asked as I gulped down the last drop of milk.

"In two hours. This gives me time to invite Kuwabara," Keiko beamed and put the remaining dishes in the sink.

"Who's Kuwabara?"

"You'll see."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Suntiger: _Ah, another chapter done. My thanks to:

**Raven aka Dai**: A sequel? To this? Are you insane? Wait, that's a dumb question. Because you are. Anyways, no there won't a sequel to this. It's suppose to finish the other fic for god's sake! I do have an obsession with Hiei. Just not as bad as my sister or any other Hiei fan girl. For one thing, I don't collect everything of Yu yu hakusho and I don't print out every single picture of him that I come across.

**Kitten**: Thank you so much for informing me of the Japanese religion, if they call it that. It's so interesting and I'm always willing to learn new things. I thirst for knowledge. HAHA that sounded so corny but yea. Thanks.

**Kairos**: Hey sis, go ahead and read Kitten's review. It will explain a lot and this way your aunt (or our aunt I should say) will understand Japan's belief of demons. And I didn't insult Hiei. Though I think it would be fun to piss him off. :D

**Eternal Midnight**: It seems like I'm rubbing off on you. Well, my character is anyways. Varia's British. She just doesn't have the entire accent thing going on because her Dad's German. She could be crazy no? XD that would make things very interesting.

**Schizo aka Steph**: HEY! I'M SO GLAD YOU HAD THE CHANCE TO READ MY STORY –Grins like a maniac- and thanks for enlightening me too. I haven't read the bible. It looks very boring. Is it? I read the sequel!

**Yume**: Hey sis! Another sister of mine… people are going to wonder what my parents have been doing.. anyways, yea. Thanks for reviewing since getting you to review is like pulling teeth some times. I'm just kidding!

_Suntiger:_ I feel like being an evil person today so guess what? –continues to have the grin-

_Celosia_: That's not a good grin people

_Suntiger_: Shut up

_Celosia_: make me

_Suntiger_: -erases her mouth- Did so.

_Solace_: -busts out laughing-

_Suntiger_: Anyways! What was I gonna say.. Oh yea! I won't update till I get 10 reviews this time. Yes, you heard me correctly. I said Ten! So if you want to keep on reading I suggest that you review, get your siblings (if they like this kind of stuff) to review, your friends to review and so on. BECAUSE IF I DON'T GET TEN THEN I WON'T UPDATE! MUWAHAHAH

_Shiva_: I have a feeling you won't get twenty reviews

_Suntiger_: Shut up

_Shiva_: but..

_Suntiger_: -glares-

_Shiva_: o.o alright already

_Hecate_: -whistles and doctors come in holding a straight jacket-

_Suntiger_: Wait a second! I don't like white! I want an orange straight jacket! I won't wear it till it's orange!

_Doctors_: -spray paint it orange-

_Suntiger_: -puts it on and the doctors lead her to the room- Look guys they have nice padded walls. WEEEEEEEE

_Hecate_: My creator. Yet another one. Won't be back for a while.


	8. Spirit detectives

**I'm back! Yay! After getting ten reviews! Ha! In your face Shiva!**

**Shiva: I said I doubt you'll get twenty reviews**

**Suntiger: I only wanted ten –sweat drops-**

**Celosia: Just shut up and let them read**

**"blah" talking out loud**

**Blah speaking in her mind**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Spirit Detectives**

Kuwabara turned out to be a tall orange haired male. He was around my age and went to the same school as Keiko. From what I learned, he was also a spirit detective. What I thought was cool is that he's the only human among the detectives. Surprising enough, he lasted through all the battles. I don't wanna be rude but he's a bit… well stupid.

**Extremely dull** Celosia grinned.

**Don't be so harsh. We all have our flaws** Solace folded her arms.

**I think he's funny** Shiva smiled.

**You mean funny looking** Celosia playfully kicked the veela.

**I DID NOT!** Shiva growled.

**Girls, play nice** Hecate said calmly.

**At least he's not a jerk. If I run into another pervert I swear I'll be making them sexless** Celosia snarled.

**I agree** Shiva nodded.

**Oh sure, just leave me out of the whole deal** I taunted them and they all gave me a glare.

"So what's your name again? I kinda forgot," Kuwabara sweat dropped.

"It's Varia Caligo," I repeated for the fifth time.

Keiko paid for our movie tickets and we chose our seats. I was stuck in between the two. Keiko was munching on popcorn and Kuwabara was slurping up a storm. I must have gotten bored some time during the movie because the next thing I knew it was over.

"Varia! I can't believe you! You fell asleep!" Keiko frowned.

"I'm sorry. It must be because I didn't sleep so well. I'll try to watch it again when it comes out on Video or something," I apologized. She sighed in response and Kuwabara stared blankly at the two of us. Probably wondering what we were talking about since he wasn't there to see me squirming on the bed trying to run away from the thing that was chasing me.

"Alright, what do we do now?" Kuwabara asked.

"I don't know," I answered.

"Wanna go to the arcade?"

"Sure," Keiko nodded and off we went again.

We came across the arcade, which I have never been to, and Kuwabara insisted me to play this game called Dance Dance Revolution. I examined the game. It looked difficult.

"I can't believe you never played this before," He said and he put these two coins in to play.

"Well, I don't exactly play a lot of things. I'm lazy," I mumbled as he chose a song. He informed me on how to play and I just prepared myself for the worst. The game started and even with Kuwabara's instructions I was lost.

**Let me do it for god's sake** Celosia muttered and took complete control of me. Now if there's anything I knew about Celosia is that she's very competitive. So as the game went on I, or should I say Celosia, was beating Kuwabara. At the end of the game I had won and Kuwabara was giving me a dagger glare.

"I thought you said you never played before!" Kuwabara growled.

"I know what I said and I meant it. I never played before," I rubbed the back of my neck and wondered how I was gonna explain this one.

"Then how come you defeated me!"

"Maybe because she played something similar to this?" Keiko suggested and I smiled. Mentally thanking her for saving my ass without her knowing exactly why I was able to overcome him.

"Yea, what she said," I grinned. Kuwabara continued to glare at me and I gave out a chuckle. I suddenly felt a chill run down my back and an instinct told me not to turn around. But I don't necessarily listen all the time so I disobeyed the instinct and immediately regretted it. There was a man standing at one of the booths that had flaming long red hair. His emerald sharp eyes stalked my movements and made me nervous. I was begging myself not to go invisible. Shockingly, I didn't. Maybe I have managed to control my powers overnight.

Yea right! It's probably gonna come back and kick me in the butt later on. My eyes trailed back to where the guy stood and he wasn't there anymore. I shivered and felt something warm breathing on my neck. I gave out a yelp and whirled around to see him standing behind me.

"Oh hey Kurama, I didn't think to see you here," Kuwabara greeted the person. Wait, that's Kurama. I slowly took a step away from him.

**He scares me** Shiva hid behind Hecate.

**Don't they all** Celosia scowled at the red head.

**Let's not be alarmed yet. Since he's not the enemy **Solace told us and we all agreed on something for once.

"It's nice seeing you too, Kuwabara. Keiko how is everything?" Kurama said softly. I peered into his eyes and noticed a golden speck in them.

**That's Youko in there. He had yellow eyes if I remember right** Shiva explained and remained hiding behind Hecate.

"However, I don't know you now do I? My name is Shuiichi Minamino. Also known as Kurama," Kurama smiled at me and I glared.

"Why were you staring at me earlier?" I retorted.

"Sorry, I sensed a strong presence in here and my eyes fell on you. You seem to have a strong aura but it's not precisely yours," Kurama looked confused. He obviously didn't know about the others so I wasn't going to tell him anything until I could actually trust him.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I think you do but let's drop the subject," Kurama smirked. "You haven't told me your name yet."

"Should I be telling you my name?"

"Varia! Be nice. He's on our side!" Keiko looked like she was about to explode in rage.

"Varia Caligo."

"Nice to meet you, Varia."

"I can't say likewise."

"Why are you acting this way? Is it because of the dream?" Keiko was mad all right. I shrugged and glanced over at Kuwabara. "Wanna play another round?"

"No way, you'll beat me," Kuwabara folded his arms.

"What dream was this?" Kurama tilted his head. I glared at the red haired beauty and half growled at myself. Celosia was definitely rubbing off on me. Her hatred towards men was affecting my trust towards them too.

"Nothing. It's none of your concern." Strange that I can trust Kuwabara but not this Kurama dude.

**Kuwabara is a human. He's too weak to cause you damage. Kurama on the other hand, is a dangerous person. Though, he probably means no harm. Be polite for once, Varia** Solace sighed. I made a mock gasp.

**That was like your longest sentence ever!** I teased and she growled at me.

"I see," He responded and his eyes narrowed. Was he trying to intimidate me? So not going to work.

"Umm… hey is anyone in the mood for pizza?" Kuwabara tried to lift up the tension that was swimming in the air. Keiko looked at her watch.

"It's only one in the afternoon. Are you that hungry?" She asked the carrot top male. He grinned and nodded.

"Would you like to join us?" Keiko asked the red head and I silently begged for him to decline.

"Sure."

Begging doesn't always work though. I walked in the back of the group as we headed towards the pizza restaurant. Kurama looked behind him to make sure I was still there. I rolled my eyes and watched other people pass me by. One lady in particular bumped into me and I think she did it on purpose.

"Sorry," She whispered and whipped her light brown hair over her shoulder. I caught a glimpse of her eyes, which were red, and they glared at me as if she knew me.

"Do I know you?" I asked and she smirked.

"I might."

The nervous feeling was coming back and I looked towards where the others were. They were way ahead of me and kept on walking like they didn't know that I had stopped following them.

"Seems like your friends don't know that you're missing," She grinned and I winced.

She's an enemy! Get away! Celosia hollered but I couldn't.

I was stuck and I wasn't able to move. I gave the girl a glare.

"What do you want?"

"I don't want you. My master does," She said.

**HARVA!** Solace yelled. I didn't care who she was I just wanted to get away. All of the sudden, my surroundings started to change.

**She teleported us** Shiva scanned the area.

**I kinda figured!** I fumed.

"It seems that you'll have to come with me."

"I really don't think so," I growled. I know I'm not much of a fighter but because Hecate trained me some and I have the others to back me up, I can put up quite the battle.

"What makes you think you'll get away from me?" Her head tilted.

"What makes you think I'll allow you to kidnap me?" I snapped back.

"Because I already have," She chuckled and she waved her left hand.

Behind her there were ten creatures forming. They were brown, ugly, with a huge mouth and a nice set of jaws, rough skinned, and a long tail whipped at the back. One of them moved towards me and prepared to pounce. I tried to budge my stiff body out of the way but I was still stuck. The thing attacked me, managing to rip my shirt, but when it raised his claw up again to strike me the creature went right through my body.

**You're phasing again** Hecate said.

And then it hit me. I had the ability to phase, go invisible and create defense shields. Why am I so forgetful? I grinned and used Hecate's speed to deliver a right punch towards my kidnapper. A bruise slowly developed on her cheek.

**I didn't know you could fight. I mean physically fight** Celosia blinked several times.

**All thanks to Shiva. Hiei taught her how to fight a little and she taught me.** I answered. I suddenly felt something hard slap me in the face and I fell back a few feet. This is probably what I get for not paying attention.

"You shouldn't allow yourself become so open, dear, it leaves room for the enemy to attack," She smirked. "Let me introduce myself, child, I am Harva. The right hand of Cyrus."

"Figures," I muttered and wiped my forehead since blood was trickling down from that area.

**Let me take over from here **Solace demanded and I gave a nod cause like I said, I'm not much of a fighter. Solace possessed me and I could feel my body tingle with a newfound energy.

"Harva, leave before you regret angering me," Solace altered my voice.

"I see, so it's true. Solace you have taken the form of a human. You've always been so pitiful. Precisely why Master Cyrus killed you."

"Varia has nothing to do with my past. She's clueless about everything," Solace retorted.

"I bet but it doesn't matter now does it? I need her dead. I need you to remain dead," Harva extended her claws and Solace growled.

I sensed the alien's energy exploding inside of me. Not a very pleasant feeling mind you. It feels as if you're being torn to bits. I would have screamed but technically I'm not me anymore. My ears picked up a voice. Solace's voice that was whispering a language. Not like I could understand what she was saying though. Suddenly I was glowing blue. Out of all the colors. Blue. Solace gave out a yell of some enchantment and I was struck by lighting. Luckily, here I didn't feel anything but Harva who was walloped a few seconds later sure did. When she twisted back around so I could see her face, her eye was missing. Very disturbing.

"Let us go home, Harva!" Solace shouted and another blue ball formed at her hands. The sphere grew and swirled around my body. Solace better not physically harm me other wise I'm gonna have a hard time moving later on. Nevertheless, the sphere shot forward and caught Harva and her creatures in its rage.

The black dress that Harva wore was torn now and Harva didn't look so glamorous herself. Not only was her left eye missing but her arm was broken, her right leg was barely attached to her and a deep gash was threatening her stomach. There were only little bits of remains of the monsters that she had summoned. She gave out a yelp and collapsed to the ground.

Solace gave up her power over me and when I came back into place I somehow managed to keep myself from falling too. I stood up straight and walked to her slowly. I steadied myself as I glared down at her. She was panting and blood poured down from the back of her head.

"Mercy, please, show me mercy."

I didn't know what to say. This would be my first time that someone had asked, more like beg, me to show them pity.

**Let me heal her** Shiva's voice murmured.

**What! Why! She tried killing us too you know!** Celosia scowled.

**Because she's a person too! What if that was you in pain instead of her! **Shiva snapped back.

**I wouldn't have challenged someone in the first place!** Celosia argued.

**Okay, let me put it this way then. What if that was Natalie there? What if she was the one that had attacked us?**Shiva asked.

**NATALIE IS DEAD FOR YOUR INFORMATION!** Celosia bellowed.

**AND SO ARE WE!** Shiva roared. I covered my ears. Another first has appeared. Shiva never yelled before. I heard a groan and I came back to reality. Harva was still laying at my feet and she was whimpering. Sometimes muttering curses at me. I tilted my head and thought this over. This Harva person was Solace's enemy making her mine too. She kidnapped me and wanted to take me to her master for god knows what reason. She tried to get her freaky things to come after me and failed. She didn't really deserve mercy or any medication but then I remembered something my mom used to tell me.

**Forgiveness isn't something that people deserve. It's something that they need** I whispered to myself but allowing the others hear me at the same time. Celosia scoffed at me and Solace smiled.

**It'd be cruel to leave her here on her own** I said and let Shiva seize me.

Fresh energy poured from me as Shiva concentrated on her healing powers. I glowed purple this time. Wind collected around me and Shiva placed my hand on Harva's head, which in response she gave out another yelp thinking I was going to finish her off. The gap in her head begun to slowly mend together and the magic gradually made its way down to her body. I watched as Harva's body started to take its normal form again.

When Shiva finished I was given back my body and I stared at the so-called enemy for a few minutes. I wondered how she would react and soon I got my answer. Harva sat up and glared at me. Her left eye was still missing so she covered it up with a patch. Reminded me of pirates and we sat there for a while. Just staring at each other.

"Why?" She broke the silence. I gave a shrug.

"Felt like the right thing to do."

She tilted her head. I'm guessing this is the first time… another first here.. Someone had treated her with kindness.

**You're such a softy, Varia** Celosia frowned and I could feel Hecate smirk. Harva stood up and turned her back on me. With a wave of her right hand we were back in Japan.

"Hey! Where are you going?" I asked her as she walked away.

"Wherever I want," Was all she said and she disappeared. I was going to say something else but I was interrupted by a certain girly voice that was followed by a male voice.

"Varia! WHERE'VE YOU BEEN? HAVEN'T YOU REALIZED THAT WE'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU? WHY DIDN'T YOU FOLLOW US TO THE PIZZA RESTAURANT!" Keiko looked ready to slap me.

"YEA! You've been gone for two hours!" Kuwabara informed me.

Wow, two hours? I expected a lot longer than that. I glanced over to the fox demon. He didn't say anything but he was studying me.

"What happened to your face, Varia? You look like you've been hit."

A smart fox demon at that.

"I just slipped and hit my face on a tree's root."

"But we're in the city," Kurama stated.

"You guys were in the city. I just got back in the city."

"Where were you?" Keiko repeated her question.

"In the park," I answered. Hey! I can lie!

"Why?"

"I thought someone was calling my name. Guess not."

"For two hours?"  
**You are so lame** Celosia laughed.

"Well, then I got lost," I sweat dropped.

"You see! This is why you have to stay with us!" Keiko remarked. "You're new here so you should stay with the group!"

I gave a slight nod and sighed in relief even though Kurama was still staring at me. I really hate being stared at.

**You hate a lot of things, Varia **Shiva said.

**Stop picking on me. It's bad enough I have to cover you guys up** I scowled and Shiva gave out a giggle.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Suntiger_: I'VE ESCAPED THE MENTAL ASYLUM! By the way, Varia's dreams are based on mine. Yes, I have really weird dreams. Everything Varia has dreamt of I already have. I use my dreams in the story.

Celosia: I think they get the picture.

_Suntiger_: Will you shut up and leave me alone!

Celosia: I can't. You created me. So guess what? YOU'RE STUCK WITH ME!

_Suntiger_: I'm gonna ignore her right now. Thanks to

**Losaye Maiden**: Hello new reviewer. I'm surprised you haven't lost your mind yet. I'm not contagious yay!

**Schizo aka Steph**: If there was a sequel to the bible I'd be hiding it too. Dad would just love it. Bible actually seems interesting. I'll have to steal it from my grandma. Oh wait, that's a sin. Guess I'll borrow it.

**Eternal Midnight**: Well, she met half of the gang. Now she just has to meet the other people. Any ideas on how she could meet Yusuke? Cause I'm actually out of ideas.

**Re**: Short name. But I'll deal. I LOVE YOU –huggles- don't take this the gay way. I just rhymed! Such enthusiasm! So yea.. I have ten reviews!

**Kitten**: Keiko is cool and she's one of my favorite characters. So unlike my other stories where I have her die to put in the dramatic flair I'm keeping her with Yusuke. Wow, I'm such a fan that I have her die in the other fics. Aren't I so nice? I already explained about Kuwabara's appearance in my review to your story.

**Saori Aki Orimi**: Now this is what I call a name. One that I'll never remember. Fantastic! I love you too! I would give out cyber cookies but I'm allergic to anything that deals with electronics. You see they explode on me. Varia is very much based me on. I space out, I talk to myself, I hardly pay attention, I have a sarcastic sense of humor and I'm just completely insane. Hence why the doctors came after me in the other chapter. Solace, I guess she's random. How is she random? Can you be more specific? O.o

**Wolf- black-flame**: My beloved supporter of all things. More like chaos but yea. I shall review your story when I'm not being supervised (being spied by my dad and the doctors are in the background).

**Lady Liliana**: YOU REVIEWED! MUWAHAHAH I LOVE YOU! It's been a while since I've seen you though. What have you been doing? And yes, straight jackets belong in the mental asylum. Look at mine, isn't it so pretty? It's unique. It's orange! XD!

_Suntiger_: Since I was waiting for the ten reviews it gave me a lot of time to actually type up the other chapters. So no writer's block for me! But then I got to this one chapter where I'm gonna need some advise.

Celosia: Everyone brace yourself. She's asking for help!

_Suntiger_: CAN IT FIRE BRAINS!

Celosia: at least I have one!

_Suntiger_: The doctors took it! Not my fault! Anyways, How would Varia meet with Yusuke? Yusuke's off in demon world taking over his ancestor's kingdom. Should I just randomly shove Varia in demon world? Email me if you can. You're forgetting a few things

_Suntiger_: Yea, I know that. I'm on spring break. So don't count on me making updates very quickly. Dad has restrictions on his computer. What sucks is that it's constantly raining.

Shiva: one more thing!

_Suntiger_: Out of the five spirits. Varia, Celosia, Shiva, Solace, and Hecate. Who's your favorite?


	9. The dream

_Suntiger_: Wow, I got more reviews then I expected. I'M LOVED!

Celosia: I think they just love the characters that your non –existing mind created.

Shiva: Let them read!

"Blah" Talking out loud

Do I really need to keep putting that there or do you get the idea?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx**

**The Dreams **

Keiko took me home right after that little dispute. Mrs. Yukimura asked how our day was, how the movie go and what we wanted for dinner. I didn't realize it was so late in the afternoon until my stomach growled at me for not feeding myself. Keiko told her mom about my sudden disappearance and my excuse for not following her to the pizza place.

"You should be more careful, dear. It's not exactly safe for you to go around on your own," Her mother told me. Funny how Dad said that Japan was barely known for its crimes. He informed me that Japan was almost sin free. I just nodded at her and smiled as she brought in some food. My stomach was very happy to see food.

**Shouldn't really worry about us though. We seem to kick people's ass **Celosia filed her nails. I wasn't aware that spirits could do that. She might just be pretending though. It must be boring to be a spirit.

"Hey Varia," Keiko said.

"Yea."

"Do you like fish?" She asked.

"Not really," I answered.

"Oh," She didn't say anything else afterwards but watched me as I bit down into the meat. I licked the flavor off my lips and looked up to see her grinning at me.

"What?"

"Do you like that?"

"Yea, it's really good. What is it?"

"It's fish."

My face turned a dark red and I headed towards the bathroom. I could hear her laughing back in the kitchen. I locked myself in the room and waited. It hit me a few minutes later. I had the runs. A very bad case of them too. I heard knocking on the door and glared even though I knew she couldn't see me.

"Varia, are you okay in there?"

**Sure she is.. she's just taking a dump** Celosia laughed.

**Stop teasing her. It's not her fault her stomach acts weird to different food** Shiva frowned.

**It's funny though** Celosia beamed.

"Yea, I'm alright," I managed to reply.

"You sure?" She questioned.

**Very persistent now isn't she?** Solace smiled.

**Will you people shut up** I snapped.

**Now look what you've done. You made her mad** Shiva folded her arms over her chest. Celosia was grinning like a Cheshire cat. **Not my fault she's so sensitive** Celosia responded.

"I'm positive," I said loud enough so she could hear me.

"Okay, if you say so," She yawned and walked away from the door.

I growled at myself and pulled at the shower curtains. I don't why I just felt like ripping something at the moment.

"Hey Varia, after you're done do you want to watch a horror movie?"

"Oh joy," I muttered to myself. "Not really. I tend to be really paranoid afterwards. So unless you want a slumber party I highly suggest that we don't." She laughed at that and I rinsed my hands with the new bar of soap, dried them and got out.

"I'm bored," She huffed and sat on the stool.

"We can play I Spy if you want," I sarcastically suggested.

"No thank you," She rolled her eyes.

"I can teach you a few dances if you want," I said.

"Dances?"

"Yea, since my Dad is always moving us around I know a few things. I was in Spain for a while and I was taught how to dance," I grinned and she got up. "You up to it?"

Grinning, she replied with a nod. I got out the stereo and played a few songs. Most were techno and others were Spanish rap. I taught her the tango and her dad came into the room while I tried to get her to dance to the salsa. He knew the salsa and begun to dance with his daughter.

I grinned as I watched them and suddenly remembered my own parents. I wondered how they were and what they were doing. Mom had told me that she would be back in a week. How would I explain that I couldn't be in the house anymore? After two hours, Keiko gave up on dancing. Her dad had gone to bed and we soon followed. I gazed at the dream catcher and gave a small smile.

"Good night, Varia!" Keiko called from down the hallway.

"Night!"

I got under the covers and stared at the ceiling for a few minutes. Thinking and worrying over my parents. I fell asleep only to be a wake an hour later. I jolted again feeling as though someone just splashed me with cold water. Sweat trickled down my forehead and I used the back of my hand to wipe it away. An instinct told me to rise up and get out of the room. I heard a faint whisper but I couldn't understand what it was saying. I just trailed behind the soft speaking foreign voice into Keiko's bedroom.

What I saw wasn't a pleasant sight. Keiko sat at her desk with blood pouring down from her wound on her chest. Her mouth was opened wide to make a silent scream. I turned around to face away from the gore and glanced at her bed. The bed sheets were torn and the mattress looked like it had gone through hell. The pillows contained several holes and the pictures on her wall were scattered on the floor. I heard a knocking sound on the door, but when I turned to look at it there was nobody there.

I quickly escaped the victim's room and found myself in the kitchen. The T.V. had crashed to the floor, the stools were broken, the table had been smashed, and I found Keiko's parents lying on the ground dead. Mrs. Yukimura had a gap in her head. My guessing is that she was shot. Her husband, on the other hand, had a missing arm and eye. I heard the gentle voice calling to me but this time I didn't obey it. I didn't want to find another body. The next thing I knew there was a creature standing next to me.

Another dark wraith with their hands extended towards me as if they wanted to grab me. I immediately backed away and realized that I was trapped. The thing snatched my right hand and bit into it. I shrieked as I felt the cold sharp fangs sink into my skin. When it released me I had to watch my blood dance out of my injury. In the monster's hand was an eye.

Mr. Yukimura's eye.

I gave out a disgusted grunt and the eye was forced into the gash of my hand. As soon as it was inside, the skin around the wound started to mend and close. The eye twitched and stared at me. I shivered and tried to pull away from death's grasp.

"We are watching you, Varia. Always watching you," The thing said and my eyes closed. I felt someone shake me and woke up to find Keiko, in good health by the way, standing over me.

"You were having another nightmare," She murmured and I nodded. I didn't exactly trust my voice to speak. Her brows furrowed and she took my hand. I winced and gave out a sharp cry. "OWW!"

"What did you do to your hand?" She asked me. I stared at my right hand and my fingertips caressed the scar that was embedded in the flesh.

The scar took the shape of an eye.

"I don't know. I might have accidentally cut myself," I answered.

She gave a slight nod and dragged me off to the bathroom. She pulled out the First Aid Kit and bandaged my hand. I caught a glimpse of her watch and it read Three A.M. I yawned and growled at myself.

**Damned Dreams** Celosia muttered.

**Well, I can't exactly do anything** I pouted. Solace gave a soft sigh and Shiva yawned. Hecate didn't say anything. She had a dark look on her face. I inspected the bandages and smiled. Keiko should be a nurse.

"Let's try to go back to sleep," Keiko's eyes were slowly closing.

"Yea. Night girl," I went back to my room and just laid there. I was too paranoid to fall asleep and I didn't want to have another dream. My eyes kept falling on the scar on my hand. I felt my eyes get heavy and closed them for a second. What was a second became a few hours and the next thing I knew it was one in the afternoon. I got up and clothed myself. I lazily went down the stairs and sat in one of the stools.

"Good afternoon, Varia, you slept in late," Mrs. Yukimura greeted me.

"Argh," I groaned and my head slumped onto the counter.

"You alright?"

"Yes, just sleepy," I glared at the refrigerator. I couldn't bring myself to look at Keiko's mom. Not after the dream I had.

"Well, Keiko is outside."

I took the hint and heaved myself outside. I found Keiko, Kuwabara and Kurama sitting in an open area. They looked like they were having a picnic. Keiko offered me a sandwich and I didn't accept it until I made sure what it was made of. The boys watched me devour the food and I glared at them.

Why do they always stare at me like I'm a freak?

**Because you are** Celosia mumbled.

**An interesting one at that** Hecate smirked

**You're not helping** I snapped.

**Seems like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed** Solace smiled. How could they be so cheerful after what happened last night?

**Isn't it obvious?** I grumbled.

"Are you feeling okay?" Kurama questioned and felt for a temperature.

I was so not in a good mood. "I'm fine."

"Hey Varia, I was looking in your closet and I realized that your clothes were torn," Keiko said and I flinched. Could the closet creature be after me again? Did it find me? Does Koenma know?

**Calm down, if that was the case you'd be gone by now. It was probably part of your dream. It seems that was ever happens there, happens in reality too** Hecate reassured me and I let out a sigh.

"Yea, I kinda got into an accident with them. Regulus, my pet tiger, likes to jump and surprise me," I replied.

"You have a pet tiger? THAT IS SO COOL!" Kuwabara grinned. Remind me not to ever introduce him to Regulus.

"Yea…"

"Well, maybe we should go shopping," Keiko implied.

"Sure."

Keiko got up and went inside to inform her mom where we were going. I didn't care as long as I wasn't here. We headed towards the shopping center and she hauled me into the fitting rooms. I had to try on everything she handed to me. Now, I don't know about you but I really don't like her fashion style. So I escaped the fitting room and pulled off some of the clothes I saw that were being completely ignored. Probably because it was labeled Goth. Black loose jeans with a velvet belt wrapped around my hips.

I grabbed an orange blouse that had two pockets on the chest part and V line. The second pair of clothes I selected was a red sweater and navy blue baggy pants. What can I say I like to be comfortable and able to run if the need comes. Though, I don't think Keiko really approved of my choice. We went in another direction where the ranks contained skirts and dresses. Things that I'm not very fond of. Keiko chose a flirty light pink skirt and Kurama took out a shirt that was a darker shade of pink. I simply refused to wear them.

"But you'll look good in them!" Keiko protested.

"I don't like pink."

"I wear pink. It's no big deal," Kurama said and I bit my tongue to keep from saying something that I was going to regret later. Kuwabara let out a gasp and ran towards the back of the store. We waited for him and he came back holding a pair of navy blue jeans along with an elegant black turtleneck that had the design of a tiger on the back.

**Gotta hand it to him. He's got great taste in women's clothing** Solace smiled and Shiva nodded in agreement.

**Too bad he doesn't have that in men's** Celosia smirked.

"Thanks Kuwabara, this is perfect," I grinned and he blushed.

"Hey guys, I need some winter clothing," Keiko said and we walked towards another area of the hoard. I looked around and found some sashes. A sudden question popped into my head.

"Hey Kurama, You're a demon right?" I asked and he nodded.

"How do demons 'claim' their mate?"

He gave me a curious look and tilted his head.

"They bite the flesh on the neck. More like the junction between the shoulders and the neck," He answered and I winced. "Why?"

"No reason," I gave out a nervous laugh. "Keiko, pass me that long purple scarf. Yea that one."

I wrapped the scarf around my neck and tied it. No one was going to bite my neck. NO ONE!

**Damned vampires** I muttered and I could hear Shiva laugh.

**So that's how the demons claim their mates **Solace chuckled and I glared at her.

**How do aliens claim?** I asked.

**They bed them** Solace replied. I took a step away from Kurama and he laughed at me.

"Don't worry I have no intentions of claiming you as mine."

I'm safe for now. We waited for Keiko to come out of the fitting rooms as I sat myself on the blue chair. She came out after twenty minutes.

"Alright, all done. You ready to go home?" She asked us and I nodded.

We waved to the guys and headed home finally. I was tired for some reason. Probably because of all the dreams. I didn't want to sleep though when we arrived at her house. As soon as I stepped into her house I felt a very strange vibe went through my body.

**Someone is here** Hecate mumbled while I groaned. I wasn't in the mood for visits. Especially from the people who want me dead. Keiko gave me a funny look.

"You okay?" She asked me.

"Yea, I'm fine. I think I have to use the restroom," I lied and went upstairs before she could say anything. I hate lying to her. Keiko's actually a really nice person once you got to know her. I don't want my enemies to harm her. I slowly crept into my room when the vibe came back at full force.

**We're ready** Solace said and I opened the door to find a familiar fire breed standing near my window. The spirits inside me relaxed.

"Where've you been?" Hiei glared at me.

"Around."

"Where?"

"I just came back shopping. Calm down."

He stared at me a few more minutes and I realized that I was still wearing the scarf. Don't worry I paid for it.

"Why are you wearing that?" He referred to the scarf.

"I felt cold," I answered. Another lie.

"It's April. The human world only gets warm temperatures during this time," He said. Wow, you never fail to amaze me. He actually knows the human seasons!

"Actually, Hiei, in other parts of the world they're getting cold weather," I grinned and he grunted.

"Don't get smart with me."

"I don't have to get smart. I am smart," I stuck out my tongue playfully and immediately regretted it. He grabbed my tongue while using his index finger and thumb.

"Lwet goe awf mey tougue," I tried to say. That would be my pathetic attempt of saying 'Let go of my tongue'. But you probably already knew that. He smirked at me and I scowled but he released my tongue.

"So how are you?" I asked. Kinda late I know but better late than never.

"I'm fine," He answered coldly.

"Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be with that lady?" I raised my eyebrow. He smirked again and sat on the windowsill.

"Are you trying to say that you don't want me here?"

"Don't put words in my mouth! I never said that!" I fumed.

"Have you been getting dreams?" He asked me suddenly and he wore a grim frown. I blinked a few times. How did he know?

"Yea why?"

"They say that Cyrus can locate you while you sleep."

"You mean he can find me in my dreams?" If you even call those dreams. Hiei nodded. "How?"

"Most of your dreams have been in this house right?" Hiei quizzed me.

"Yea… are you saying by using my dreams he'll discover where I am?"

"Precisely, you're practically giving him Keiko's address." How nice of me.

"Well, what can I do? It's not like I can control them."

He handed me a ring. Oh hell no, he's not proposing is he? He slipped it on for me since I wasn't going to do it.

"This is one of Koenma's gadgets. It controls your dreams. You probably will still have nightmares but if you have this they won't find you," Hiei explained and I stared at the ring. It had a silver band with a ruby stone in the middle. He stepped closer to the window and I watched him.

"Are you leaving?" I asked him.

"Hn."

I sighed and turned away facing the closet so I can put my new clothes in it. I heard the window close and figured that he was gone but then I felt something extremely warm behind me. Muscular arms wrapped around my waist and threatened to pick me up. I gave out a squeak and whizzed around to find Hiei embracing me. "Eh.. Hiei?"

"What?"

"What are you doing?"

"You're still mine," He smirked and nipped my shoulder. I shivered and bit my bottom lip to keep from doing anything that I would regret.

**SOMEONE HELP ME!** I shrieked.

**Calm down, He won't do anything** Shiva covered her ears. Celosia was laughing uncontrollably.

**He's just covering you with his scent** Solace folded her arms.

**Is that a good thing?** I was getting nervous again.

**It's the first step to claiming a mate. After that I suppose it goes to biting **Hecate explicated and my eyes went wide. I felt hands trying to remove my scarf and I yelped. I jumped out of the hug and I glared at him. He looked like he was biting back a laugh. I continued to glare.

"Don't be so nervous."

"DON'T BE NERVOUS! YOU'RE TRYING TO BITE ME! YOU VAMPIRE!" I snapped and his lips curved into a small smile. He opened the window and jumped out. I didn't go anywhere near the window until I was sure that he left. I closed the window and gazed at the ring another time.

**I think he just proposed to you** Celosia was grinning and trying so hard not to laugh. Trying, though, seems like the key word here.

**Don't make me put you in the corner** I growled but as you can see I really don't have anything to terrorize them with.

**What corner?** Celosia broke down laughing. I groaned and prepared myself for the teasing.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Suntiger_: Yup, I'm still on the loose. You're gonna love the next few chapters XD.

Thanks to:

**Raven**: I just noticed that I respond to reviews in order. Yup, I definitely have an obsessive compulsive disorder. YAY! I get to star in one of your fictions. Just don't have me killed or lose my virginity and I'm fine!

**Peeka chan**: I'm going with your advice. Just updating when I feel the need to.. or when someone threatens me. I'm just kidding.

**Schizo Aka Steph**: Hey! What's taking you so long to update your fic! I had a taco today. And I know how much you love tacos o.o

**Wolf-black- Flame**: You can't say anything! I reviewed! So ha! Chaos is fun. Most of the time anyways. Don't you just love drama?

**Kitten**: She's starting to trust the fox more. Lol. Celosia has fans! Thanks a bunch for helping me out. I got some great ..plots of disaster that's gonna happen soon.

**Hieisfiredemoness**: You know I've actually seen you around before. Probably never reviewed me but every time I check who has me on their favorites list your name is there. And yet I meet you now. Strange. The dream Varia has in this chapter actually was my dream too. I woke up with a scar of an eye on my hand when I was six years old. That's how I remember the dream but my parents didn't die in it. They were just kidnapped. And as for the mental asylum… the doctors are still looking for me. I know, aren't the walls so much fun? You can bounce on them all day!

**Silverdragon63**: A new reviewer! I'm loved I'm loved! Varia's already paranoid. As you can see she doesn't like watching horror movies. But hey, she's a load of fun to tease!

**Kairos:** Hey sis! Again! Thanks for helping out and you know if you need me I'm here for ya. I'm gonna kick Nicole's ass! If not me, then my other side of the brain will! And you know who I mean!

**Lady Liliana**: Did you have to pick an L name? It's okay. I'm not big on reviews. Only when I'm in an evil mood. Then I get demanding. Yup, Varia's my favorite too. Probably because if I was put into the story Varia would be me. She has a lot of my personality.

_Suntige_r: Hey Celosia! You have fans!

Celosia: Well of course I do. I am the best character out of the story. I mean who can resist me?

Hecate: let's not get too cocky

Shiva: I have some fans too! Varia you do too!

Varia: Eh uh? Were you talking to me? Sorry I spaced out

Solace: She spaces out even when we're not in her head.

_Suntiger_: Umm.. yea.. Till next time. By the way, in other fictions I've seen Hiei tease other girls. Or get dominant and over possessive. So don't review me saying he was out of character.

Celosia: Oh look the doctors found us

Doctors: You must come back to the hospital! –straps her up in the orange straight jacket-

_Suntiger_: -rips it with her claws- I can't go back now. I have a story to type! Later!


	10. Twin and Creator

_Suntiger_: I updated again. I feel like I'm the only one that's doing that now. I tried to go read other people's story and they haven't updated!

Solace: Patience is a virtue.

_Suntiger_: Well, I'm running out of it

Celosia: I don't like this chapter

Shiva: -laughing uncontrollably-

_Suntiger_: You'll see why she hates it

Solace: I think it's funny

Hecate: You think everything is funny

"Blah" Talking

**Blah** speaking in the head

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Twin and Creator**

Keiko barged into my room early in the morning and went through my things. I glared at her. "What are you doing so early in the morning?" I asked.

"School remember? It's Monday," Keiko said and threw my uniform in my face. "Hurry up or you'll be late."

We rushed through breakfast and went our separate ways. We don't go to the same school. I don't even remember the name of my school. Pitiful aren't I?

"Ms. Caligo. You're late," Mrs. Hitomu greeted me.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Hitomu, I couldn't read all the signs," I apologized, which was half true. I didn't understand half of the signs that pointed in directions.

"You're excused this time but try to leave your house earlier."

One problem: I'm used to leaving my house. Keiko's place was further away from the school. "Yes, Ma'am."

School dragged onward after that. I barely paid attention, which is weird because I tend to pass my classes. Maybe it's because while I don't pay attention Solace does and she helps me afterwards. I waited for the hours to go by and finally we were set free. I mean, we were able to go home. I met Keiko along the way and she grabbed my arm while keeping her smile.

"What?"

"I want you to meet some of my close friends but first I need to go over to Kuwabara's," She told me and I raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Because I need to get Shizuru."  
"Who's that?" Don't I ask a lot of questions?

"His older sister. She's really cool. I think you'll like her," Keiko grinned. We arrived at Kuwabara's place and she knocked on the door. A girl with longer auburn hair and light brown eyes opened the door. Maybe they were related but this makes me wonder where Kuwabara gets his orange hair. The girl put on a slight smile.

"Hey Keiko."  
"Shizuru, how are you?" Keiko beamed and moved out of my view. "This is Varia. Varia meet Shizuru."

"Hello, you're the one Kuwabara talks about," Shizuru eyed me.

"Eh.. He talks about me?"

"Just some new girl he said," Shizuru chuckled. Should I be worried?

"Don't freak out, Varia, he has a crush on this girl named Yukina," Keiko must have read my mind and I sighed in relief.

"So where is your brother?" Keiko asked.

"Upstairs doing his homework I hope."  
"Hey, may I use the restroom?" I asked politely.

"Yea but you'll have to use the one upstairs. The downstairs is having plumbing problems." I nodded and climbed the stairs. The door was closed so I opened it only to reveal an almost naked orange haired male. I let out a very loud scream.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!"

And then he screamed at me. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Keiko slammed the door since I was too stuck to move. Apparently, she heard me from below.

**I've gone blind! My poor virgin eyes!** Celosia had swirls in her eyes.

**Knock next time you idiot** Hecate's face was burning red. Solace had covered Shiva's eyes and said **"You're too young for this."**

I went over my recent memories. I just saw Kuwabara in nothing but a towel. Yea, I was definitely going through shock.

"Are you okay Varia?" Keiko asked me and shook me. I made no response. Shizuru started to snap her fingers and I gazed up at her.

"She'll be okay," She said. Kuwabara came down a few minutes later. I was fiddling with my thumbs as Keiko and Shizuru were chatting.

"Sorry I didn't knock," I ordered myself not to blush.

"It's okay…. "

I went upstairs to use the restroom and locked the door. Don't want Kuwabara getting revenge now do we? I finished up and washed my hands. Keiko, Shizuru and Kuwabara were waiting for me at the door.

"Where we going now?" I asked.

"Going to visit Genkai and Yukina," Kuwabara grinned. Oh yea, Yukina is the girl he has a crush on.

"Who's Genkai?"

"An old friend of ours," Keiko answered and we left the building. We arrived to a temple looking thing. Keiko told me it was a shrine. Mind you I've never seen a shrine. I scanned the area. It was a nice place but it was near the woods. I could already feel my phobia creeping on me.

"Genkai should be somewhere," Kuwabara said.

"Keiko, Shizuru, Kuwabara!" A young female voice shouted and my head turned towards the noise. A girl with sea green hair and reddish eyes appeared. She held a smile on her face and the scent of winter surrounded her. I was getting chills just by her body odor.

"YUKINA!" Kuwabara yelled and I had to plug my ears with my fingers. I have very sensitive hearing. I watched as Kuwabara sprung from his position over to the maiden and shower her with love.

"My beloved Yukina and how are you?" Kuwabara asked. I winced seeing this scene. This was going to give me nightmares. So much for the ring.

"I'm fairing very well, Kazuma," Yukina tilted her head and smiled. Something about this chic reminded me of someone. Another lady opened the sliding doors and glared at us. Pink hair waved to her shoulders and sharp brown eyes seemed alert.

"I haven't seen you before," Yukina said and I gave her a greeting smile.

"Hi, my name is Varia Caligo," I introduced myself.

"I'm Yukina," She beamed at me and bowed. Oh right, I have to bow. I bowed back and regain my posture as the other lady came forward.

"What are you?" The elder asked me and I blinked. Huh, Human?

"What do you mean?"

"Your energy doesn't seem right. It's not as regular as the other female students I come across," She said and I gave out a nervous laugh.

"I sensed the difference as well," Kurama stated. Why is everyone gaining on me? Shizuru and Kuwabara tilted their heads in thought.

"Now that you mention it. She doesn't seem normal," Kuwabara muttered. This is how you're getting revenge eh?

**Better make up something quick** Celosia implied.

**Like what? I ran out of lies** I groaned.

"What are you talking about I'm perfectly normal," I defended myself.

"Well, she's not a demon," Yukina studied me.

"What are you guys blabbering about? She's fine!" Keiko said but even she seemed uncertain. Lovely. Was anybody listening to me?

"So how do you all know each other?" This would be my weak attempt of changing the topic. I cleared my throat.

"It's actually a long story," Kuwabara started. My weak attempt seemed to have worked and after an hour of explaining of how they knew each other I begun to understand the spirit detectives.

**You know, spirit detectives seems like fun** Celosia grinned and I growled. Automatically knowing what she was thinking.

**Read my mind. Hell no** I confirmed.

**Awww come on. If we become spirit detectives then we can get closer to Hiei** Shiva tried to persuade me.

**You're the one with the crush on him. Not me** I said.

**It will help you train and control your powers** Hecate informed me.

**You're against me too!** I uttered in disbelief.

**I'm only in it so you can learn how to activate your powers without our help** Hecate folded her arms. I turned to Solace for help.

**I agree with them actually. This would help you a lot** Solace smiled. I was on a losing battle.

**Well, it's my decision and if I don't want to then I won't** I retorted. I came back to reality only to come to face with the people staring at me in wonder. Keiko gave me a peculiar glance.

"Are you alright Varia? You've been out of it for five minutes," Keiko said. I really should pay more attention. I shifted my weight to my other leg.

"Yea, I'm fine. I was just in deep thought," I answered which was half the truth. I was in deep thought. More like in deep conversation.

"Well, come on. I'll make some tea," Yukina smiled at me.

**She reminds me of you, Shiva** Celosia mumbled.

**Why?** The veela child asked.

**She's always smiling** Hecate winced. We were invited inside and sat around a small table. Japanese people don't really like using chairs now do they? Yukina sat at my right and gave me a cup of tea. I sniffed it first. This is my first time having tea.

"Is it good?" I asked and she chuckled.

"Try it first."

I took my first sip and licked my lips. It was actually pretty good but I wasn't planning on asking her what type of tea it was. Who knows what it is but I knew if I found out I was eventually going to lose my taste for it. I watched the others converse amongst themselves. I'm not much of a chatterbox. A pale white hand waved in front of me and I turned to see Yukina.

"Hmm?"

"We already told you how we know each other but how did you come to know Keiko?" Yukina asked.

"I met Hiei while he was wounded," I answered.

"Oh! What did you do? Did you take him to a doctor?" Yukina's eyes lit up in concern. I shook my head.

"No, I just used the first aid kit," I lied. I've been dishonest a lot lately.

"You should have brought him to me. I have healing powers," Yukina placed her cup down. Now she definitely reminds me of Shiva. Kurama poked me on the shoulder and motioned me to come outside with him.

**To go or not to go. That is the question** Celosia narrowed her eyes.

**Now is not the time for your philosophy Celosia** Solace said. I followed the fox demon outside and waited for him to shut the door.

"What?"

"Koenma spoke to me yesterday. You're a soul redeemer aren't you?" He asked me and I tilted my head.

"If you know what I am then why do you always put me on the spot? I don't need Keiko or everyone knowing what I am," I frowned.

"You have the spirit of Shiva in there don't you?" He smirked.

"Yea so?"  
"Hiei told me about her. He was close to the veela. Does she remember what she made him promise before she passed away?" He questioned.

"Hold on a second."

**Hey Shiva, what's he talking about?** I asked the child.

**A promise … well I made him make promises all the time though he broke them** Shiva thought for a while.

**The last one. Not all of them** Celosia rolled her eyes.

**OH! It was to find his..HEY!** Shiva suddenly gave out a loud shriek.

**What!** I snapped.

**His twin sister! I told him to find his twin sister!** Shiva exclaimed.

**Oh..okay..** I was brought back to reality again when Kurama snapped his fingers in front of me.

"Well?"

"Yea she remembers. Why?"  
"Yukina is Hiei's twin sister."

"But they look nothing and act nothing like, minus the eyes and height," I argued but Kurama just gave me a simple smile.

**They could be fraternal twins** Solace said.

**True.** Hecate nodded her head.

"So is that all you wanted me out here for?" I folded my arms.

"Yes, you can go back inside if you want."

"And what about you?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I have business to take care of. Tell everyone I had to go," Kurama replied and turned around to go down the stairs but then he stopped shortly.

"By the way, why is it that I smell Hiei's scent on you? Has he come by any time soon?" Kurama looked like he was making himself not grin but I could see the humor and mischief in his eyes. I mentally smacked and ordered myself not to blush.

"What are you talking about? I smell nothing like him."

"You're in denial."

"I am not."

Kurama laughed but said nothing in return. Instead he waved and climbed down the long stairs that led up to Genkai's temple.

**Business to take care of he says** Celosia mocked in a high pitched voice. To me it sounded squeaky.

**Shut up Celosia. If I didn't know any better I'd say you actually like the fox** I teased the pyromaniac spirit.

**SAY WHAT!** She blew up. The others and I laughed at her while she grew red in the face.

**-2 Months later-**

Hiei cut off the last intruder's head and wiped his sword using his cape. He sheathed his new blade and looked up to find Mukuro standing above him.

"What is it?"

"Nothing. I just like watching you work," The lady replied.

"Hn."

"It's been a while since you've last visited the human. Do you miss her?" Mukuro asked the fire sprite.

"Hn."

A smile played on the bionic woman's face. She knew he did just he wouldn't admit to it. He would check on the girl every so often while using his jagan eye. "Why don't you go see her Hiei?"

"Hn."

He was so good at making a conversation. She sighed and takes a few steps closer to her kingdom but then stops and turns to face him.

"Hiei, I have a job for you to do."

This caught his attention and he stared at her. Waiting for the order.

"There's been a riot in one of the demon cities near by. Find the trouble makers and get rid of them," She informed him.

"What city?"

"The City of Divs."

Hiei stood up and raced towards the city since he was determined to get this mission over with. Once he arrived to the city he sat on one the trees. He studied the demons that passed him and pondered over which one would actually cause trouble. An angry outburst went off signaling it was time to get involved and he ran towards the explosion. He stopped at the edge of the door to find a woman. She was glaring directly at him like she had somehow known that he was coming for her.

"You're the one causing disturbance?"

"Yes, and for one reason only. To get your attention," The female answered. Her hand moved away her long purple hair to reveal red eyes.

"Why?"

"You know a child named Varia, am I correct?" Her eyes narrowed. Hiei glared at her and wondered how she knew Varia. She smirked.

"No worries, I am not after her. I needed to warn you," She said. Hiei only answered her with his silence and she continued.

"She's in danger, Hiei. On August 2nd she will lose her powers and the spirits that have claimed her body as their vessel will be set loose," She told him, "Your enemy, Cyrus, knows of this time and will attack her. If she is left unguarded she will die."

"And how do you know this?" Hiei asked her.

"My name is Astera. I am the creator of Hecate. The first spirit that came to Varia," Astera smiled. "I will be waiting for my invention to come for me."

The woman disappeared and Hiei stared blankly at the spot where she was once standing. He ran back towards Mukuro's Kingdom and left a note stating that he will be back in a few days. With that he opened a portal to the human world and went looking for Varia.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Suntiger_: Yup, the next chapters are going to have you close to peeing in your pants. Why? Because in my opinion they're hilarious.

Thanks to:

**Raven**: YAY! I just get hurt in the fic. No problem. I can handle pain.

**Kitten**: Yay, I kept him in character. I'm always wondering if I do or if I don't. I honestly don't know what I should do to the 'spirits' in Varia's head. Should I have leave or stay?

**Peek-chan and her muses**: I have to tell you something. When I was reading your review, I had busted out laughing. Loudly. My dad heard me and came to investigate. As soon as he saw that I was alone in his room, on the computer and laughing like a maniac he decided that I needed therapy. I'm glad that you enjoy this fiction. It's one of my favorites.

**Hieisfiredemoness:** I feel you. I have one too. I have a younger brother, a dad who likes to boot me off whenever he so pleases, and a mom. Yes, I have such wonderful dreams. As for the doctors, ahaha. They will never have me!

**Wolf- Black-Flame**: Okay, me waits for your update but tell me when you do. I tend to get absent minded and forget things. I'm on a role! –goes rolling down a hill- literally!

**Silverdragon63**: Yes, this will raise some questions. AHA! I'm glad you enjoyed my fiction. XD But you should the next few chapters. The 'spirits' are up to no good and Kurama has a few tricks up his sleeve.

**Eternal Midnight**: -shakes her- When do you plan on updating! You're going to have to tell me What OMFGJEKAD is. I know what the four first letters are then you lost me. Yes, His possessiveness gets worse over the chapters. –laughs-

_Suntiger_: Hecate you have a fan! And Varia you seem to be very well-known. Everyone is after you o.o

Hecate: -rolls her eyes-

Shiva: Oh come on now be pleased!

Celosia: I don't think she even cares.

Solace: -glares- you cause so much fricking trouble in the next few chapters that it's not even funny.

Varia: Will one of you kind reviewers please kidnap me? I need to get away from my mind invaders.

_Suntiger_: Should I put previews in my chapters? Oh yea one more thing. Should I let the mind invaders, as Varia has dubbed them, stay after the series or go to Spirit World? Or should I make a sequel to this or leave it alone? I think I should leave it alone. But I do plan on making a one-shot after this.

Suntiger: Oh yea, before I forget. Can anyone guess what kind of business Kurama meant? -grins evilly- If you can I'll give you something. I don't know what yet. You'll have to tell me.


	11. Lousy Birthdays

**Suntiger: Yea yea I know. I took my time on updating. Just read the chapter.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Lousy Birthdays, Now I'm Fifteen**

I glanced nervously around. I was in Keiko's bathroom and it was about almost midnight. I hated my birthday. It was the day when I actually become a normal human but when I do bad things tend to happen.

I started to glow white, and for once I didn't panic. I had already gone through this experience. I let out a growl when I felt the spirits inside me split and rise from me. A light red flared at my right, a dark blue blazed on my left, above me was a pitch black cloud and a violet colored fuzzed dance in front of me. I heard a giggle and after I opened my eyes I realized that doing this in the bathroom was not a good idea. It was way too overcrowded.

"Can we get out?" Celosia said. Her red hair had reached her waist and her green eyes shone in the dark. Spirit eyes can do that but right now she was as solid as a rock. She seemed like she was sixteen years old.

"We are out," Shiva answered the pyromaniac. Shiva was still a short naive child but she appeared thirteen years old with the mind of an eight year old. Her wavy blond hair flowed to her shoulders and her lavender eyes blinked curiously around her.

"I meant out of the bathroom. You can barely breathe in here," Celosia remarked and I nodded.

"But we can't let Keiko see us," Solace told us. Solace's long navy blue hair was up in a pony tail and braided. Her yellow eyes flickered and turned normal. The alien looked like she was twenty years old.

"If the human girl spots us then we're going to have problems and I don't feel like explaining to her who we are," Hecate frowned as she pushed the others out of the bathroom. Hecate's silver hair shot up in spikes, and to make her eyes look human it turned white with two black pupils.

"Easy, all I have to say is that we were once stuck in Varia's body and now we're free but for only a week," Celosia grinned. She loved messing with people's heads.

"I still think it's strange that we become alive, solid people when Varia's birthday comes around," Solace muttered.

"Even worse is that I lose my powers," I groaned.

"Well, at least we don't have to tell the fox this. He would understand," Hecate folded her arms once we were done traveling in the dark and were in my room. I nodded.

"We'd just have to give an example. Kurama loses his Youko side and Youko becomes his own person instead of living inside Kurama."

I fell asleep on the bed while the others snuck out of the house and went to find a place to stay. Where, I don't know. I was already out. In the morning I felt Keiko shaking me. I looked at the clock and it read nine A.M. I growled and looked up at her.

"Good morning, sunshine! Mom's got breakfast," She gave me a cheerful smile and I continued to glare at her. I was not a morning person. I got dressed in silence and dragged myself downstairs. I grew accustomed to the Japanese way of breakfast and I turned off the television.

"So what do you have in mind for today, girls?" Mrs. Yukimura questioned. I was about to answer when the word mind came across me. It was silent in my head. Why… OH! That's right! Today's August 2nd! My birthday! Meaning... They were loose somewhere! I groaned.

"Something the matter, Varia?" Keiko's mom asked me in concern.

"No Mom, I just ate too fast," I lied. I had also grown accustomed to lying. A bad habit I know, but hey at least she didn't know anything. Another thing is that I have a habit of calling Mrs. Yukimura, Mom. My parents were still working somewhere.

Koenma had told me in order to delay them from running into one of Cyrus's associates the underworld king had to give my parent's superior's more jobs to keep them busy and prevent them from coming home. I miss them but at least Koenma gave me a phone that allowed me to talk to them and tell them I was still alive. So far.

Regulus, on the other hand, demanded attention from me. He constantly found his way to escape Spirit World and tackle me with licks. A very smart tiger and the poor cat missed me. Koenma eventually brainwashed the cub into thinking that I wasn't the owner and let him back into the wild. I'm gonna miss my tiger. School was on a summer break and I was to return at the end of August. The Japanese school year is different too.

I stretched and a few joints cracked back into place. I had told Keiko that I was going to the Library and wanted some time alone. Being around her and her friends was fun but sometimes you just want to be alone, and today was one of those days were I wanted to be lazy. I felt a tap on my shoulder and without even looking I knew who it was.

"How did you sleep, Celosia?" I asked the pyromaniac. She grinned at me.

"Fine actually. Trees can be comfortable if you find the right one."

"You slept in a tree?" Shiva came by and stood next to us.

"Well, where did you guys sleep?" Celosia asked once the alien and robot joined us. Hecate rubbed the back of her head and yawned.

"Actually we slept in a bus."

"Seats are nice," Shiva smiled.

"In a bus?" I asked them. Surely, the alien could have done better. She nodded and I shrugged. Guess not. Shiva hiccupped and shape-shifted into a tree. Celosia laughed at the veela child and Shiva growled in response. Now I may have lost my powers but the spirits didn't. I can't necessarily call them spirits though. They were solid, alive, and _looked_ normal. Hecate gave the child a water bottle.

"So what do we plan on doing?" Celosia grinned.

"I hope you're not in a mischievous mood," Solace frowned. "The last time you got out of Varia you blew up the back room of a school."

"That would have been the Gym she blew up," I said. Celosia laughed and we all glared at her in warning.

"What can I say? I'm prone to explosions."

"You could be more careful," Hecate folded her arms.

"But you'd take out all the fun," Celosia pouted and we all sighed.

"I see so these are the spirits that roam your mind," A voice said behind us and if I wasn't with my gang of idiots then I probably would have jumped. Kurama appeared into vision and I glanced around to observe how the others would react.

"EEP!" Shiva squealed and flew off behind Hecate, using her as a robot shield. Hecate frowned and growled. Her aura tensed just incase the fox demon wanted to battle.

"Put your guard down, Hecate, he's not our enemy," Solace reminded them. This is why it's good to have a Queen around. Especially an alien, although, in most movies aliens were hostile. Solace would give the scientist a wild ride.

"But why would they be out of your mind?" Kurama turned his attention to me. Did I ever tell you that I hate being in the spot light? I sighed.

"Today's my birthday, and on this day I always lose my powers, and they are set free. For a week," I explained.

"A week?" He repeated me. I nodded. Celosia smirked and slowly walked around the fox. Inspecting him and of his charms no doubt.

"Do you like what you see?" He smiled and Celosia rolled her eyes.

"Puh-lease," Celosia folded her arms over her chest. Kurama tilted his head towards the veela and smiled again.

"So you're the one that stole Hiei's heart."

"Huh?" Shiva's face expressed confusion. "We were close friends."

"Very close friends," Celosia added.

"They don't need your interruptions, Celosia," Hecate mumbled.

"Hey, it's not like they ever told me to shut up," The fire addicted grinned.

"Celosia.. shut up," I ordered and Solace chuckled as Celosia narrowed her eyes at me.

"Hey, you lost your powers. Do you really want to mess with me?"

"Celosia, I wouldn't if I were you," Hecate's hands twitched.

"Stop being a bully," Shiva frowned and Celosia rolled her eyes.

Kurama watched us and gave out a small laugh. We all turned to face him. He pointed behind me and I looked. Hiei stood very close to me. Too close to me. I shrieked and backed away. Hiei's eyes darted from one person to another but they landed on Shiva. I could have sworn he was about to have a heart attack.

"Okay, one of the first rules of living, Hiei, is to breathe," I told him because I was probably the only one close enough to realize that he was actually holding his breath. He exhaled and glared at me. Though, I still noticed the faint pink on his face.

"Hiei-kun!" Shiva grinned and latched herself around his waist, which totally caught him off guard and made him fall on his rear.

"And here I thought you would have been able to balance yourself," Celosia teased him. Probably because he was a fire demon.

He growled at her but Shiva kept him from attacking. In fact, she was basically snuggling him at the moment. Well, I'm glad she didn't possess me to do that.

"Aww, you two are so cute," Solace grinned and made one of those mommy faces at them. You know the kind of face that just says 'That is so adorable!' I had a feeling that in his mind, Hiei was debating on whether to shove her off of him or just to lie completely still.

"Geez, girl give him some room to respire," Celosia laughed. I was going to say the same thing but I bit my tongue. For some reason I felt this pang of fire in my chest. Something that sort of felt like hatred.

Kurama had to drag me home because I didn't want to go back. I didn't want to tell Keiko about myself or the others. Hiei was walking slowly behind us. More like behind Shiva and watching her every single move. I chuckled. Maybe he was more mistrustful than I thought.

"Where would we be staying?" Shiva suddenly asked. She knew that Keiko didn't have room for all of them.

"I could ask Genkai after I explain everything," Kurama suggested. Great, now everyone was going to know. Soon the whole world will be laughing at me and know that they were right. I am a freak.

"That's a good idea," Solace nodded. Sometimes, I argue with myself over who smiles more often. Solace or Shiva but then again, when you continue to think about it, they are in a lot of ways alike. Both were extremely gentle, optimistic, and polite. Solace was like an older version of Shiva.

Maybe they were related in a way that they didn't know. On our way to Keiko we ran into Kuwabara and Shizuru. They were seemingly grocery shopping. Kuwabara was carrying everything of course.

"Woah, where did you guys pop out from?" Kuwabara asked and Celosia grinned. I prepared for the worst.

"Funny that you should ask that. We all came from her," Celosia pointed to me while I tried to stay hidden behind Hecate. She's pretty tall you know.

"We'll enlighten you later, human," Hiei said and I frowned. I really hate it when he refers people as humans. Especially me.

"Be nice, Hiei-kun, Kuwabara's a good man," Shiva pouted at the fire demon. Solace bit her lip to keep herself from laughing. A child was controlling Hiei.

"Hn."

Celosia tilted her head for a moment and grinned. She looked my way and winked. I was nervous as it is but now I was just plain out paranoid.

"Hey, I'm taking Varia to the graveyard," Celosia spoke suddenly and I blinked a few times. Why the hell did she want to go to a graveyard? Kurama turned to face the pyromaniac and raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"I have my reasons," Celosia replied. Shiva must have gotten the hint.

"I wanna go too," Shiva said. Great, we'll have a parade on the way. Hecate and Solace exchanged glances and smiled at me. They nodded.

"Why does everyone want to go the graveyard suddenly?" Shizuru's eyes studied us. Kurama was doing the same thing. Kuwabara looked confused and Hiei didn't care.

"It's a tradition we do when we're out of Varia's body. Give us a break," Celosia snapped. She didn't like it when people put their noses into her business. Can't blame her.

"Yea, so don't follow us otherwise we'll attack you," Hecate begun to lead us to the graveyard.

"Fine, but I'm still gonna have to explicate Genkai," Kurama replied. They had wanted to visit the necropolis for some reason. I don't know why. Celosia trailed over to the place to where she was buried and smirked.

"They don't even care," She looked at me. I don't think she gave a damn about what other people thought of her or how they treated her even when she was dead. I was kinda glad though because this way she wouldn't be so depressing.

"Besides, one day they'll meet their fate too. Which is why I don't care," She grinned. Shiva made her way to a new coffin that had yet to be buried. My guess is that it was getting buried today.

"Why is this person in a box?" The child asked me. Hecate inspected the dead person.

"It seems like he was injured. There's a gun wound in his chest," Hecate answered.

"It's a shame. I sense a pure soul in him too," Solace sighed. I scanned the male's dead body. He had black hair, which was chin length long, and strong features but I won't go the whole nine yards of describing him. I would tell you what his eyes were but they were closed.

Permanently.

"Injured? Well I could just heal him," Shiva said and she raised her hands to his chest. Before we could do anything to stop her the healing process begun. I groaned as the boy raised from the dead. Literally.

"Great! Look what you did!" Celosia snapped. Shiva gave us a confused look.

"He was dead, Shiva," Hecate told her and Solace chuckled as the child paled. There were people behind us that just arrived and got out of their cars. Several of them fainted.

Hecate grabbed Shiva and ordered us to move before anyone questioned us of what happened. I tried to keep myself from laughing but it wasn't working. Tears streamed down my face while Celosia kept her annoyed appearance.

"You were so not supposed to do that," Celosia mumbled.

"Well, at least the news will have something to talk about," Solace smiled.

"They're going to do some tests on him to see what happened," Hecate frowned and she ruffled her silver hair.

"But it's not like they're ever going to find out. They're just going to say 'It was a miracle!'" I grinned. I have to hand it to my kind. We are dumb.

"Would you like to tell me why you wanted to visit the cemetery?" I asked.

"For many reasons actually. One, I know you wanted to get away. Two, I wanted to get away. Three, I wanted to see my burial ground," Celosia answered and then sat on a bench.

"I don't wanna go home yet," Shiva said.

"Neither do I," I didn't want to face the music.

A cat scurried past Shiva by and she gave out a squeal. I groaned because I knew she loved cats. Precisely why I didn't let her play with the tiger. She went off chasing the cat around the block and we followed her. It got to the point where the cat went under a car and Shiva trailed after it, but unlike the cat Shiva got stuck under the car.

"Shiva! YOU IDIOT! LOOK WHAT YOU DID NOW!" Celosia yelled.

"I'm sorry! I'm really sorry! But I'm stuck. Help me out!" Shiva hollered back. I mean what kid goes under a car just to get a cat? And gets stuck under the car.

"Now, Shiva, don't panic. We'll get you out. Somehow…" Solace muttered.

Hecate rolled her eyes. She wasn't a very patient person so she lift up the car using her robotic strength and threw the car aside. Of course, the alarm inside went off. Just my luck. Shiva got up from her position and dusted herself off.

"HEY! WHAT'S GOING ON DOWN THERE! YOU KIDS BETTER NOT BE TOUCHING MY CAR!" That was obviously the owner of the car that was yelling through the window. Then he saw his car on its side.

"YOU ARE SO BUSTED! DON'T YOU MOVE! I'M COMING DOWN!"

Like whoever listens to a yelling adult? Especially when they're in trouble. We took off running and headed home.

"I think we had enough excitement," Solace mumbled.

"No, actually we have more to go," Celosia groaned.

"We still have to have inform Keiko," Hecate frowned and I sighed.

"You guys just go with Kurama when you see him. I'll tell Keiko," I said and they nodded. We knocked on our home's door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

**Suntiger: Yea, They don't live in her head anymore. They have solid, human looking bodies. By the way, that happened to me before. I chased after a cat and got stuck under a car when I was two years old. Thanks to:**

**Raven: I want a plushie! I am the owner of them and yet I don't have a plushie of any of my characters. Drat. **

**Lady Liliana: Glad you thought so XD**

**Kitten: I am not mean or cruel. Just mischievous. You'll see what happens next later on. **

**Peeka-chan: I went to your fiction press document thingy and I reviewed a poem. I need Varia back if you don't mind. XD**

**Schizo aka Steph: I know how Varia feels. I lost my virgin eyes to my father after I accidentally walked in on him while he was taking a shower when I was six years old.**

**Wolf-Black-flame: What did I do to earn the title of an idiot? Of course I'm random! I love being random! So when are you updating? What parent doesn't think that their child needs therapy? You so took my quote!**

**Hieisfiredemoness: Truth be told I barely remember anything. Sometimes I forget my name. I know I am pitiful. I will come to see you. Just give your room number and I might just bust you out. XD say hello to the dead doctors.**

**Eternal Midnight: Well, you're late. WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG TO UPDATE! So yea, you're half way right. He does have a plan to put them together but he didn't go off to do that. I'll let you find out in either the next chapter or later.**

**Suntiger: All right, someone wanted previews so I'll give you previews.**

**_Preview_:**

… **What can you do when you have your enemy plotting something against you and you know nothing about it? …Absolutely zip…**

… **And when a certain fire demon just suddenly decides to pop back into your life and won't leave you alone, how do you get rid of him?**

…**. Keiko was probably just trying to help out but.. Taking my spirits out in public isn't very …safe**

**..Then Harva goes to visit Yusuke.. just great….**


	12. Finally the Truth

**Suntiger: I'm back! Did ya miss me? I haven't updated in a week! Muwaahaha!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Finally telling the truth**

Actually, Keiko took the fact that I had people living in my head pretty well. A lot better than I thought she would have. She seemed very understanding. Or maybe she was just a good actress and was hiding how she truly felt. However, she wanted to meet my spiritual friends since they had left with Kurama before she could encounter them.

"What are they like?" Keiko asked me and I grinned.

"Celosia's temperamental, hates men but she's not a lesbian, and a bit bossy. Solace is very gentle, intelligent and she's an alien. Shiva's the child of the group. She's sweet and naïve, which is why she got stuck under a car a moment ago," I said and her eye's widened.

"A car? Why?"

"She chased after a cat."

Keiko giggled and told me to continue.

"Hecate is a very calm, impatient, cold but a loyal person. Well, she's a robot," I finished and Keiko smiled.

"So I get to meet them tomorrow right?"

"Yea," I bobbed my head.  
"Anything else you want to tell me?" Keiko narrowed her eyes and I laughed nervously.

"Yea.. There's someone who wants me dead and this is why I'm living with you. They found out where I lived," I mumbled. Her eyes became the size of dishes.

"What if they find you here? What if-"

I caught her off when I waved my hand. I stopped it just in front of her to let her gaze at the ring that Hiei gave to me.

"See this ring? Koenma's gadget. Hiei told me it will keep them from finding out," I answered. She sighed in relief.

"They should be staying at Genkai's place," I scratched the back of head.

"All right, we'll go tomorrow. I want to sleep right now," Keiko stretched.

Couldn't blame her. It was almost eleven and I was even yawning. We went upstairs and I was about to enter my room when a cold breeze hit me. I shivered and closed the door behind me. I looked behind my shoulder to see where Keiko went off. The bathroom of course. Sometimes I think us girls live in them. Hiei was sitting on my windowsill yet again. Why was he here? Shouldn't he be with Shiva?

"Eh.. Hiei?" I caught his attention since he was staring outside.

"What? Why did Celosia take you to the graveyard?"

A bit nosey now aren't you?

"She wanted to see her burial area."

Silence came in return. I kinda figured that what I said would shut him up.

"Why are you here?"

"I was warned."

"Warned? Oh no, Cyrus hasn't found me has he?"

"Apparently he has somehow."

"You told me he wouldn't," I was panicking. My breath seemed to be caught in my throat. Breathe Varia, or you'll die.

"I said he wouldn't find you by using your dreams," He corrected me.

"BIG DIFFERENCE!" I shouted.

"A woman by the name of Astera told me that Cyrus knew of your day of weakness," Hiei said. Lovely! I don't even know who this person is!

"She was Hecate's creator."

"Stop reading my mind!" I yelled.

"I didn't but your face expression betrayed you."

I growled and folded my arms. So wait.. Hiei was here to protect me?

"Yes."

"DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO STOP!"

Keiko ran in my room and brought down her baseball bat when she saw Hiei. She blinked several times.

"Hiei, I didn't expect to see you here."

"Hn."

"Why are you here?" Keiko asked.

"No reason."

"To protect me," I answered for her. She didn't have to be out of the loopy hoop anymore. Keiko chuckled and grinned teasingly at me.

"Well, I'll just leave you two alone."

My eyes went wide.

"NO! DON'T! PLEASE! HE'LL DO SOMETHING TO ME!" I got down on my knees and latched myself to one of her legs.

"DON'T LEAVE ME WITH HIM!" I pretended to gasp for air. Keiko broke down laughing and Hiei glared at me. I should try out for acting, no? Keiko pried off of my fingers and left me alone with the fire mammal.

"Come any where close to me, Pineapple, and I will make sure you won't have any children," I glared back at him. He smirked at me. I wanted to hit him in the face so hard.

"You're an idiot."

"Why thank you."

"You're very welcome."

We sat in silence. My back pressed against the closed and locked door. I was watching him. Correction: I was examining his every move and making sure that he didn't go anywhere without me knowing. Oh yea, I was very paranoid. Where did I put that scarf? After a few hours, Hiei looked like he was sleeping but it's not like I'm brave enough to go over and check. No way am I risking it.

"You should get in bed."

"Heck no."

"It's not like I would rape you," He gave me a death glare. Guess he was mad at me for comparing him to a common rapist. I didn't say anything but I later fell asleep.

**In the morning**

I woke up feeling a cool fabric pressing against my bare shoulders and my eyes shot open. Hiei was nowhere in sight but Solace was smiling down at me. I jumped out of bed and was thankful that I was still wearing clothes. My sleeves were just slightly ripped at the sides.

"Sorry, we were trying to wake you up and Celosia had this _bright_ idea of setting you on fire," Solace referred to the sleeves.

"Yes, thank you. I always wanted to die burning," I glared at the fire beauty sitting on the floor. Her hands were tied up.

"Hecate didn't want her doing anything else," Shiva said. The child was sitting in a chair. Hecate leaned against the door of the closet.

"When did you get in?" I asked.

"Seven this morning. Hiei got tired of watching you and don't worry. He didn't do anything to you," Solace beamed.

I smelled myself and decided to take a shower. I headed towards the bathroom and made sure no one was in there. Stripped off the clothing and turned on the water. I got out a few minutes later and dried off. I went to my room while having the towel draped around my body. The other 'spirits' were still there and waiting for me. Shiva handed me my clothes and I got dressed.

"So have you met Keiko?"

"Yes, actually. She's a darling little dear," Solace smiled.

"Did she tell you anything?" I asked.

"She wanted to introduce us to the mall. Do you what a mall is?" Shiva questioned me and Solace gave me a curious look too.

"You people are hopeless. You never heard of the mall? How could you not? We were there when she went shopping," Celosia said skeptically.

"Oh do you mean when she got all those fabric materials?" Solace asked. I rolled my eyes and Celosia snorted as an obvious answer to the alien. We went down the stairs. Keiko was watching T.V. and smiled when she saw me.

"Hey, guess what? On the news they said a guy that was supposed to be dead was suddenly cured. The thing is some gangster person shot him. Weird that he would come back to life after he was shot. Maybe Koenma decided to bring him back," Keiko said and I gulped.

"Yea, maybe it was," Celosia grinned. She was covering up Shiva. Shiva blushed and looked the other way.

"And you know what else happened? Someone said that their car was rolled on its side. They don't know the teenagers that did it though. The owner said that the teens wanted to break in his car."

Hecate covered my mouth before I could defend us because we weren't trying to break in. Of course if I said that I would have given it away now huh? Shiva gave another sheepish smile at Keiko and I sighed.

"Hey, do you know where Hiei went off to?" I asked suddenly curious.

"I don't know. He said something about Yukina and left."

Oh that's right. That's his twin sister. I still say they look nothing alike.

"Anyways, I wanted to take the girls shopping. Is that alright?" Keiko asked me and I nodded.

"As long as you bring me with you. I don't really trust them by themselves," I narrowed my eyes at them. Keiko laughed.

"I don't need babysitting!" Celosia declared. I wish she could have read my mind. Why? Because I was screaming '_Like hell you don't! Look what you did yesterday!_' However, it seemed like she got the point from my glare.

Keiko took us out and we went to every corner of the mall. I was getting tired of walking so I suggested sitting but Celosia wanted to be outside and so we went outside. I sat down on one of the free benches and sighed in relief. I put the bags aside and relaxed. Shiva took this as an opportunity to sit on my lap and Hecate sat on the other side of me.

"Hey look at the bird!" Celosia said as Keiko sat down too.

"What about it?" Shiva asked.

"Bet I can set it on fire from here," She gambled.

"You wouldn't," Keiko stared at her.

Celosia raised her hand to command her magic but before she could Solace smacked her. Solace was getting very edgy. Solace scowled at the pyromaniac and her hand glowed a light blue. Too faint for normal humans to see but just right for everyone else to notice. She went to smack Celosia again but missed and the light blue glow hit the traffic light. A sparkle went off and then an explosion. Cars flew off in different directions and some of them collided together.

"Can't you people do anything without causing trouble?" I fumed.

Celosia laughed as people started getting out of their cars and yelled at each other for no reason. They didn't know who the real culprit was and probably will never know. Solace blushed and laughed. Keiko looked at the alien in shock.

"Perhaps, you should stay inside," Keiko sweat dropped.

"And this is why I rather have them in my head than outside," I groaned.

"Wait a second! It was you wasn't it!" Keiko's eyes broaden as she realized that we brought people back from the dead and caused a lot of car troubles. I was getting a headache.

"She discovered our secret!" Celosia made a beaming face. She didn't seem to care.

"OH MY GOD!"

"Keiko, calm down, it wasn't like we meant to do it," Shiva said.

"_We_? Excuse me but it was all you," Celosia pointed at her.

"Let's not point fingers, Celosia," Solace ordered in a –calm almost getting angry- voice. Celosia immediately stopped and folded her arms. I was ready to cry for my mommy. I want to go home! So pathetic aren't I?

**-Demon world-**

Harva opened the doors of the demon kingdom. She sniffed the area. This was definitely the home of Yusuke Urameshi. Though she never met him. She could sense his enormous spirit energy from the planet Jupiter. She passed the guards without letting them notice that she was there and snuck into Yusuke's room. How did she know that this was his room? His scent was most dominant in this area. So she decided that it was where he would sleep. She was careful to not misplace anything after examination.

"Who are you?" She whizzed around to meet the ex-spirit detective with his index finger pointed at her with a daring aim at her forehead.

"My name is Harva. I came to notify you of something important," Harva answered. She pushed her strand of brown hair that got into her remaining eye. Even if Varia had removed her other eye she felt that she would not attack the soul redeemer. She made herself a spy for the opposing side.

"What now?" Yusuke slowly dropped his arm.

"Cyrus, an enemy who has been threatening your friends, has found where your beloved mate lives. If you don't want to go to her funeral I suggest that you leave demon world," Harva advised him. It was true. She learned that Cyrus was planning on using Keiko as bait to lure Varia. Of course he wasn't going to let anyone live after he was done. Yusuke raised an eyebrow. Harva rolled her eyes. Did she have to spell it out for him?

"I get the picture just don't get so cocky," Yusuke narrowed his eyes.

He trusted her. For some odd reason. Maybe it was because Kurama came to him two months earlier telling him of some girl named Varia. Hiei's mate, he gathered. He didn't really believe Hiei would ever get a mate but he was happy for him.

However, Kurama had said that someone was after Varia, and after hearing from Mukuro that Hiei had left demon world to see her, he believed everything. Harva vanished into thin air but he didn't care. He was going to human world. There was no way that he would let his Keiko get harmed. Not after all they went through together.

**HUMAN WORLD**

I had to beg them to go home. I didn't want anything else to happen. My mind invaders went off to Genkai's and I sat on the stool. I sighed in exhaustion and rubbed my temples. The house was closed and the parents were out still. If I remember right, they had a couple's day out.

"Are you okay?" Keiko asked me.

"Yea, are you?"

"Sure. Why wouldn't I be?" She smiled. I raised an eyebrow.

"Just because you have some really awkward friends doesn't mean I won't accept you," Keiko giggled. "I had plenty of practice with an ice demon maiden, a spiritually aware Shizuru, a grim reaper, an old timer that could kick your rear and of course the spirit detectives."

I smiled. So this is what it's like having really good friends, huh? Someone that actually understands you and accepts you for who you are. Someone to depend on for all times. Our heads turned toward the door when we heard knocking and I just about jumped out of my skin.

"Now who can that be?" Keiko questioned.

"Knowing the mind invaders? Anyone," I replied and she laughed.

She answered it, and instead of finding one of my mind invaders as I so dubbed them, a young man stood in the doorway. Keiko let out a shriek and immediately sprang from her standing position to hugging the poor guy to death. I watched them exchange their greetings and then their eyes traveled towards me. I felt like a frog being studied.

"What?"

"So you're Varia?"

"How did you know that?" I asked him.

"You seem pretty popular back in demon world," The man said.

"Marvelous, and I haven't even been there," I grumbled. He laughed and held Keiko tightly. I eyed them suspiciously.

"Don't worry, he's my boyfriend," Keiko told me. I swear people need to stop reading my mind. After all, I just got rid of the mind invaders. Then it hit me.

"OH! So you're Yusuke?" I asked.

"Guess I'm got my fans too."

"Yea, well Kuwabara likes to brag about you."

Yusuke laughed again and decided that he could become close friends with this new member of the gang.

"I think we need a group gathering," Keiko smiled. "I miss the old days."

"I could go for a reunion," Yusuke agreed. They glanced at me as if I had any saying in this.

"Umm… sure. Yea, that'd be great," I said. A reunion? I don't even know half of the people! Oh wait..

"If I come though you do realize that I'll have to invite my mind invaders?" I asked Keiko and she nodded. Yusuke seemed to be confused.

"Mind invaders?"

Oh goodie he doesn't know. With just a simple stare at Keiko I begged for her to not tell him. She gave me the -He's gonna find out anyways- look but I think she allowed me to keep it a secret for a little while.

"Just some girls that I know of. I gave them that nickname," I explained. He raised an eyebrow.

"They read minds. So she calls them mind invaders," Keiko stated. I love you Keiko! Not in a gayish/lesbian way but I love you!

"Oh, well that makes sense. They're not gonna try to read mine are they?" Yusuke suddenly grinned and I don't want to know why.

"I don't think they would want to but if they do..God help them," Keiko frowned. Yusuke gave the –What's that supposed to mean?- look.

Keiko went off to find the phone and Yusuke sat down on the stool. He stared at me for a few minutes. What is he staring at?

"You're not bad to look at. In fact you're very attractive."

Who was he kidding? I am not. I can see that Pinocchio nose growing. I didn't consider myself pretty. I thought of myself as a plain girl. After all, I have black hair and boring brown eyes. How normal looking can you get?

"Whatever you say."

"You don't believe me?" Yusuke was grinning again.

"I didn't say that." He reminds me of Hiei. Putting words in my mouth.

"But you don't believe me."

I glared at him but he just laughed. Keiko came back in the kitchen with a big smirk on her face.

"Tomorrow at Genkai's shrine," She said.

"Who's going to be there?"

"Yusuke, you, me, Kuwabara, Hiei, Yukina, Genkai obviously, Kurama, and your mind invaders," Keiko replied.

"Hiei is going to be there? How did you get him to come?" Yusuke pondered. So I'm not the only one that has observed of Hiei's lack of people's skill. Keiko hummed.

"Told him that a certain somebody was going to be there."

I groaned. I really hope that she didn't mean me.

"Oh come on now, he's your mate," Yusuke laughed at me.

"Who gave you the idea that I was his mate? I most certainly am not! If anything I'm just a friend," I snapped.

"A best friend with benefits is what she's really saying," Keiko chuckled. I mentally cursed myself for healing the fire demon. I should have just left him there while he was wounded but then my conscious would get to me.

"Okay, I don't know about you but I'm heading to bed," I yawned.  
"Night," They both responded and I went upstairs but a thought occurred to me. Maybe I shouldn't leave them alone. I shook my head. They've probably been alone together a lot without chaperones.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Suntiger: So how did you like that? I think it's just a bit too short but my hand is starting to hurt. I thank Kitten very much because she's my beta writer. Thank you bunches! Another thing: In Europe (mainly in Italy and Greece), they can go around naked in front of people without freaking out. Unlike the Americans, who tend to go bizarre when you walk in on them. Guy walk in on girl.. yea that's a good reason to freak out but when it's just all girls? Come on now do you really care? I don't. In England (and I would know because I lived there for three years) they do the same thing but they prefer to be wearing some kind of underwear and bra.

**Hieisfiredemoness:** I love the way you killed them all! Well, I killed one. XD I found your room! And I'm coming to save you! My mom's name is Vittoria.

**Kitten:** Thank you bunches! Like I said before. Lol you're a lot prettier than Kuwabara! I'm keeping you off of chocolate.

**Peeka-chan**: I got Varia back! Yay! Let me know if you want me to review anything else. I love to read!

**Fire Demon Princess**: I love graveyards! Is that weird? I hang around there all the time.

**Black Wolf Jaganshi Lover**: Longer? Are you trying to murder my hand! Thank you for the complements.

**Wolf-black-flame**: My "Patience is a virtue." Quote! Good job on your basketball game! And good luck in the future!

**Leh**: A NEW REVIEWER! I LOVE YOU! Ahah don't worry I'm not a lesbian. You sound oddly familiar. Thank you so much for the praise! XD

**Eternal Midnight**: I'm taking Spanish this year. Lol XD so no need for the translations. And I'm Italian. UPDATE SOON!

**Schizo aka Steph**: I love graveyards! Don't worry Kurama isn't digging Varia. It's just you. Big horror with my dad. Must have been worse with your buddy.

**Previews:**

…. The joys of having mind invaders….

.. I finally met Yusuke and now a charming reunion…and guess what happens?

…. Celosia vs. Hiei…

…And then a lovely food fight…


	13. Reunion

_Suntiger_: I'm sorry that I took so long. I didn't realize it was a week already. Time really does fly. Either that or I wasn't paying attention. I'm thankful for all my readers.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The Reunion**

I woke up to find Keiko missing from her bedroom. Yea, I really shouldn't have left them alone. I traveled down the stairs into the kitchen. I spotted Keiko squashed between Yusuke and the floor. They were making out like there was no tomorrow.

"Who's winning right now? You guys could win a prize," I surprised them with my presence so much that they jumped out of their skins. Not literally mind you.

"Good morning, Varia," Keiko gave me a sheepish smile and Yusuke got off of her. I smiled in greeting at him.

"Good morning to you too. Did you ever go to sleep last night or did ya stay in here?" I asked and Keiko blushed. This made me wonder if she was still a virgin or not. Yusuke twiddled with his fingers.

"Actually, we were upstairs for a while," Keiko continued to blush. I was gonna ask 'Doing what?' but I decided against it. I don't want to know.

"Today's the reunion," I reminded her and she nodded. She usually reminded me of the things that were going on but today it seemed like she had too much to think about. More like too much to do.

"Yea, might as well get going," Yusuke yawned.

"Trying to escape?" I smirked. His turn to blush. I stopped picking on them from there. I went back upstairs after breakfast and got dressed. The couple was waiting for me at the door and we left. We arrived at Genkai's around mid-afternoon and I was hoping that my mind invaders were behaving. Please, like that will ever happen. By the time we were half way up the stairs I could already hear someone screaming. I ran the rest of the way. From there I learned that good old Celosia had set a few trees on fire.

"ONNA! CAN'T YOU CONTROL YOUR DAMNED POWERS!" Hiei was yelling. The fire demon lost his patience a long time ago. The alien wasn't fairing any better. I took a look around the shrine. Shiva and Shizuru were sitting on top of the steps next to Yukina. Kuwabara and a blue haired woman were laughing as Celosia set ablaze two more trees. Genkai, Hecate and Kurama appeared at the doorways a few seconds later. The females were looking equally annoyed.

"Genkai was generous enough to allow us permission to dwell in her home and here you are destroying her territory!" Solace exploded in a rage.

"This is what happens when I'm not around," I groaned.

"What happened here, Botan?" Keiko asked.

"Well, Celosia bet that her fire powers were greater than Hiei's so she spread her flames around in a circle. Hiei called it weak, but all the sudden the flames erupted in his face. It also caught the trees," Botan explained.

"Always causing trouble," I grumbled.

"Hiei! You have yet to show me your abilities!" Celosia shouted only to be smacked by Solace. The alien was obviously angry about her behavior.

"Like I would ever honor you, human," Hiei grunted. I was debating with myself on whom to whack first. Hiei or Celosia? Shiva saw me and waved.

"Varia's here!" She then hollered and the mind invader's turned their attention to me. Talking all at once.

"Oh my god, I'm so glad to see you here Varia-"

"Did you see the mess she caused? She should be punished for such foul outrageous behavior!"

"What did you do last night without us, V-chan?"

"HEY! SHUT UP!" I screamed and silenced them.

"Wow, you're very popular," Yusuke chuckled and they each turned on him with a scowl. They decided he was new meat to grill.

"And who are you, punk?"

"I don't believe we've met."

"Hi my name is Shiva. By the way, stay away from my V-chan!" Shiva clung to my arm possessively. I think she had been hanging around Hiei too long. Yusuke laughed nervously and took a step closer to Keiko for protection. I sighed and sweat dropped.

"Yusuke, these are my mind invaders. The red head is Celosia, the blue haired is Solace and the child is Shiva. Hecate is standing next to Genkai," I introduced my group to him.

"Ladies, this is Yusuke. He's Keiko's boyfriend. Try not to kill him." I aimed that specifically at Celosia, who was glaring daggers at him.

"You better treat her right or else," The pyro threatened.

"Will you just leave him alone!" Solace scolded her.

"Yea, what she said!" Shiva piped in.

"My, aren't they a handful," Keiko muttered and I nodded.

"You better clean this mess up, Celosia," Genkai said and Celosia glowered at the old lady.

"No way."

"Yes way, you created the mess," I told her.

"You can't make me!" She shouted childishly. Hecate moved with lighting speed and twisted the girl's arm behind her back. Celosia yelped in pain while Hecate gave Hiei a death glare.

"You will help her."

"I will do no such thing," Hiei retorted.

"Yes, you will. If you hadn't agreed to Celosia's bet then you would have no part in cleaning. However, you did accept the bet and therefore you will." Hecate kept her death glare. Hiei shook his head and growled but realized that he was on the losing end. Celosia smirked as they were both handed a broom and a rake.

"Like I said, can you not control your powers you stupid human woman," Hiei snarled under his breath and Celosia grinned.

"I may be human but at least I'm taller than the rake!" Celosia yelled and most of us laughed. I did. Hiei growled again and held back the urge to strangle her. He was only an inch shorter than the rake. We watched the two pyromaniacs gather up the leaves and branches. It wasn't till during dinner that we left Genkai's place alone and went out to eat.

"So what restaurant do you guys wanna eat at?" Yusuke asked.

"Why? Are you paying?" Kuwabara grinned.

"No, you're paying your own meal," Yusuke remarked.

"Before you two children get into a fight, let's decide on where we want to eat," Keiko narrowed her eyes at her male companions.

"Right, umm.. I don't know," Yusuke frowned. I didn't feel like ingesting seafood. Not after what happened with Keiko a few months earlier. So I figured that I better start suggesting places... now.

"How about the Gyudon-ya restaurants?" I know for a fact that they cook beef.

"Or maybe Yakitori-ya," Keiko implied. They grill chicken. I love you Keiko! She just knows me so well now. I made a mental fake sniffle. I'm weird I know. Stop looking at me like that.

"What about Unagi-ya?" Kuwabara suggested and I almost threw up.

"GROSS! THAT'S FRESH WATER EEL!" I shrieked in disgust.

"Okay.. Maybe the Izakaya?" Kurama recommended.

"Yea, that's good. I'm up for that," I said. Wow, I'm so hard to please sometimes. Izakaya were drinking places that offer a selection of small dishes, such as robata (grilled food), salads and finger food. It's probably the most admired eating region type among the Japanese people.

Izakaya tend to be casual, and the people at one table usually share all dishes, rather than ordering and eating on your own. So off we went to the nearest Izakaya bistro and when we managed to all sit down, the servants brought the food in. Reminds me of a buffet. Now, if I remember right, the actual name of this eatery is Susto. During the time we were walking down the street I noticed an Italian restaurant. Next time we'll go there.

Kuwabara took his time eating while we poured out our cash so we could all pay the price equally. He was the last one eating.

"And here I thought Varia was slow at eating," Celosia frowned. She hated slow eaters. She lacks the patience to wait for them.

"Shut up, Celosia, and let him finish," I snapped.

"The humans are slow in everything," Hiei rolled his eyes and I growled. Why does he have to insult my race all the time? And why doesn't Celosia do anything about it? She completely ignores him instead.

"Hey Kuwabara, could I use your spoon?" I asked him in a whisper so Hiei couldn't hear me. Hiei wasn't paying attention anyways so he wouldn't have heard me. Kuwabara nodded and handed the spoon to me. When I first got here I was surprised that the Japanese actually had the English silverware, but I'm glad for it.

Now I can make a surprise attack on Hiei. I picked up a tomato and placed it on the spoon. Using my index finger, I brought itback and let it free. It flung at Hiei. It landed in the middle of his forehead. He turned his head towards me.

"What did you do?"

"I _flung_ it at you," I answered, stating the obvious. I guess it was the way I said it was why everyone started laughing.

Hiei picked up Yusuke's spoon and aimed a carrot at my head. It flew and I ducked. The carrot hit Celosia. She growled. She selected Solace's spoon and positioned a piece of meat on the spoon. She hurled it at him. He dodged to the right. Instead it got Yukina in the chin.

"HOW COULD YOU HARM MY YUKINA!" Kuwabara yelled. Shizuru got up and dumped an entire dish of spinach on her brother.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Yusuke shouted and we all started chucking things at each other. I mean I saw everything going; Spoons, knives, forks, food, dishes, and glasses were flying in mid air. Clearly, we weren't in there for long. We got kicked out of the restaurant and we were asked to never come back. Shame, I liked that place.

"It was all your fault!" Keiko yelled and smacked Yusuke.

"It was not! Varia started it!" He pointed at me. I laughed and kept my guilty smile. I didn't care. I got back at Hiei.

"If you hadn't thrown that tomato nothing would have happened," Celosia accused me. We started to argue about it all.

"Look, I seriously don't care. There's a lot of other Izakaya restaurants so why are you all getting so pissy?" I asked. Wrong thing to ask; they continued to shout and bicker with each other.

"This has been a long day," I muttered to myself and ignored their quarreling. Since no one was really paying attention to me, I decided to take a long walk by myself. We all need some peace and quiet sometimes don't we?

**Another location**

"Arise, warrior," A male voice commanded. A dark violet colored cloud poofed out of the ground. A female figure started to take form.

"Yes, master," She whispered.

"It seems that Harva has betrayed us." The male's tone was cold

"Would you like me to dispose of her?" She questioned. An eyebrow moved upward in curiosity.

"No, let her have her way. It will be only a matter of time before her death comes," The man answered.

"What do you intend me to do?"

"Find Varia. Kill her."

The woman nodded and disappeared. Once she was outside of the castle, she chanted a spell for a portal to open. She stepped through the dark gates of travel and the portal closed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Suntiger:_ Not very long but it will get longer. I just lost my trail of thought when I was writing this part. Sorry. Anyways, I should update sooner. I want to get this story over with so I can finish my other one and start a new one. GAH! This really is a bad habit.

Thanks to:

**Kitten**: I'm really glad I got you as a Beta Writer. What would I do without my little helper? Gah I sound like Santa clause with his elves. Anyways, I think you updated so I will go read your stuff.

**Hieisfiredemoness**: Hey girlie! Ahaha I know how you feel. Mom just put me on a timer. I can only be on the computer for an hour. So, little time to type up the rest of the chapters but I promise to keep it going.

**Silverdragon63**: I'm trying to come up with new names for the little dude. Got any I can use?

**NordicNymph**: I like your name. Well, pen name. I love to read greek mythology! And you're a new reviewer. Thanks for complementing me. I checked out your profile. How come you haven't written anything? I was hoping to return the favor. Let me know if you start writing.

**Kairos**: Thankies sissy for reading and reviewing! Good luck on your new relationship. I hope you have many kids.. oh wait you're too young for that. Stay together long enough to get married! And of course invite me.

**Eternal Midnight**: I wish my school offered Italian. I would be passing with flying colors. But I guess Spanish is okay. I got a 99.1 A in that class. The teacher refuses to give me a 100.

**Peeka chan**: HEY! Ahaha. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I mean there was a little bit of Celosia vs. Hiei but not like my readers thought of it, eh? I love the food fight part. You have to do the acting voices when they do that.

**Cheeei**: Wow, this is an unique name. Thank you for reading! Ahah it's sorta weird but when you go to Europe it's normal.

**Raven**: Sam! I am so sorry we haven't talked in a proper conversation. I'm always running off or we just stop talking. I really appreciate you though! Let me know when you update.

**Lady Liliana**: No matter how many times I type your name I never spell it right the first time. I always have to double check that I got it right. Not a major fight between the two but yea. I hope you liked it.

**Fire demon Princess**: You deleted your story! How could you! Lol who doesn't love popcorn?

**Black wolf Jaganshi lover**: Yes, aren't I so funny? XD Well, you found out for yourself what kind of argument the two had. I promise to make it longer. Heck, the next chapter is eight pages. Hope you liked XD

**Queenoftheshadowfangs**: Another name you don't see every day. All hail the mighty queen of shadows! I feel sorry for the owner of the place. He has to clean up after them. You're another new reviewer! So what brings you here?

**Wolf- black- flame**: HEY! I practice a lot of patience! Let me know when you do update! Okay? How were the games? I hope you liked the chapter!

_Suntiger_: I think my hand died just from responding to all the reviews. Anyways, here are the previews.

**Previews**:

… School starts and I head off to the library…

.. I meet someone there who Solace recognizes…

…. Then when Keiko and I are heading home something expected happens…

… Who here has seen Hiei perverted?…


	14. Arrival of someone new

_Suntiger_ here. Again.. sorry I haven't updated, but I wanted to wait for today. Why? Today's Kitten's birthday! She's an author, my beta, my adopted online sister, and a reviewer. Can everyone please sing happy birthday to her or check out her fictions?

"Blah" talking

**Blah** mind invaders

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

_**Arrival of someone new**_

Hiei has been following me like a hawk watches its prey. It's okay sometimes, but other times I wish he'd give me some privacy. Two months has passed and I think Yusuke has been taking lessons from Hiei.

He stalks Keiko around school and makes sure she's safe. I mean, did Cyrus know about Keiko? Would he stoop so low that he would attack her just to get to me? School started up again. This time Koenma shipped me off to Keiko's school. He didn't feel like I was going to be secure around my old one. In a way, I sorta like the change. I got to spend more time with Keiko.

Since I was a friend of hers, she introduced me to everyone. Not saying that's a bad thing but her friends are the most gossip-addicted people I've ever met. If they heard a rumor, they would most likely believe it. So, I kept quiet about my mind raiders. They were back inside my head and they won't be released until another year comes.

Wow, I'm really fifteen now. I feel so old sometimes. I looked up to see Hiei sitting in his favorite cherry blossom tree. Shame that I didn't see it bloom during the spring season. It was fall so I had a long time to wait to see it flourish but there were a few ripe red cherries on the ground. I threw a small pebble at the fire demon. He was always staring off into space. I wonder what he was thinking about.

"What do you want?" He asked. Judging by his tone, he was annoyed.

"I'm going to a library to do some research on the panthers for a school animal science project. Can you not disturb the peace for a while?" I replied with a matching tone of voice. He constantly managed to make me mad for the most stupid things ever.

"Hn."

Keiko told me that was how love relationships work out. Love? Who was saying I was in love? With that kind of grouchy person? I would rather be alone. I sighed and approached the library. It was a nice place. A red brick building that had white sliding doors. A few windows, which remained closed, and trees surrounding it. A perfect place for Hiei to wait for me.

I entered the library at a slow pace. I was in no hurry to leave. I turned left into the aisle that contained information about mammals and found the books I was l searching for. I started copying down the data, revising it so it wouldn't be plagiarism, and placed most of the books on the shelves. I was about to reach for another one when I felt a light tap on my shoulder.

"Hello, Miss. Are you doing all right?" A lady asked me. I turned around to face the woman. She had oddly colored orange hair, layered with under layers of red and overlays of yellow, for an overall orange effect. Her eyes, which were the same color, bore into mine. I felt like someone was scanning my soul. I hope she didn't notice the other ones.

"I'm fine, actually." I stood up from my sitting position. She was my height, but with heels, she seemed taller.

"All right, if you say so. If you need any help, my name is Aithne." Aithne gave me a bright smile and returned back to her work.

**/ Aithne.. That name sounds very familiar /** Solace mumbled to herself.

**/ She seemed too eager to help me / **I said.

**/ Lovely, do you think that she could be one of Cyrus's pets/** Celosia growled. She was getting tired of being protected.

**/ AH HA! I got it! Goodness, she's the one that my brother appointed as Aponi's servant and bodyguard /** Solace exclaimed.

**/ A pony who/** Celosia asked.

/** Not a pony, Aponi. My daughter's name** / Solace frowned at the pyro.

**/ I want to meet your daughter**/ Shiva smiled sweetly.

**/ If she's here, then your daughter will most likely be, as well /** Hecate uttered and scowled. Our problems were getting bigger every day.

/** Should we get Hiei**/ Shiva questioned.

/ **No, Aithne is no harm to us** / Solace smiled.

/ **So far.. /** I muttered. Not that I don't trust Solace's opinion.

**/ Well, if that's the case, then why hasn't she pulled us aside and taken us to your kid/** Celosia didn't want to panic just yet.

**/ No clue /** The other three replied all at once.

_WHACK! _I was brought back into reality when I felt something hit me and a book fell on the floor. I glared at Hiei, who was standing in front of me. Of course, only he would have slammed the book on my head.

"Talking to them again?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Obviously." I gave him a dirty look. "Didn't I tell you to not disturb the peace?"

"You have to be more specific about what sort of peace."

"Don't get technical with me, buddy," I snapped.

"What's going on? Is he bothering you?" Aithne came behind us and glared at him. Perhaps she and Celosia had something in common about men.

"No, but thank you," I sighed.

"All right." She left us alone.

"Who was that?" Hiei returned my glare.

"Huh, hello? You're at the library. She would be the librarian," I answered.

"Do you have to be so sarcastic?" Hiei sneered back.

"You do the same thing, buster!" I scoffed. We stood there fuming at each other with flames radiating off of our bodies. I could still feel Aithne watching us even though she wasn't around, so I backed off.

"Did you find your information for you project?" He asked. Was he trying to be nice all the sudden? Men.

"Yea, I just have to read the reproduction chapter." I held one book closely to me. It was titled as _Black Leopards_ by Vittoria Rivers.

"Reproduction?" He smirked mischievously. I didn't even bother smacking him. If he was going to be perverted, then I'll just have to deal with it. I blushed as I read over some of the paragraphs in the book.

"What?" The little demon was curious.

"Nothing."

"Tell me." He demanded to know what I was blushing about so I read it out loud for him.

"_Breeding may occur throughout the year with a peak in the winter or spring time, a gestation period of around ninety to ninety-five days, litter sizes of one to four kittens, and a breeding cycle of two years for females successfully raising young to dispersal, which occurs around eighteen to twenty-four months_." I stopped reading. He had a smirk on his face again.

"So in March and April? No wonder you were so grouchy when I met you," Hiei stated. I felt myself ready to detonate.

**/ Inhale some air, Varia.** / Solace told me.

/ **I'M GOING TO KILL HIM**/ I shouted.

/** Leave some for me/** Celosia laughed.

/** Calm down, Varia**/ Shiva tried to coax me. Hiei poked my rib cage. Startled, I jumped and scratched his arm. Lately, I've been letting my nails grow.

"ONNA! Watch where your hands go!" Hiei hollered at me and everyone turned around to face us.

"Young man, this is a library. You either keep quiet or get out," An old lady informed him. Hiei glowered. I sighed and recovered from my outburst.

"She's right you know. Let me just check this book out and we'll go," I said and headed for the checking out area. I headed home with him following me.

Over the months that I've known the spirit detectives, I've been learning how to control my powers. Though, there were times that I would forget what I was doing and suddenly go invisible. Not one of the nicest things to do to a fox demon. As soon as I disappeared, Kurama went out in an all-panic mode. This is when I learned that he may look calm and cool, but even _he_ freaks out.

Anyways, on the way home I caught the scent of a wolf. Freaky, isn't it? Now I feel like I'm turning into Hiei. Checking out people's scents and such. I decided to ignore it since Hiei obviously didn't find anything unusual. I opened the door to Keiko's place and closed it.

"How was the Library, Varia?" Mrs. Yukimura asked.

"It was all right," I answered.

/ **Just occasional flirting with a certain fire demon** / Solace teased me. I held back the urge to suddenly hit her. I trailed up the stairs and into my room. Keiko was in her room.

Her music was on, which is how I knew she was home. Yusuke wasn't around for once because when he's here he usually shuts it off. He doesn't like Keiko's music taste. I had to disagree. I rather like techno and some of her pop stuff. I reached my computer desk and dropped my library books on it. My head jerked up in annoyance. Hiei was still here. Waiting for me outside on his tree.

"Planning on coming in when I invite you or just randomly barging in when I'm not around so you can deck my stuff?" I quizzed him.

"I do not touch your stuff," He growled at me.

"Liar. Every time you're in my room I find it a mess, which is good that you don't have your own, 'cause I was thinking that you were going to be a slob," I said in frustration. He kept his cold glare on me and I shrugged it off.

I was used to his stares now. They had no affect on me. I sat back down at the desk as he closed the window. I opened the book and my hand started to dash on the keyboard. I was slightly copying down the information onto my computer. I felt eyes watching me.

"You can sit you know. Or do something to keep yourself occupied," I told him. I heard him smirk.

"You told me not to go through your things."

I frowned. Fire demons are so aggravating. I grabbed one of my old books that I used to reread over and over again. Obviously, this novel was my favorite. I glared at him. Letting him know that if he destroys the novel I would do some permanent damage. He flipped through pages and put the book on the bed. I sighed.

"Okay, Hiei, I know there's something you want, so what is it?" I turned around in my chair. He was still staring at me.

"Hn."

/** I really hate it when he does that** / Celosia scowled.

/ **Join the club** / I remarked.

/ **He wants attention** / Hecate said.

/ **That's right. Men are like children, Varia. They constantly demand attention and when you give it to them they act like it was nothing /** Solace rolled her eyes. She clearly had her experience.

I got up from my chair and hugged him. Sometimes he would allow me to hug him. Other times he would push me off like I was a disease and run away. However, this time he clung to me like glue. Thank god no one else was here to see. We heard a tap on the window. I reopened it slowly and the October breeze greeted my face. I glared at the blue haired woman that sat on her broom-like thing. She ruined my moment.

"Varia! Good to see you again!" Botan's voice rang in my ears. I could hear Hiei shuffling behind me. He stood next to me.

"Hiei, good, you're here too. I have some important news," She abruptly frowned. Hiei closed the window. I told her to sit down. Hiei and I sat on the bed while she rambled about her job.

"Get to the point, Botan," Hiei snapped. Sometimes Hiei's arrogance and bad attitude comes in handy.

"All right, there's a servant running around here that works for Cyrus. We all know what she wants," Botan said.

"Harva?" I asked.

"I don't know her name. Who's Harva?" Botan's eyebrows ascended.

"Someone I ran into a long time ago," I answered. I didn't think I would see her again. After all, I just removed her eye.

/ **You mean I removed her eye /** Solace corrected me.

/ **Whatever /** I replied.

"Are you here just to tell us this?" Hiei was getting annoyed. I feel sorry for Botan. She's always getting snapped at.

"Even though we already knew this, I appreciate it," I smiled at her.

"Thank you, Varia. I wish everyone were just like you," She grinned back.

/ **Oh, no, you don't/** Celosia laughed.

"Well, I'm off. Ta ta for now!" She got back on her oar and sped away. I glanced at my clock. It was almost dinnertime.

"Hiei, hate to bust your bubble, but you have to go." I spun back around from the window. He was already gone. I smirked. The dude was still reading my mind. He says he doesn't, but I think he does. I went downstairs for the evening meal.

_---Next day –_

What child does not hate going to school? I was dragged out of bed at an ungodly hour and forced to go somewhere I didn't want to go. Keiko had to maintain a tight grip on my wrist to keep me from escaping. A half hour passed by and I was already getting bored. My mind wandered out the window. Lovely October, how much I love the colors of the leaves and the gentle breeze. Hey! I just rhymed!

"Miss Caligo, I want you to go the board and work that problem I left up there," My teacher ordered me. Hehe oops. She must have noticed me spacing out. I got up to board and slowly solved the problem. I hate math.

Especially since it was geometry. My sincere apologies, my mind does not function at seven in the morning.

"You're lucky, Miss Caligo. That is the correct answer," She frowned at me.

You're kidding me? You mean I actually got it right? Whoopie! Thank you Kurama for the mental training! Keiko stifled a giggle and parked me in my original chair down since I forgot where I was sitting. Another hour passed. This time I was stuck in biology. Truth be told, I actually love this class, but the subject was organic chemistry. I was lost at the first sentence. Keiko passed me the notes so I could understand what the hell I was supposed to be doing. Something about lipids, proteins, amino acids and so on. Lunch came around. Keiko and her friends met up with me in the cafeteria.

Keiko's friend Kyoko pointed out a guy that had been staring at me for the past few minutes we've been in the cafeteria.

"Dudette, he is so checking you out," Kyoko grinned. I sighed and prepared myself for the matchmakers.

"She's right, you know. Come on, look at him," Yumiko edged me to look.

I studied the guy that was 'checking me out' as Yumiko put it. He had brown short hair. His bangs went over his gray eyes and they winked at me. His body was well toned, but not as great as Hiei's. He had a nice smile. One that didn't scare you, but could make you shy. He wasn't one of the popular guys but he was well liked.

"Go talk to him," Kyoko nudged me. I looked at Keiko for help but didn't receive any. I wasn't getting up though. My legs weren't working. I wasn't nervous but I still didn't want to meet him. To my advantage, he got up and hurried to the restroom.

"Aww darn," Yumiko frowned. He was gone for a while too.

"What's he doing in there?" Kyoko scowled along with her friend.

"Maybe he's doing.. you know.. in there," Yumiko grinned.

"Well, he was staring at Varia pretty hard," Kyoko laughed as Keiko blushed. I had no idea what they were talking about. So Keiko decided to clue me in by explaining.

"They think he's jacking off," She pretended to choke. I felt heat rise up to my cheeks. Keiko's friends were unusually kinky during lunch.

"How do you know that?" I glared.

"Well, if he comes back smiling," Yumiko started.

"Or if he has anything white on him," Kyoko finished. I was very close to losing my lunch. Keiko changed topic. What would I ever do without Keiko?

The rest of the day was just a haze. I barely remembered what happened.

/ **You're going to start paying attention in Math or you'll fail** / Solace scowled me. I waved her off with a faint grunt.

/ **Wow, you're really out of it today** / Shiva said.

/ **Something wrong, Varia**/ Hecate's voice rang in my head, but I was no longer listening to the noises in my skull. Something was pulling at me. Not literally grabbing me, but at my senses. It was like being in a spinning room. I groaned.

"Varia. Hey! You okay?" Keiko shook me.

"No, I don't feel so good. I would be very grateful if you'd stop shaking me," I said. She released me. Something was wrong here and it wasn't just me. I smelled it first. Danger. I had to get Keiko away.

"Too late," I muttered, as we were teleported to another location.

"Varia, what's going on?" Her voice trembled.

"Welcome to my world, Soul redeemer." A female body emerged from the ground. The girl had long dark purple hair that reached her waist.

It almost looked black, but when the light hit it you could see the violet highlights. Her eyes were a vivid amethyst and they glared at me. Two chocolate-dipped colored ears were flickering around on her head. Her bushy tail was the same shade as her ears. She was wearing thigh length purple-pink boots. The mini skirt she had was the same tint of her boots and she wore a tube top. A color with a medal was around her neck. She carried a dagger. Keiko took one look at her and knew she was the enemy.

"I am Tala," The lady introduced herself. Why does the enemy always do that? They say in a tone that sounds like 'Oh I'm better than you because I think I can beat you!' and then when you beat them they get all sulky.

"Like I wanted to know that," I grunted. I held onto Keiko's arm. I didn't want to lose her if I was just suddenly teleported again. Tala threw her dagger at us and I managed to dodge. Keiko, on the other hand, got her face scratched. I heard her screech in pain. I turned to Tala.

"Obviously, you already know who I am." She was making me angry.

I glowed white. My aura was always white. Solace said it was because I am pure. Untainted of everything. My rage grew as I thought about my spirits' pasts. I had no violence in my family like Shiva did. I didn't have to go through the pain of men and their shameless acts like Celosia. My mate didn't murder me, nor did my creator kill me, and I didn't kill other people. Not just yet anyways. I was so chaste and innocent compared to my spirits. My fury became greater. According to what Kurama told me, my energy was drawn by my emotions. If I was nervous I would go invisible. If I were upset or crying over something my defense shields would block out people. If I was angry my power seems to erupt like a volcano. Or at least that was how he described it.

"Your spirit energy is increasing," Tala smirked.

/ **No shit, Sherlock** / Celosia grinned. She barely touched my shoulder and begun feeding me her gifts.

/ **You need the blending of us all** / Hecate grabbed a strand of my hair. Her mere touch sent rivers of robotic strength into my muscles.

/ **Prepare yourself, Varia, this could hurt after you're done /** Solace placed her arms around my neck and Shiva wrapped her arms around my waist. I was stuck.

The two spirits gave up their talents over to me temporarily. I already began to transform. My black hair turned to a shade of dark red. My eyes flickered to a yellow tint. Violet body marks covered my form. I got an inch taller as my feet turned into paws. Kurama taught me to use my spirit energy. He informed me that I had an animal's spirit, which is why I was given the name Varia. Like I said before, it means Panther. Now, most people think 'Oh, I know what I'll call her' and just give their kid a name. I mean that's what my parents did. Yet, they didn't know what their child's destiny was to be.

Strange how that works out. Anyways, I have animal spirit energy like Kurama does. Only without the demon stuff in it. So when I use my spirit energy I change forms from human to slightly animal. Kurama keeps his human form because of his demonic energy. Lucky.

I flexed my arms to get use to the new strength that circulated in my muscles. I looked behind me and guess what I found? A tail. It was bushy cat-like tail and I thought it was cute! My arms were inside of this rough lizard-like armor. Claws extended from them and readied for attack. I faced Tala.

"I was not expecting this," She tilted her head.

"I bet you weren't," I didn't even sound like myself. My voice was cold and fierce. Not paranoid and chickenish like I always have been.

"Varia?" Keiko was gaping at me. Couldn't blame her. Heck, I would have passed out if I saw Keiko suddenly transform.

"It's me. My spirits and I are combined at the moment," I explained so she wouldn't die of shock.

"Hmph. Let's see why Cyrus fears you so much," Tala growled. In a swift move, she was already standing in front of me. I went right through her. I vowed to myself that I would protect Keiko. Even if it costs me my head.

I attacked Tala, throwing her off guard, and punched her in the stomach. She doubled over in pain. I took my chance. I kneed her in the same place. She yelped. I jumped back. I made a high kick and managed to slam my heel into her neck. I just cut off her breathing.

"YOU GO, GIRL!" Keiko shouted. I smirked. Maybe I was spending too much time with Hiei. I felt a sudden pain to my ear. Tala was holding her dagger again. It contained blood. My blood.

"You should pay more attention," She said.

"Like who hasn't told me that yet," I was grinning. She threw another dagger and my defensive shields flew up. They blocked out her weapons.

The dagger that had my blood started to float in the air. It spat out some green liquid and I screamed. I don't know what was wrong with me, but I felt pain. My blood was boiling over temperatures I couldn't imagine. My ears throbbed as I heard very loud screaming voices. I felt my skin tear and blood pour from the wounded flesh. Above all the noise, I heard Keiko.

"LET HER GO!" She screamed and the pain stopped. When I was finally able to see again, Hiei stood next to me. He was holding a bleeding sword, had a scratch on his shoulder, and he was glaring at me.

I checked myself out. I was bleeding from head to toe. Red water dripped from my forehead, arms, legs and stomach. I didn't know I was in such a bad shape. Tala came after Hiei with her dagger. She was grinning as though she had already won. I watched the two clash their weapons against each other. It was then I saw Hiei wearing out. In a moment, Hiei was on the ground and I did something I never thought I would do. I jumped in front of the dancing blade. Preventing Hiei from harm as the sword went through my chest. I shrieked and fell forward.

I blacked out.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Suntiger: That's all of it. Well, at least for this chapter. I can't believe I got a hundred and four reviews. That's amazing! Thanks to:

**Kairos**: I don't like seafood. You know that. GOOD! Let me know when the wedding is!

**Raven**: You sound mad… are you mad at me? I'm sorry, but my computer time is limited. TT I'll try to talk to you more.

**Hieisfiredemoness**: I hate timers! GRR! Well, you witnessed to what I did to Hiei. How did you like it?

**Lady Liliana**: Thank you so much! I asked Kairos to tell me if she found any mistakes and such, but she didn't inform me at all! So many thanks! –bows- Yea, we forget to spell our names sometimes. I know I do.

**Schizo aka Steph**: It's okay, I'm not big on reviews. Lol when are you updating! I've been waiting!

**Kitten**: HAPPY BIRTHDAY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! DO YOU GET THE PICTURE NOW? Some time during the story, I'll make Varia give him a bath.

**Wolf-black-flame**: I got your emails. Sorry if I made you mad. Trying is good! Hell, I'm still trying to get better at writing. GOOD JOB AT YOUR GAMES!

**Peeka-chan**: Scared, eh? Wow, and I thought I was a chicken. But then again I am very paranoid.

**Eternal Midnight**: You should never tell me to get excited. Why? Because I do. To make it worse I was hyper…

**Black Wolf Jaganshi Lover**: Brothers aren't just stupid and annoying. They are rude, arrogant, and uncontrollable unless you strangle them. I have a 13-year-old brother that my parents spoil him to death. He gets treated like a five year old (Mind you I'm 15). XD is a smiley face. Like :D only you use a X.

**Queenoftheshadowfangs:** That's cool! I love to draw but I suck. Lol. I never heard of this poem. Maybe I'll search for it online. I can't play instruments! You're lucky. I have no patience with them. I hope you did well on your test.

**NordicNymphs:** If you really love mythology, then you're gonna love the next story that I have coming out soon. I won't tell you just yet, but most of it has to deal with the gods, goddesses, and creatures of the underworld.

**Cherri:** Well, here's the next chapter. Lol

**_Previews: _**

…..Tala is after me….

….Hiei gets caught….

…And I get stuck nursing him…

… Yusuke has a surprise…


	15. An Alien's daughter

**Suntiger: I'm back after the long break. Trust me, I needed it. Though, I'm still tired. I'll just let you read.**

"**Blah" talking **

**/ Blah/ Talking in her head**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**An Alien's daughter**

I groaned. I was stuck in bed and I had bandages covering me even though I was still drenched in blood. At least the bleeding stopped. Shiva must have been working while I was unconscious because the wounds were gone. The healer had magnificent powers. I forced myself out of the bed. A bad idea since the first thing I did was collapse. They must have heard my fall because the next thing I knew everyone was in the room. They were all hovering above me.

"VARIA! YOU SHOULD NOT BE OUT OF BED!" Yusuke was hectic.

His hair didn't look like it had been combed out for a year. He had dark bags under his eyes. Of course, Keiko didn't look any better. Her eyes were the same and they were puffy, as if she had been crying. Hiei came in a few seconds later. He looked like he was about to kill me.

"ONNA! You truly are an idiot! Do you have a death wish? You could have died!" Hiei was shaking me by the shoulders. My eyes rolled back and I groaned. _Hiei you're not helping._

"Let her go, Hiei," Kurama ordered and grabbed the raven-haired demon.

"No!" Hiei shouted. Why was everyone a mess? Kurama's hair was as wild as ever. Look, I found a red jungle. You could put little toys in there and play hide and seek with them. His eyes were flashing gold and green.

Shizuru stood along with Kuwabara at the edge of the bed. Yukina sat in a chair next to them. They appeared tired, like someone had been overworking them. Hiei, too, for that matter.

"Umm, guys, hate to tell you this, but you look like you all went to hell and were forced to come back." I rubbed my aching head.

"We thought you died," Keiko's voice cracked. Her eyes gathered up with salty water.

"You were out for a month," Shizuru informed me. Her voice was in her usual monotone.

"A month?" I asked. Holy shit! The homework and tests and quizzes I have to make up! I lay back down. I wanted to cry again.

/** Your fault /** Celosia's tired voice spoke.

/** Why didn't you wake me up**/ I spat.

/ **We were healing your body, Varia. It sounds easy, but it takes a lot of time and strength** / Solace yawned.

/ **Not just your body but your spirit energy too. Shiva and Yukina cured most of your injuries. Solace, Celosia and I had to give up most of our strength to keep you alive** / Hecate sounded like she wanted to pound me.

/ **Are you guys mad at me/** I was suddenly tired.

/ **We were worried. Just like they were. You scared us** / Shiva pouted. If there was ever a time I wanted to hug them all, it was now.

/ **Thanks **/ I whispered and fell back into the darkness.

I woke up three hours later. Hiei sat on a chair off to my right. He seemed to be sleeping, but hey, I never know. I nudged him and his eyes gradually opened. He stared at me.

"What? What did I do now that you're staring at me?" I sighed. Why is it that whenever I try to make him happy it only backfires?

"Nothing," He said in a monotone voice. I stared back at him. I finally gathered up my courage and smiled sweetly.

"Hiei, can you sleep next to me? I don't mean in a perverted way either," I asked him. It's something I've always wanted to do, but he was a very touché person. He didn't answer me at first. However, he then climbed into the bed with me. I snuggled closer to him. I don't know when I decided to be more affectionate around him but I am. I also don't know when I started to actually have feelings for the idiot.

"Why did you do that?" He whispered.

"Do what?" I questioned. I think I said that too softly, because I couldn't hear myself anymore.

"Take the attack." I heard him swallow.

"Because, I'm your 'mate'. I thought that's what they do. Protect each other," I answered. I stressed out the word mate. I wasn't sure what I was to him or what he was to me. A friend perhaps, but sometimes I wanted more. Do I make sense? I felt arms suddenly wrap around me protectively.

"Does that mean you accept?" He murmured in my ear.

"Accept what?" I questioned.

"Do you accept me as your mate?" he sighed. I bit my tongue.

"Hiei, I'm not so sure. My head hurts and right now I can't think properly. Do you think you could ask me a different time?" I mumbled. I felt him smirk against me and nod. He pulled me closer to him. The warmth of his body was slowly putting me to sleep. I was out like the new moon.

_In the morning ----_

Yusuke trotted into the kitchen where Keiko was lingering. Kurama was having a drink. Coffee, to be more precise. Yusuke sat down next to his girlfriend and poked her with his index finger.

"What is it?" She yawned. It was too early in the morning. Kurama gulped down the rest of his coffee.

"Keiko, I know I already asked you this but I want to get a good answer this time," He smiled. She turned herself around to see him. Yusuke got off the stool and unto his knees. Kurama smirked.

"Will you marry me? I mean it this time." Yusuke pulled out a white CZ wedding ring set. Keiko gasped and fell off the stool.

"Yusuke! What a dumb question. You know I will!" Keiko shouted delightfully. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Kurama clapped so they wouldn't forget that he was there and to congratulate them.

I went downstairs very slowly. My sides hurt. My ears perked up when they heard clapping and my eyes landed on the couple.

"What's going on?" Hiei's voice came from behind me. I leaned against him. Keiko grinned at us and Yusuke held up his ring.

"We're going to be wed," Yusuke smiled. I was definitely awake now.

"OH MY GOD! KEIKO I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!" I ignored my pain and flew down the stairs. Half falling and half going down gracefully. Hiei followed me down to make sure I wasn't going to hurt myself.

"So when's the date?" I asked.

"I don't know." Yusuke blushed.

/ **Awww he's so adorable when he blushes** / Shiva laughed.

/ **We have a wedding to plan**/ Solace was grinning.

/ **A wedding/** Hecate questioned.

/ **Don't tell me you don't know what a wedding is** / Celosia frowned.

/ **It'll be great! Hecate, I'll have to show you some pictures of my parent's wedding** / I couldn't stop smiling.

"Earth to Varia." Kurama snapped his fingers in my face.

"Sorry, Hecate wanted to know what a wedding was," I chuckled. I could hear Solace explaining to the robot. I glanced at Hiei who looked just as clueless as Hecate. Guess I'll have to enlighten him too.

"I know what it is. I just don't see the purpose in it." Hiei glared at me.

"It's a human's tradition, Hiei," Kurama pointed out.

"He's a demon now. He should just mark her," Hiei stated. I was ready to smack him again. How could he say that? Weddings are the most beautiful and romantic celebration ever to be seen. I was glad that Yusuke and Keiko weren't paying attention to him. They were too busy trying to plan the date. Hiei must have sensed my heated stare because he looked at me. I chewed on the insides of my cheek to keep myself from arguing.

"Okay, we decided to make it June," Yusuke announced. I grinned.

"So, who wants to spread the news?" I asked.

"I'll do that." Keiko gave me a sisterly look that was clearly amused. She went off to grab the phone. Yusuke watched her leave.

"I saw that," I smirked. He blushed.

"Saw what?" He questioned.

"You were so checking her out!" I laughed.

"I was not!" He exclaimed. Teasing him was too easy.

_Elsewhere—_

Aithne smiled. She had heard the news from where she stood. Being that she was an alien she had excellent hearing. She jumped off the building she was standing on. She headed toward her master's headquarters, which was the park, and she waited for her.

"You're here," A voice called out to her.

"Yes, Aponi." Aithne bowed in greeting.

"Did you find her?" Aponi's long blue hair was braided. It was as long as her mother's hair. Her eyes resembled her mother's.

"Yes, she is indeed the guardian of your mother's soul," Aithne said as she rose. Aponi's lips formed a smile.

"Your mother spoke while I was there. Not to me, but inside the girl's body," Aithne informed her.

"How do we free my mother?" Aponi asked.

"We have to kill Cyrus." Aithne almost made the mistake of saying her father. It had been centauries since Aponi called that man her father. In fact, she refused to say she was related to him. She hated him with a passion. Aponi's eyes expressed anger.

"Very well." Her smile turned into a frown. Though, she was glad she was getting rid of him. Aithne watched her master.

"When shall we launch our attack on him?" Aithne asked.

"I want her with us first," Aponi answered. She was referring to Varia.

"Why do you want her?" Aithne's head tilted.

"She has my mother's soul and her soul needs to be freed. Might as well let my mother do it," Aponi explained. Aithne nodded in agreement.

"When do you want me to retrieve her?" Aithne watched her master.

"Next time Tala decides to attack."

The two warriors disappeared.

The rest of the morning was okay. Keiko was busy calling everyone to tell them the news. Yusuke was in a daze. Probably visioning it all in his head. Kurama was finishing his homework, helping me while at it, and Hiei just stared at me. Okay, so I lied when I said his stares don't affect me anymore. I sat on the stool as Kurama explained what I was supposed to do in math. Did I mention that I hate this subject? I read over the instructions only to be confused even more. Kurama must despise being my teacher. I mentally chuckled.

/ **The poor fox. I feel sorry for him** / Celosia shook her head.

/ **Oh? You have pity for a male? This is new** / Shiva raised her eyebrow.

/ **Shut up, Shiva** / Celosia snapped.

/ **Make me** / Shiva stuck out her tongue.

/ **Ladies, lets not get into a fight** / I said, but at the time they weren't listening to me. Figures.

/ **Children, hush** / Solace ordered. Finally, they were silenced.

"OWW!" Something hit my head. I looked up to see Kurama holding a book in his right hand. "What was that for? That's the second time someone hit me with a book!"

"Pay attention when I'm trying to help you," Kurama smirked.

"Sorry," I muttered. Solace helped me finish the homework.

"Now I just have to study for the non-ending pack of tests," I sighed.

"You're at fault for that," Hiei mumbled.

"Hey! I thought I already told you why I did that!" I yelled.

"Hn." Hiei was no longer staring at me. I knew why. Once again, I caught the scent of a wolf. The same as the last time I did.

"She's here," I murmured. It was like time froze. Kurama stopped what he was doing, Keiko dropped the phone, Yusuke zapped out of his daze, and Hiei brought out his sword as the first window was smashed. It's time like these I was glad that Keiko's parents weren't here. Someone, by the way, has to remind me where they went off to because I haven't seen them.

"Missed me?" Tala came through the broken window. She was welcomed by Yusuke's fist, which came in contact with her stomach. She let out a yelp. I would have cheered, but realization hit me.

"HEY! WE DO NOT FIGHT IN KEIKO'S HOUSE! GET OUT!" I shouted. If Tala wanted to fight, fine, but not in here. Not when so many things could get damaged, and if this house collapses, Keiko would have a lot to explain to her parents. Yusuke shoved the intruder out. Hiei attacked next.

His sword clashed against hers several times before he finally he was able to cut her. A long line of blood appeared on her chest.

"I think your mate is trying to claim someone else," Tala giggled. I felt a pang of wild fire settle in my chest. Jealousy perhaps? I just felt like shredding her. Hiei beat me to it. His sword left a few more other cuts on her body. Mostly on her arms and chest. Kurama exposed his whip. The whipped lashed out. He recited a spell, and the next thing I knew roses surrounded me. Kurama grabbed my waist.

"Get out of here," He ordered me. I shook my head. Tala was my enemy not his. He stared at me with concern glistening in his eyes.

"She's mine," I snarled back. His eyebrow arched in question.

"Not like that. I meant that she was mine to kill. She attacked me. Now it's payback," I smirked. Kurama stood there for a moment, but then he bobbed his head in concord. Tala was looking in my direction. The weapon she was using was drenched in blood. She performed a ritual with it. Don't ask me how to describe it because I honestly don't know, but it was weird.

In a few seconds, Hiei was on the ground squirming in pain. Blood was pouring out of the new wounds that scarred his body.

"Hiei!" Yusuke shouted. It wasn't like he could stop what Tala was doing. He couldn't see. It was as if some invisible force was attacking Hiei.

/ **An invisible force** / Solace whispered.

/ **Varia! Don't just stand there! Help him**/ Celosia yelled. I understood now. Tala could scuffle anyone without them knowing and the blade that was covered in their blood was controlling it all. I had to take her blade.

"Yusuke! Aim for her sword!" I yelled.

Yusuke didn't even have to register what I said. He shot his spirit gun right at the weapon. After the sword fell, Hiei was sitting up and spitting out blood. Kurama rushed to his side while I dashed toward Tala. I immediately felt myself transforming as I used my spirit energy. Claws extended, my right hand slashed her face.

"AAHHHHHH!" Tala shrieked. She was powerless.

"You'll pay dearly for doing that." My voice was cold and cruel again. I shivered. I didn't like the way my voice sounded.

"Humph," Tala picked up her rapier. Words were forming in my mind.

"Scarlet cascade!" I cut myself on my right arm. My blood turned into a flowing river. It wrapped around Tala in tight whirlpool of red liquid. I watched her body twist and turned into a deformed creature. My blood was acting like it had a life of its own. It begun to rip her flesh off, and I just stood there watching. I was the only one that heard her last screams of pain.

I turned my head away to avoid getting blood on my face. The shrieking stopped. I looked back to see a pile of licked clean bones. The cut on my arm healed. The blood stopped swirling around and rested on the ground.

/ **You killed her/** Shiva's eyes nearly popped out of her head.

/ **I had no choice**/ I whined. My body went back to its original state. I was sore. I groaned, but I refused to sit down. I forced myself to walk.

"Hiei, you okay?" I asked him. His pupils were dilated. They weren't their usual red either. Instead, a twist of darkness covered his eyes. "Hiei?"

He whimpered. He tried to stand up, but fell back down. I caught him before he landed on the ground.

"What's wrong with him?" Yusuke asked.

"I don't know," Kurama answered. He checked Hiei. I was worried.

/ **It's the Martian fever /** Solace whispered.

/ **It's what/** I questioned.

/ **An illness that only those who have fire powers get. If he's not treated soon, your 'mate' might just die** / Solace explicated.

/ **What does he need?**/ Hecate finally spoke.

/ **Special herbs that only exist on Jupiter** / Solace muttered. I felt blood rush to my face. I suddenly felt really light headed.

"It's an alien illness," A voice said. I turned to see the librarian.

"Miss Aithne?" I probed. Aithne came into view. Her orange hair swayed in the sudden appearance of the wind.

"What can we do?" Kurama asked.

"Nothing. He will die," Aithne stated. I growled. She wanted something of me."Unless you come with me."

Wow, I should try predicting the weather.

"Why do you want her?" Yusuke snapped.

"I don't want her. Aponi wants her mother," Aithne countered.

"Solace is Aponi's mother," I said to the detectives. "I'll come. Under one condition. You get me the herbs that will cure him."

She smiled. It was like she was counting on me to say that. She nodded and disappeared. Yusuke glared at me.

"How could you make a deal with her!"

"I can trust her," I smiled and sat down with Hiei in my arms. "Think about it, Yusuke. Aponi just wants to see her mom."

Yusuke frowned. I knew he disliked it, but he'll have to get over it. I have to take care of Hiei. I ruffled Hiei's hair as he panted. Kurama picked Hiei up and carried him back inside. Yusuke, still angry, saw Keiko and made sure she was okay. Then he explained to her what happened. Keiko wasn't mad at me at least. She seemed to understand my actions.

"I don't see why you agree with her!" Yusuke shouted.

"Because, I would have done the same thing if you were danger," She said sadly. Yusuke's eyes softened. I watched the two embrace. I sighed and followed Kurama up the stairs. Kurama had placed Hiei on the bed.

"Do you think I made a wise choice?" Kurama didn't answer me.

I rolled my eyes. "I just did what I thought was right."

"I know, but I still don't like it," Kurama frowned. We heard a knocking on the window. Aithne was waiting outside. She gave me the herbs I requested. I told her that I would go with her after I helped Hiei. She accepted. I sat down on the bed.

"Hey, Kurama?"

"What?" He looked at me.

"Can you leave me and Hiei alone for a while?" I asked. He didn't say anything, but his smile reassured me. He closed the door. I looked at Hiei's uneasy sleepy form. He growled, tossed and turned in his slumber.

"This is gonna be a long night," I sighed.

/ **I'll help you apply those** / Solace smiled.

/ **Thanks **/ I replied.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

_Suntiger:_ Hmm…. I was going to ask something, but whenever I get down here I always forget. Oh well. Thanks to:

**Schizo Aka Steph**: Yep, another long chapter. This one is longer than the others. Eight chapters. –yawns- I'm going to sleep. Night night.

**Kitten**: Good, I hardly forget birthdays. Strangely though, I did forget mother's day. I didn't give my Mom a card. Hmm..at least she's not pissed at me.

**SilverDragon063: **Nope, Varia will never get a break till she's free of her mind invaders. Hiei, obviously, doesn't get kidnapped. But I would have to agree that Tala was a bit insane. Either that or very stupid.

**Peeka- chan**: You and your muses are quite amusing. –grins- That's why they use the term muse I suppose. Anyways, I learned Japanese last year in school. It was the language I chose. However, this year I took Spanish. Pity, I really liked Japanese.

**Hieifiredemoness**: Well, you got your wish. Tala died. Hiei will be needing a nurse. Poor girl. I assure you that Hiei won't attack you. He might suffer the wrath of Varia. Has anyone besides me notice that she's getting stronger?

**Queenoftheshadowfangs**: Everyone likes the way those two flirt. Which I would have to agree, they are adorable. I draw okay. Better than a young (like a five year old) child. I congratulate you on your grade –claps- keep doing well.

**EternalMidnight:** You took your time updating so I took mine. Varia's birthday was in August o.O . Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter.

**Wolf-Black-Flame**: Yea, I do think cliffhangers make the readers continue. Thankies! I wouldn't have so many reviews if you weren't one of them –grins-. Which reminds me, you still have yet to tell me when you updated.

**Hei Huo**: I've been reading your story. It's real good! So I hope some of my readers will visit your profile and check you up. Anyways, like always, I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you liked this one.

_Suntiger_: Did anyone besides me notice that Varia is getting stronger? Question is, should I make her stronger than Hiei or the same level? Most likely, I will have her a tad bit stronger since Solace is training her with alien techniques. Or should I not let that happen? I'm just saying because I'm tired of guys telling me that women are weak. When they are most certainly aren't.

**Previews:**

... I'm stuck with taking care of a very ill-tempered fire demon...

... However, when he is cured.. what will happen?

... Aithne brings me to Aponi...

...And the alien's daughter is proposing something to me...

And that would be my freedom.


	16. Martian Fever

Suntiger: OH MY GOD! THIS TOOK ME FOREVER! I AM SO SORRY! But I will shut up now and let you read..

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Martian Fever **

I opened the pack of herbs and the smell lingered in the air. Just like the nights before my birthday, bright lights filled the room. In four different glowing orbs, my mind invaders pranced around my room.

"Eh… what just happened?" I blinked.

"Glorious! I am out again!" Celosia grinned.

"Only for today," Solace informed her.

"Don't try to spoil my fun." Celosia stuck out her tongue.

"Does anyone want to explain what happened?" I hate being ignored.

"Relax, Varia. The aroma of the alien flowers let us free. It's a side effect. Normally, they would just kill a human, but you're not exactly normal," Solace chuckled. How lovely.

"Celosia, I'm giving you a fair warning right now. You mess up during any time between now and later, I will hurt you," I glared at her. I was not in a playing mood. I was never in a good mood when someone else was ill.

"I'll watch over her." Hecate's lips formed a mischievous smile.

"Take the idiot out of this room," Solace ordered.

"Things are gonna get ugly," Shiva sighed. Hecate shoved Celosia out of the room. I could hear Celosia yelling all the way down the stairs.

"We're staying in here," Solace said.

"We can help him," Shiva smiled.

"Thanks." My eyes shut for a minute.

Shiva took a step toward the sleeping fire demon, but when she reached to touch him, flames engulfed her hand. She yelped and yanked her hand back. A small burn appeared on her thumb and index finger. She blew on it while using her healing powers to rid of the pain. Solace frowned. The alien knew very well what the foreign fever was capable of doing.

"You're going to have to remain with him too, Varia. It seems that you're the only one he allows to get close to him," Solace told me.

I sighed knowing that I would have to take care of him. I shifted him off the bed and onto my lap so he could get comfortable. He was extremely warm, but that's expected from a fire elemental.

"We have to strip him of his clothing to keep his temperature at bay." Solace already started to remove some of his clothes. Shiva and I blushed as she did so.

Shiva began blending the alien herbs together as Solace instructed. Hiei started to tremble and snarl like someone was attacking him in his sleep. I gently used the tips of my fingers to do an Italian massage technique on his shivering form. I caressed his shoulders, arms, chest and stomach to prevent him from having nightmares. Slowly, he began to relax and curl up closer to me.

"Varia, may I ask what you're doing?" Shiva glanced at me.

"It's called Solletico. It's a combination of tickling and massaging. The Italians use it to put their kids asleep. My Mom used to do this to me when I was younger," I answered.

Solace smiled at my response and joined Shiva in mixing the herbs. The two spirits finished with the herbs, liquefied them, and poured the liquid into a glass. Solace handed me the glass.

"Be careful, the glass will break in three minutes," Solace warned me. I brought the glass closer to Hiei and tilted it so he could drink from it.

He took three small sips and stopped. He complained that it tasted dreadful. I rolled my eyes. I forced him to drink the rest. I gave the glass back to Solace, and she tossed it into the trashcan. A second later, the glass exploded. The shattered pieces spread in the garbage.

"Told you so," She smirked. Shiva placed the remaining herb soup-like substance in a container.

"So what now?" Shiva asked.

"We wait. The medicine will take its time to course through his blood system," Solace replied.

"How long?" I will confess now. I am the most worryingly person you will ever meet. So, naturally, I would be asking this question.

"For an alien it have lasted a day, but for a demon? My guess is a week." Solace wiped her hands on a towel.

"What about a pyromaniac human?" Shiva was probably wondering about Celosia, because I was too.

"The herbs would kill a human."

"So that's why you had Celosia leave," I realized and she nodded her head.

"But she's already dead." Shiva sat down.

"Which is why I'm not too worried," Solace smiled.

I looked down to check Hiei only to see that he was staring at the ceiling. He didn't stay awake for too long. His eyes closed and he slept peacefully. Solace motioned Shiva to leave the room. I was left alone with him. I sighed. Since I had nothing to do I began using Solletico again.

His head rested in the curve of my neck. I smiled. This was probably going to be the only time I actually got to hold him like this. His arms bended at his elbow and they were close to his chest. I used my right hand to gently push back some of his hair. It's funny that his hair is still sticking up. I'll have to ask him how he does that. I kissed his forehead and chuckled when I saw his jagan staring at me.

The implanted eye never bugged me, but it was weird since right now it was staring at me. I rubbed his back. He wasn't shivering anymore, but he had his moments where he would start screaming in agony. Now he was just purring against me. Sometimes I would think that he was partially cat demon.

"How is he?" Aithne must have snuck into Keiko's house. I smiled.

"He's doing better. Thanks for bringing the herbs."

Aithne nodded. We sat in silence for a while.

"When do you want me to come?" I asked.

"When he's healthy," She answered. "Deal?"

"Deal," I agreed.

Aithne smirked and jumped out of the window. The window closed by itself. Freaky. Hiei rotated his body so he was lying on his stomach. He hadn't been disturbed by Aithne's sudden appearance in my room. He continued to sleep. A soft knock came on the door and Keiko entered carrying a tray of food with her.

"Good, you're up." She smiled, "Is he okay?"

I nodded. I was going to get this question a lot…

Keiko laid the tray of food on the stool next to the bed.

"I thought maybe you were going to be hungry," She said.

"I kinda am to tell you the truth. So thanks." I grinned at her. She smiled back. We heard a groan coming from Hiei and we glanced at him. He was awake, finally. It hadn't been a week though. Just a few days.

"Good afternoon." I caressed his cheek. He didn't respond to my touch. He only allowed me to touch him.

"Where am I?" He asked, his voice hoarse.

"In my room," I answered him.

"What day is it?"

"No idea. I lost count." I looked at Keiko for a riposte.

"It's Thursday," She replied. So, I've been stuck here for three days. Marvelous. He gave a nod and laid his head back on me. He curled up within the warm blankets.

"Are they behaving?" Of course, I was talking about my invaders. I haven't seen them. Or heard from them, which was making me edgy.

"They're doing fine. They figured if they disrupted something you'd be pissed as hell." Keiko got on her knees and crouched near the bed. Wow, they know me so well.

"How much longer is he supposed to be in here?" Keiko poked Hiei's cheek. He didn't move though.

"A week, but three days already passed, so four," I said. Keiko gave out a long sigh, which made me wonder if something was bothering her.

"I'll go now. Mother and I are gonna look for bridal gowns," She smiled.

She left without letting me say anything.

_two days later ---_

I was getting very bored. Sitting here for almost a week is extremely dull. Note to self: Don't ever nurse Hiei again. Aithne stopped in earlier to see if anything new happened. Come on now, what could possibly happen when everyone is either avoiding you or sleeping? I'm developing a bad habit of playing with Hiei's hair. Yes, I definitely have been in this room for too long.

A soft knocking came from the window. Aithne was floating in midair. I shifted Hiei off of me and I put him on the bed slowly so he wouldn't wake up. I opened the window.

"What now? Weren't you here earlier?" I asked. She smirked.

"Just curious."

"About what? Nothing is happening." I pushed my hair behind my ear. To that she shrugged. I suddenly got an idea.

"Aithne, you wouldn't mind me coming with you right now would you? I mean, Hiei is almost completely healed. Nothing could go wrong. So, can I come now? I'm kinda tired of being in here," I questioned.

Somehow I think she already knew I was going to say that. After all, she was here for no reason. Damn aliens and their ability to read minds. Without even letting her answer I started to pack my bag.

"Pack for a few weeks," She informed me when I was just about to ask what should I pack.

I frowned. Now I can really damn their telepathic powers. She chuckled and waited for me to finish. I threw on different clothes. I left a small kiss on Hiei's forehead while heaving my bag on my back. Aithne grabbed my hand and before I knew it I was floating.

"Well, this is odd," I stated. I mean, of course it was, I had nothing under my feet for God's sake.

"No kidding." I turned around to see Celosia, Shiva, Solace and Hecate hovering in the air too. I blinked.

"What are you all doing?" This was getting interesting.

"We're coming with you. Don't argue, let's just get going," Solace ordered.

I didn't really have a choice there. So, I allowed them to come. The scenery changed and we were standing on land. Is it me, or does almost everyone I run into have teleporting powers? As usual, I had no idea where I was. Hecate didn't either for that matter. Nor Celosia or Shiva.

"We're on Uranus," Solace said.

"Why Uranus?" Celosia asked.

"Because this is where my kingdom was." A female appeared from the mist.

Yes, out of all the times for fog to show up, it was now. She had light blue hair that was braided and reached her lower back. Golden eyes that held gentleness stared at me. She had pale peach skin, and was around Celosia's height. The girl wore a blue armor, which made me think I was going to combat her sooner or later.

The armor was fascinating though. It had out linings of silver and gold. Under the chest was some purple fabric that stopped right on her hips, barely covering her lower half. A white skirt came beneath it and ruffled out. She had hard blue armor gloves that stopped at her elbows, which matched her boots that ended at her kneecaps. A purple sheathe that contained a sword clung to her hip and a helmet was on her head. At the tips of the helmet were small wings. I'm really gonna have to ask where she shops.

"I am Aponi," She whispered.

"Can you speak up some?" Celosia muttered.

"I said I am Aponi," She repeated.

"Celosia, don't pick a fight with my daughter," Solace snapped. I don't think I've ever heard Solace snap. She must be very edgy. Or I must have missed something while I was stuck with Hiei. Celosia didn't budge. Aponi's eyes softened at the voice of her mother.

"It's been a long time, Solace," Aponi smiled.

"Yes, it has." Solace returned the smile. I guess aliens don't call their mother's mom. I just listened. Solace dark blue hair waved in the wind.

"Why did you bring us here, Aponi?" Solace questioned her daughter.

"Cyrus will be attacking soon. He knows where I am," Aponi answered. I saw flashes of light and went blind for a few seconds. A figure stood next to Aponi. By the way she appeared, it seemed like she was her bodyguard.

The girl had blue short hair, which curled under her chin. Her eyes matched the color of her sea blue hair. Strange enough, she wore a blue top and nothing for her lower half. That part was covered with blue wings that looked like it was struck with lighting. She had blue gloves that seemed to be attached to her skin. They looked like scales. The blue boots stopped at her highs and golden shackles were around her ankles. Her feet were web-liked.Asifshe was wearing blue socks. I was surprised her skin wasn't blue. Instead it was a peach color. She had a swirly blue mark on her shoulder and on her forehead. Three scratch marks were on her right side, but what caught my attention were her ears. They were fins.

"Azura, I take it that you found something?" Aponi interrogated. Azura nodded. Her eyes met mine. She didn't smile though.

"You must be Varia. My name is Azura. I am the water dragon," Azura introduced herself. Solace gave a small cough.

"Don't be so hard to judge her, Azura. She may be human, but she is not weak," Solace said.

"Hmph."

"Okay, since you've got your mommy, I can leave now." I started to turn, but a hand held me back. Solace smiled.

"As much as I want to take his life myself, I cannot. You must kill him," Solace informed me.

"Eh, me? Kill who?"

"Cyrus," Azura whispered that out like it was a curse.

"Oh, but, that's a big problem. You see, I don't do murder. Nope, I just killed someone and I don't wanna do that again." I shook my head.

"Do you want us to forever be inside your mind?" Hecate folded her arms.

"Actually, I prefer you being in here." I pointed to my head, "At least then I know what you are doing and I won't have to worry about the damage."

"We were sent to you because you were the chosen one. You have to free us." Solace got ready to beg.

"You're making this sound like Star Wars. _You were the chosen one, Anaken_," Celosia mocked. Shiva and I couldn't help but laugh.

"This is a serious matter, pyromaniac, stay out of it," Azura ordered.

"Hey, I live in that head as much as the others do. Don't tell me what to do," Celosia retorted. I sighed. Just as I thought I was going to get a break.

"Stop fighting amongst yourselves. It won't help. We have a war to win," Aponi frowned. She was getting agitated. I could easily tell.

"What war?" I asked, "I want no part of a war."

"You became a part of it when you became a soul redeemer," Aithne whispered. I felt something inside of me snap.

"LIKE HELL I DID! I NEVER SAID '_OH YEA I DON'T MIND BEING A SOUL REDEEMER. YOU CAN JUST SEND ME ALL THE FRICKING SPIRITS YOU WANT ME TO RESCUE'_. I NEVER GOT A SAY IN ANYTHING!" Yep, I definitely snapped. Shiva backed away from me.

"Then I will make you a promise," Aponi sighed. I glared.

"Like what?" I was still on fire.

"If you free my mother from you, you will get your own freedom in return. All you have to do is dispose of one more person. Think of it, Varia. If Cyrus continues to live he will come after you. If he does, then he will endanger your loved ones. What would you do if he went after Hiei again?" Aponi hit my soft spot and it did make me think.

What _would_ I do if he attacked Hiei again? And this time kill him. I felt fury swirl in my stomach. My gut was obviously deciding for me. I sighed again and nodded. Aponi smiled at me. She placed her left hand on my shoulder.

"I thank you." She dropped her hand and bowed. Aithne and Azura followed suit. Now is it just me, or does each of them have an "A" name? I notice all the weird stuff. How normal of me.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

_Suntiger:_ Not as long as I wanted it to be…but yea.

**Eternal Midnight**: Hey girlie, I haven't read anything of yours for a while. As you can see, they didn't do it. –sweat drops-

**Kitten:** Well, Hiei is my favorite character in this show. I mean, he's a lot easier to write about in my opinion. The dark side always is (for me). Yusuke does need to be sweet more often….

**Queenoftheshadowfangs**: You know, I have some weird readers. Ahaha and I thought I was bad. You take the cake. I have heard of Naruto, but I haven't seen it. Or read it.

**Hieifiredemoness**: Well, Hiei doesn't know that she's gone yet. However, when he wakes up it will be hell….and I feel sorry for whoever will be there when he wakes up. Aha

**Peeka-chan**: You need to get more sleep. Even though I miss the bus too and it doesn't have anything to do with sleeping in late. I just take too long to eat breakfast. School is over next week for me though so yea. Hooray!

**Schizo aka Steph**: I've been reading your updates. Sorry I took so long on mine. I'm trying to make it interesting…you let me know if I'm succeeding. Gah! Naomi needs to die! You do know that her name is "I moan" spelled backwards? A friend told me that. Damn perverts. They're corrupting me!

**Silverdragon063:** He's not a patient from hell just yet. He will be soon. -laughs-

**Wolf-black-flame**: Hey! Long time no see! How ya doing? Good? I'm okay.. about to murder a few people, but I'm fine. Leave me a review. Tell me when you update.

**Jade Elf**: Hey a new reviewer! –hugs- nice to meet you. Thanks for the compliment. You win a prize for figuring out that Cyrus is the reason why they're all stuck in Varia. –grins- so how are ya?

**Raven**: OMG! I haven't spoken to you in a long ass while. Excuse my English. You went off to China didn't you? Have fun okay!

**Hei Huo**: Hey, I know I'm too nice. I have an adopted twin and I'm the good one. Keep updating your story.

**Trickstertheifgirl:** Another new reviewer. I love you people –laughs-. I do too, which is why I created this story. I'm a freak like that. I checked out your page and you haven't written anything. How come?

_**Previews: **_

..Harva stops by to give us news…

…I find out a new source of power...

... Azura challenges me...

... I get confused with all these damned codenames!

_Suntiger:_ Okay, maybe some of you want an explanation for why I took so damn long.

1) The first week was all the SOLS (standard/student of learning exams, or like we students like to call them, Shit out of luck tests). I was studying like there was no tomorrow.

2) The second week I had my friends complaining that I don't commit myself to a friendship. I feel like they're saying I'm married to them.- laughs-so what contract did I sign without knowing? Anyways, they made me spend a lot more time with them.

3) Third week my Dad kidnapped me. Not that I don't mind, but where I went no computers existed. I was trapped within the dinosaur ages. So, I couldn't get the chance to type anything.

Sorry for being late. And if anyone wants a picture of Aithne, Aponi, or Azura you can ask me. I'll send it through email, which would mean that you have to give me the address. n.n;;


	17. War of Souls

_Suntiger:_ I'm early! Yay! That's good news. I'm sorry people, but the last previews were wrong. If you're kind enough to go back to the last chapter, please check it out. I'm such a dumbass. Anyways, on with the fic!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

War of Souls

Does anyone have a clue to where I am? 'Cause I don't. I'm tired of being lost on this planet! I mean, Azura even gave me a map of the planet, but I still get lost! Does that tell you that I'm an idiot? I heard a twig snap behind me. Honestly, with all the dead trees around you'd think you would hear more than just wind and twigs snapping. I was preparing myself for bombs.

My eyes met up with a red one. Immediately I recognized it as Harva.

"Hey, I didn't think I would see you here," I said. She didn't respond.

"What you up to?" Did I mention that it's equally hard to strike conversations with aliens? And I thought Hiei was bad.

"I came here to warn you," She replied finally.

"Well, don't just stand there." I stopped to catch my breath. Aponi was training me. Alien training is hell on Earth. Wait, I'm not on Earth. Forget what I just said.

"Cyrus will be attacking in five days or so. Start training harder," Harva told me. I glared at her. Like I need someone to tell me something I already knew. She smirked and pulled out a sword.

"You're actually not that bad when it comes to magic. However, Cyrus can dispel you. Making you powerless except if you use your own strength instead of magic," Harva swirled her sword.

I pulled out the silver sword Hecate made for me. The hilt had a black ivory grip with a rat-tail tang construction. A silver crystal was mounted in the pommel and said to give me the ability to see the unseen. Whatever that means. It was made up of steel obviously.

Hecate named it Mystic Death. Interesting name, no? Why do people name their weapons anyways? Anyhow, we did a few flying strikes at each other. Made a few throat thrusts, which would be using the sword to cut the throat, and so on. I did a back flip to avoid losing my head. I moved the sword so that the blade collided against hers. Good thing the blade was thick enough otherwise it would have broken. Harva backed away from me.

"Good. Now keep going like that and you'll be an excellent warrior," Harva smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"Says the girl who lost an eyeball," I teased. She gave me a glare.

"Watch what you say among the aliens, Varia, some won't take your jokes so lightly as I." Harva sheathed her weapon.

Geez, I didn't mean to break her happy mood. I glanced around. I was still lost. Damn it. According to Hecate, I've been in outer space for a week. Doing nothing but training. I put my sword down somewhere near a tree and practiced a few basic karate moves. They weren't like the types you would see on T.V. or the ones that the Chinese would use. What can I say? Aliens are weird.

_Three days later_—

Aponi flipped open her computer. She knew what she was doing, but needless to say, the human didn't. Varia had been walking around aimlessly. She should have expected that from a human. She frowned.

"Azura, please go retrieve Miss Varia. It seems that she is lost," Aponi ordered her servant. Azura smirked. She had been waiting for this command. Azura was just about to step out the door when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She met the glare of her master.

"Just because she's human doesn't mean you can push her around. Have some faith in the soul redeemer," Aponi said.

"I tried to put my faith in her. However, she has failed us. She should have reached the palace by now, but she's still wandering around. It proves that she's useless," Azura replied.

"She isn't using her powers, Azura," Aponi growled.

"I'm sorry, your Majesty. Even if I wasn't using my powers, I would have found the palace." Azura tried to not offend her master.

"Yes, you would have because you're an alien."

"Precisely why I say we should just dispose of her. She has no other reason being here. She's too weak to fight Cyrus," Azura muttered.

"Shut up, Azura. You don't know one little thing about Varia. I bet that if she wanted to she could kick your ass!" Celosia interrupted. Aponi and Azura spun around in surprise.

"When did you get in the room?" Azura snarled.

"What's the matter? Don't like being disrupted?" Celosia narrowed her eyes. She didn't like Azura.

"We didn't sense you coming in, Celosia," Aponi reasoned.

"Well, duh, did you forget that I'm a spirit?" Celosia snapped.

"Stay calm, Celosia. Though, I have to agree with her for once." Solace stepped out of the shadows. Aponi stared at her mother.

"What do you propose?" Aponi asked.

"When Varia gets back, I say that the two should battle," Solace said.

"That's fine," Azura grinned.

"You're not going to get her though. Aithne, go get her if you please." Solace glared at the water dragon. Aithne, who wasn't paying attention, stared at her.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Aithne asked.

"Retrieve the human." Azura informed the fire alien. Aithne left within seconds. Aponi remained staring at her mother.

"Leave us," Aponi ordered.

"I'm not going anywhere," Celosia argued.

"Go Celosia. Aponi and I need to talk alone," Solace directed. Celosia gave Azura one more glare and they went their separate ways. Aponi let out a sigh. Solace kept staring at her.

"What's the matter, Aponi? You don't believe in Varia? You know very well that she is the only one able to murder Cyrus." Solace tightened her hair band. Aponi smiled.

"I do believe that, yes. However, it has to be proven. I don't want to rely just on her," Aponi said, "Which is why I'm training her. I want to see what she's cable of doing."

"You will see during her battle with Azura."

"Why Azura? Why not put her against Aithne?" Aponi questioned, "Do you believe that Azura is a traitor?"

"No. Azura is a very loyal person. Precisely why I put her and Aithne to guard you. Aithne of fire and Azura of water," Solace smiled, "But why not put Azura against Varia? She is the one that doesn't believe in her."

Aponi nodded. "She is a human."

"Big deal. If you ever tried to live on Earth, then you would understand that earthlings live a life just as hard as ours," Solace frowned.

"I apologize, Mother, but I do not see what help she can be," Aponi sighed.

"You will. Be assured that you will." Solace folded her arms. They heard a knocking on the door.

"You may come in," Aponi said loudly. Aithne entered and behind her was the human.

_Azura vs. Varia ---_

I was surprised to find Aithne in the woods with me. She took me to the palace and there I discovered that Solace and Aponi were waiting for me.

"Did I miss something?" I asked. They looked very serious.

"We wanted to put you through a test. That is if you don't mind," Aponi smiled or tried to.

"She would if she knew what was best for her." Azura's voice entered the room. Geez, what crawled up her rear?

"Sure, I don't mind," I answered.

Solace smiled and suddenly Celosia was standing behind her. The pyromaniac grinned at me. Shiva was there too. She was sitting on Hecate's lap. The veela child looked scared. As if someone told her that the boogieman was going to get her. Hecate was her usual self, but something in her eyes told me that this wasn't going to be fun. Azura smirked while Aponi pressed a few buttons. The ground shook and a stadium appeared. I tilted my head.

"So my guess is that we fight in here?" I was usually good at guessing games. Azura rolled her blue eyes skyward.

"Well, of course."

I was really starting to hate her. I mean, what did I do to make her act so bitchy around me? I began to sense the room temperature get colder.

"Come into the ring, if you're not afraid that is," Azura challenged. Now usually I would have turned around and walked home. This was different. This was between proving if I was a coward/human or some brave beast. Time to be the beast. I stepped into it. Azura did the same. The room got a lot colder from there.

"Are you sure we're not in Alaska?" I shivered. Azura laughed.

"My powers are based on water and what happens when water freezes over?" She asked me. I think just about everyone knows that.

"It turns into ice. I'm not an idiot. Basically, you're saying that you control ice too," I said. Not to mention anything that's related to ice. Now would be the time I wish I had Celosia's power. Damn.

"You know, when you go into combat you're not supposed to use your real name. If you do, it will make it easier for your enemy to find you. What name would you like to be called?" Azura interrogated.

"I don't know," I replied, "What's yours?"

"Frost."

"Figures," I said. Azura laughed at me again. My blood began to run cold, but at the same time boil. I glanced around to notice that nothing was the same. It was like we were in a different world. The palace that Aithne brought me to was gone. A mountain of snow replaced it.

"Hail Blizzard!" Azura's voice broke through the air. In a matter of seconds I was pounded by frozen rain. They weren't small ice cubes. These cubes were boulder sized. I quickly jumped to dodge the flying ice piece that was aiming at me.

I knew I would have to do something better than jumping. I felt my energy flow within me again. The transformation of my spiritual being taking place. My hair turned blood red and claws replaced my human nails. Golden eyes substituted my brown ones. Cat ears and a tail grew out of my body. Azura wasn't surprised like Tala.

"I'm disappointed that you don't have fur," Azura said.

"Whatever." My voice was once again emotionless. This side of me scares me.

I flexed my right wrist. Azura's eyebrows furrowed and she raised her hands toward the sky. It started to pour transparent rocks. I wasn't running this time. I held up my right hand. Power surged out of it. What it was I wasn't sure. The energy caught Azura within it. I was almost in tears. I didn't want to slay her. So what should I do? I heard her screams.

"If you apologize, I'll let you go," I shouted.

"I will never apologize to a human!" She shrieked back. I still didn't want to kill her. I didn't have the right. An idea came to me. I let the energy stay around her for a few more minutes and then freed her. Azura fell to the ground while I took a good look at her. She had so many cuts, bruises, flesh that was threatening to rip apart, and bones that were broken.

"I congratulate you," Aponi whispered in my ear. It was then that the room turned back to its original state. Shiva rushed into the arena and conquered up her healing powers. She gently laid her hands on Azura's broken body. I whirled around to face Aponi because I couldn't stand watching the skin mend back together. I gave her my best glare.

"Well, you have your proof." Solace was watching me. The glint in her eyes shined with respect and approval. Aponi, on the hand, was rather shocked.

"You have the Gift of the Corpse," Aithne said. Her mouth was ajar and her eyes were wide. "No one has seen that power in centuries."

"Say what?" Celosia asked. Good, I'm the only one who's clueless.

"Aliens call their powers 'Gifts'. For an example, my 'gift' is Dynamite. I have the ability to charge up things with energy and then explode them. Azura's 'gift' is Winter. She can control all cold climates and water related substances," Solace explained.

"My gift is of the Inferno," Aithne replied, "I can control anything that's related to heat and flames."

"My gift is of Obliteration. I can erase anything I want." Aponi nodded.

"So what's that gotta do with Varia's gift?" Shiva faced Aponi.

"The Gift of the Corpse is a very powerful one. You can control a person's body and blood. You could turn your opponent's body inside out or make them bleed to death," Solace clarified, "Do you remember your battle with Tala, Varia?"

I nodded and she continued.

"Tala had the Gift of Sword's Blood. Meaning that she could control anyone who had their blood on her sword, which is how she manage to almost rip you apart." Solace's face was grim.

"Your human powers: Phasing, invisibility and defensive shields are also part of your gift since it deals with the body. Atoms in your body separate in order for you to phase and go invisible. Defensive shields come from protecting your own corpse," Aithne spoke.

"Creepy how this all ties up," Celosia chuckled.

"What about Harva?" I asked. She just suddenly popped into my head.

"Harva? You mean Cyrus's servant?" Aponi's turn to ask me. Maybe they didn't know that she was on our side.

"She's not his servant anymore. She's a spy for us." Solace covered me.

"What do you mean?" Aithne questioned.

"I assure you that she works for us." Nowadays, Solace seems to know everything. Damn brainiac.

"Harva has the Gift of Doors. Though it doesn't sound threatening, it's very useful. The Gift of Doors can open up portals and dimensions. Sometimes even black holes," Solace answered my question.

"Varia, you're going to have to practice your so-called gifts," Hecate said. I almost forgot she was there since she was so quiet. I nodded in agreement. I didn't want these powers to get the best of me. Hecate picked up Azura and carried her out of the room. I pursued the robot into a clinic.

"She'll stay in here," Hecate murmured. I bobbed my head in answer.

I caught the scent of dust in the air. I trailed it to its owner. Harva was leaning against the titanium walls of the palace. Hecate frowned at the spy.

"How did you get in here?" I asked. I didn't even sense her come in.

"The Gift of Doors is very useful indeed," said Hecate. Harva's lips formed into a smirk.

"She taught you the alien's term for power."

Hecate and I nodded. I shifted my weight to the other leg. Sometimes I wish Keiko were here. She somehow manages to make me feel at peace.

"Control yourself, Varia," Hecate muttered. She must have sensed my confusion because she pointed at me. I looked down and realized my lower half was missing. Damn gifts.

"Still trying to organize your powers, I see," Harva chuckled.

"I told you to practice your invisibility talent," Hecate frowned.

"I did, but it's not like I'll be able to control it in a week or so," I replied.

"Why are you nervous?" Hecate questioned me. I shrugged.

"Usually Harva comes to give me news," I said.

"True." Harva's smirk disappeared, " Cyrus is in the building."

"Say what!" I yelled.

"How could he? We would have noticed him entering. Unless you gave him a hand," Hecate growled.

"I may have the Gift of Doors, but there are other ways you can surprise your enemies. Besides, you all were too busy watching Varia and Azura battle each other," Harva answered calmly. Hecate shoved me in a closet.

"Stay in here until I come back to get you." She locked the door.

"Like I have a choice," I scowled.

"Harva, do you know where he is?" Hecate asked on the other side of the door. I could see her silhouette shake her head.

"Unfortunately, I don't."

"We'll have to inform the others." Hecate rushed out of the clinic.

Harva was following close behind her. Times like these I'm glad that Hecate forgets that I also have phasing powers. I went through the door. A siren went off and it could be heard all over the palace. I groaned. The noise was painful to my ears. I suddenly heard footsteps running down the hall, and the scent wasn't familiar. Shiest! I didn't even have to try to hide because my powers overtook me.

Right after I became completely undetectable, a girl emerged into the room. She had short hair that cut off at her chin. The color was dark green mixed in with a lighter green shade. A helmet was on her head and when it reached the ears, some finlike ears came out. Her skin was a sort of tan, but you couldn't really tell because of the armor she was wearing. It was similar to Aponi's armor, but it was more lizard like. Her boots looked like they were sliced off a dragon. Her gloves came to her shoulders and she was carrying a samurai's sword. Under the armor you could see that she was wearing a sleeveless green shirt and a short skirt.

Something else caught my attention. She had a tail! Mind you, it was more like a scorpion's tail. Where's a camera when you need one? Her eyes were scanning the room. Too bad she couldn't see me. I realized that she had a really weird eye color. Lime green. I mean, I've never seen eyes that were lime green. She looked like a dragon gone human. She sniffed the air and took a few steps closer to me. Great, she can sniff me out.

"Viper, now is not the time." I heard a scratchy female voice speak.

Another woman came into the room. I had to bite myself to keep from gasping. She looked just like Hecate! They cloned the robot! Of course, it took me a few minutes to realize that they actually weren't alike. For one thing, the woman's eyes were purple. Not like Shiva's eye color because in the middle of the color were hot pink swirls.

She had a darker shade of silver hair that stopped just below her chin and I managed to see that she had elflike ears, which had two earrings on each side. Hecate's features were more serious and cold, but this girl had a playful kind facial structure.

The kind that can fool people into believing that she was innocent.

She wore two necklaces. One was a dark gray chocker while the other was longer that took the form of the Chinese yin and yang. The woman supported a gray sleeveless shirt that had a puffed out collar. She possessed a silver arm bracelet that winded up to the edge of her armpit. Two small white wings decanted from her back. Her skin was somewhat pale.

"But I smell someone in here, Venom," Viper, the dragon lady, replied. Viper's eyes would have located me if I were still visible.

"It doesn't matter. We have to go find Harva," Venom said to her comrade.

"What about this person?" Viper pointed at the sleeping Azura.

"Leave her. She's no use to us. Besides, Vulture wants Harva dead."

Viper didn't argue with Venom. The two women left the room. I wonder if I can still go through walls while remaining invisible. I tested it. I slipped through the first and third wall, but on the fifth one I hit something solid.

"Oww." I rubbed my head.

"You okay?" Aithne helped me stand.

"Just peachy," I answered, "Some people by the names of Venom and Viper are in here."

"So it's true then. Cyrus is here," Aithne mumbled.

"What makes you think that?" I asked.

"We use codenames while in battle, remember? Viper and Venom are also known as Orta and Nyoka. Orta would be Cyrus's top assassin, who has the Gift of Reptiles. Meaning that she can manipulate the actions of all creatures related to reptiles. That would include dragons, snakes, lizards, and so on," Aithne frowned.

"Venom is Nyoka. She was Solace's best friend until she decided to stab her in the back and fool around with Cyrus." Azura appeared in the hallway. Yikes, I left her alone in the clinic!

"You feeling all right?" Aithne raised her eyebrow.

"I'm fine. Shiva's quite the healer," Azura responded. I just remembered another name.

"Who's Vulture?" I questioned. The two warriors stared at me.

"That's Cyrus."

"Hecate decided to give you and your mind invaders codenames," Aithne said, "Though, I don't see the point of it. Cyrus already knows who you are."

"Just give her the name." Azura was a very impatient person. I think she doesn't take losing very easily.

"Varia, you were named Panthera. Hecate is Plague, Shiva is Pixy, Solace is Priestess, and Celosia is Plasma."

"Aithne is Flames and Aponi is Flower. You already know what my codename is," Azura said. I nodded.

"What do we do now?" I rubbed my arm. I was getting cold.

"Look for someone with green hair. That would be Cyrus. If you find him, kill him." Azura stated the obvious.

"I think you guys need to go find Harva. They were planning on killing her," I told Aithne before they could leave. Aithne nodded.

"Be careful, Panthera," She said and winked at me. The two ran away.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Suntiger_: Okay, so they didn't exactly run away, but you get the picture! Anyone confused on what codename belongs to whom? Let me straighten this out.

Aponi-Flower, Azura -Frost, Aithne-Flames. Ahah all 'F's.

Varia -Panthera, Celosia -Plasma, Hecate- Plague, Shiva -Pixy, Solace- Priestess. All 'P's.

Orta- Viper, Harva- Void, Cyrus- Vulture, Nyoka -Venom, Tala- was Vulpine.

_Suntiger_: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And guess what? The next one should be the last one. Keyword: Should be. I'm not quite sure. I screwed up on the last previews and I'm sorry! Anyways, thanks to:

**Schizo aka Steph**: You poor thing! LOL! That sounds like me. I can't fix anything without breaking it over and over again.

**Peeka-chan**: Peeka! Did you get my pictures! I sent you them!

**Kitten**: -tackles with a hug- I missed you oneesan! I already told you where I've been. But where have you been? I haven't seen you on either. I am your shininess ahaha yay. Good! I want to get better. Which reminds me. If you see anything wrong you better tell me! Get on your fricken computer!

**Wolf-black-flame**: Tomorrow is my last day of school! Did I send you pictures of them? Goat damnit I can't remember squat.

**Eternal Midnight**: Well, there was some butt kicking and there will be more. Damn viruses! Hurry up and update!

**Tricksterstheifgirl**: If it makes you feel better, my Dad is shipping me off to my uncle's place for a month. Computers don't exist there. I mean, they do, but no one uses them. I can't use it because I'm not allowed to. Grrr..

**Silverdragon063**: Yeppers, it does work every time. Hope you liked the chapter!

**Summonerofthesilverwolf**: You got my pictures. I know because we've been emailing each other. Cool. LOL. I'm weird. Yea, I got a whole book on names and their meanings. I find it interesting. I try to make it match their personality.

**RebelliousGirl**: Hey girlie, Thanks for the compliment. Did you want the pictures of the crew? Because you gave me your email.

**Baka Hanyou Rahvin: **Sup! I already sent you the pictures and I hope you did well on your SATs. Thanks for leaving a review.

**Jade Elf**: Yea, well, Varia has a lot more coming at her. Just be glad you're not her –laughs- cause I am. Even though she's got most of my personality. Did you finish school yet?

**Hieisfiredemoness**: Hey! Have fun on you trip. Hiei won't show up for a while. Varia will be taking care of business soon. I don't know. I just felt like picking 'A' names and then other letters.

**Queenoftheshadowfangs**: Hey girlie! One of my male friends let me borrow his Naruto books. Problem: They're written in Italian. I mean, I speak the language but reading it might take me a while. My quote for the day: To be surrounded by idiots you must be one.

_Suntiger_: Okie dokie, I've noticed a few things. Such as, I know how many people are actually reading this fiction. They just don't leave reviews. I'm cool with it. I'm glad they read my stuff n.n

Anyways, I wanted to thank

**Witchlight of the South**

**TheMoxie**

**Pyrassoul**

**Freak-a-leak (isn't that a song…cool one too)**

**Catladywantya**

_Previews:_

… I meet Cyrus…

… Hecate finds Astera…

… Solace battles her rival… or was a rival…

… I conquer up a new theme…

…. We've made a decision…

**Suntiger:** oh yea and before I forget! I got names and some translating to do.

Orta- meaning dragon tamer.

Nyoka- Snake

Azura- Sky blue

Aithne: Little Fire

Astera: Flower

Aponi- Flower

Tala- Wolf ruler

Harva- Army warrior

Cyrus- Sun

You already know the mind invaders. So if anyone wants a picture of any character, let me know. I have them all. Muwahahaha…okay, I'll go now.


	18. Running into the Enemy

**Suntiger: Hey gang, this isn't the last chapter. Wait till the next one.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Running into the enemy**

I was terrified. I mean, who wants to bump into the person who wants them dead? Surprisingly, I wasn't running away. I actually had gained confidence in myself over the time I was here. Strange what aliens can do to you. A loud crash went off in the left direction. I nearly jumped out of my skin, but you know what I did instead? I jumped inside the wall. Not a fun experience, mind you, but it was necessary. My molecules spread out to allow me inside of the solid block.

A few minutes later, something ran by me. The figure stopped moving and time decided to be on my side for once. It was male. A tall scary one to be more precise. Green hair that spiked out, but not at all like Hiei's. Hiei's hair stuck up in the air. This dude's hair was flaring out low. I would nickname him mop head, but now is not the time to be thinking about such things. I watched his head turn to face me as if he could see me in my invisible form. Oceanic eyes glared at me and I could feel the hair on my neck rise.

"Hello, Varia."

Shiest! He knows my name. How does he know my name? Who told him my name! My breath was caught in my throat.

"I know you're there, Panthera. That is the codename they gave you right?" He smirked. My hands started twitching and suddenly I found myself falling out of the wall. I stood before him, solid and very visible. He grinned.

"So nice to see you," He said.

"Let me guess, you're the bad guy," I retorted.

"Only when I want to be," He laughed. My eyes narrowed at him. Flashes of the past murders he committed went across my memory. I was no longer afraid. I tilted my head and smirked.

"Oh, is that so?" I wasn't in control of myself anymore. My inside beast that was forced to come out during the battle with Azura was forming, and she wanted out. I gave him a cocky smile.

"I was hoping to meet up with you," I continued. It was his turn to give me a smile. It wasn't a dangerous one. In fact, it was a flirtatious one.

"Well, it seems you got your wish," He answered. I made a purring sound. The kind that would make guys believe that they have you falling in love with them, but in the woman's mind she's thinking about something else. I was thinking about revenge. He caused Solace pain and he killed Shiva. Why not play with his head for a while?

"I'm so pleased." I was summoning my powers. My black hair was already getting ruby highlights in them. My eyes contained two swirls of color in the iris. Brown was smashing against gold.

"I suppose that this is the form you take while using your spirit energy?" He asked me. I nodded. Ears peaked out of my hair and a tail whipped out.

"Cute," He smirked.

"Glad you approve." I was flirting with the enemy. Can someone please smack some sense back into me? I need to high tail out of here. This is so wrong. I have Hiei for God's sake! Times like these I'm relieved he's not here. He'd be so pissed. Cyrus faced me. He was good looking, but really not my type. I don't see what Solace saw in him. I mean, he has green hair! Cyrus folded his arms.

"Are you trying to play mind games?" Cyrus questioned.

"Aww, I take it that the bad man doesn't want to play with the nice kitty." I made a pitiful yet daring voice. Cyrus chuckled.

"It depends on what kind of playing you have in mind," He said. I grinned.

"Oh, you know what kind I'm playing." I walked around him just like a tiger would walk about its prey until it finally pounces. I so need to be smacked.

Cyrus was standing next to me and I could smell him. Have you tried to smell someone who just took a dump in the bathroom? Yea, and guess what he smelled like? Just like it. We were so close that he was able to put his index finger on my shoulder. He traced small circles on it. I ignored his natural body odor and got a whiff of his other scent. He was in heat.

Just my luck.

"And how far is the kitty planning to play?" I snorted. Either he was desperate enough to believe that I would sleep with him or he left his brain somewhere. However, I was going to take advantage of this.

"I don't know. I kinda like it rough." I bared my fangs.

"Give it a rest, Varia. I know you're a virgin." Cyrus rolled his eyes.

"I maybe a virgin, but I want it rough." Where the hell did I get this much courage? Celosia would have whipped his ass by now. Cyrus was losing his self control. His arms wrapped around my waist.

"How rough?"

My nails grew into sharp claws with pointed tips. I dug them into his skin and tore out some flesh. He cried out in pleasure. My mind was already screaming 'THIS IS SO GROSS! YUCK! GET AWAY FROM ME!'

Still, I was planning on hurting him in every way I could.

"That rough, eh?" I had dug my claw too far into his arm, but he didn't seem to care. I smiled. I lowered my head to his neck and purred. He pushed me away. He was glaring.

"Do you honestly think that I would even consider screwing you!" He shouted, "I know what you're doing, woman!"

"I sure hope so because I'm not the one in heat," I replied.

His face turned several shades of red. I don't think it was from humiliation, but rather anger. He went to grab my throat, but I was already out of range. I was standing on the opposite side of the hallway. I looked at my hand. It was still holding onto the flesh that I had ripped out. Cyrus sprinted towards me. I held up the hand that had his flesh. He came to a sudden stop.

"What are you doing?" He growled.

"Shut up." My voice was cold. I cat-walked toward him with my head tilted.

"Did you honestly believe that I wanted to sleep with you?" I kept my voice chilled with frosted hatred. I played with the flesh between my fingers. He started to scream, but I didn't care. Suddenly all of the hurting that Solace and Shiva suffered back then was inside of me. I felt their rage.

"You have the Gift of the Corpse," He wheezed. I nodded my head.

"So nice of you to notice." I was still toying with the flesh. He yelled every curse word under the sun while I just stood there laughing. How disturbing is this?

_Hecate---_

"Hey there, Daughter." Hecate smirked. She was expecting her mother to show up sooner or later.

"Mother." Hecate nodded in greeting.

"How long has it been since I last saw you?" Astera stepped into the room. It was the area in which Azura fought against the soul redeemer.

"Twelve thousand years, Mother. I have to wonder how you managed to live." Hecate stood up. Her creator looked exactly the way she remembered. Long purple hair that reached her waist and deep blood red eyes. Her face was a kind one, but Hecate knew that her inventor was no push-over. She could fight and she could win.

"Ah yes, I created a formula to stop my body from aging. After all, I wanted to see you again," Astera said.

"You care too much, Mother," Hecate replied.

"And you don't care enough. However, it seems that you have a strong bond with Varia," Astera smiled.

"She has allowed me to live within her. I know no other human who would permit that to happen. I am thankful to her. Therefore, I will protect her," Hecate answered. Astera nodded.

"I understand."

"Like you always do." The robot's face went back into its usual state. Unreadable and completely emotionless.

Celosia and Shiva---

"Damn it girl! Why did I have to be stuck with you!" The pyromaniac fumed. Shiva stuck out her tongue.

"Because Hecate said so."  
"Where's Solace anyways?" Celosia looked around.

"I don't know. Maybe she's with her daughter," Shiva shrugged.

"Lovely. So what do you say? Wanna go destroy something?" Celosia grinned. Shiva glared at her companion.

"What? I'm sorry but I'm bored!" She whined.

"Why don't we just go looking for the others? V-chan might be in danger," Shiva suggested. Celosia frowned.

"All right. Let's go on a search party."

"That won't be necessary." Smoke surrounded the duo in seconds. Shiva chuckled as Celosia remained grinning.

"Do you think they know we're just spirits?" Shiva laughed as two female figures stood in front of them.

"So, we finally get some action Shiva!" Celosia cracked her knuckles.

"Well, aren't you going to introduce yourselves?" Shiva questioned.

"Viper, get rid of them."

"Yes, Venom." The girl named Viper brought out her katana. Venom disappeared into the shadows of the wall.

"This is going to be fun," Celosia said.

Shiva stepped away from the pyromaniac as she prepared for battle. Celosia's hair turned into currents of yellow, orange and red flames. Her eyes glowed crimson. Viper's blade transformed itself into a small serpent and it then begun multiplying. Celosia was surrounded by snakes, but it's not like it bothered her.

"Scorching glare!" All you could see were Celosia's eyes staring into the primary snake.

The rest of the room went black. The serpent hissed in pain and all of them halted. The snakes shrieked as they burnt to ashes. Viper frowned. She didn't know that the spirits had their own powers. Her eyes rolled up into the back of her head and the whiteness of her eyes became green. A small dragon emerged from her forehead.

"Gross," Shiva said in disgust. Celosia shrugged. The dragon dashed onto the floor and after the two. Celosia only kept her gaze on the boa. Whatever happened to the snakes earlier happened to the dragon that was now racing after them. Viper's eyes became normal.

"How could you do that!" Viper seemed pissed.

"Never underestimate the power of the flames!" Celosia laughed. Shiva shook her head. She was letting the pyro have too much fun.

"I hope you weren't crowned the strongest warrior on Cyrus's side because if you are the strongest, then he's in deep shit," Celosia boasted. Viper growled in response. Shiva got up from where she was sitting.

"Hurry up, we have to find V-chan," Shiva told her.

"As you wish." Celosia's hands rose in front of her.

Shiva glared at her. She didn't mean kill her. She just wanted to find her V-chan, but before she could argue with the pyro something caught her eye. Venom was still watching them. For some reason Shiva thought if anyone should die, it should be her. She prayed for it to all end quickly.

"Boiling Disturbance!" Celosia's body radiated heat.

The temperature around her was so intense that Shiva had to back a few feet away. The sweltering temperature swirled off Celosia and onto her arms. The pyro took aim while using her arms for support. She released the energy against Viper. Shiva first heard the screaming and then smelled the aroma of burning body tissue. Not something you would want to smell. She reopened her eyes to see that Viper was now ash and Venom was gone.

_Hecate ----_

Hecate was having no trouble with dodging her mother's attempt to kill her. She smirked. She knew that her mother had planned to die in this battle, but wanted to go out with a bang. Astera was coming after her with all of her strength. She was going to tire out soon.

"You're not fighting me, Hecate," Astera huffed.

"Why should I? You are weaker than I am," Hecate stated.

"Oh? And this is coming from the person who died," Astera chuckled.

"I am a spirit now, Mother. Back then I was a robot," Hecate informed her.

"I know that. I am not an idiot," Astera glared. Hecate nodded.

"Fight with me, Daughter. I want to die in a honorable way," Astera pleaded. Hecate tilted her head.

"Fine, but just remember that you asked for it," Hecate said.

She lifted her right hand and balled it into a fist. She landed the punch in her mother's gut. Astera crashed into the wall behind her. Hecate waited for her to stand up again.

She could hear her mother coughing. Astera got up on her legs and spat out the blood. She jumped toward the robotic spirit. Hecate raised her left leg. She kicked her mother in the curve of the neck as she was trying to get closer to her. Astera fell down to her knees. Hecate grabbed her by her throat and hauled her up in the air. Astera twitched.

"Do it," She begged.

Hecate closed her eyes in concentration. She was starting to debate with herself whether or not she should kill her. If she didn't, she wouldn't be completed. She tightened her grip on her mother's neck. She caught off the respiratory system. Her creator stopped moving completely. Hecate couldn't even hear her breathing anymore. She dropped the lifeless body onto the floor. She smiled. Finally she was free.

_Solace---_

Solace smiled as her ex-best friend stepped into the room.

"Long time no see, Solace," Venom greeted.

"Yes, and I enjoyed the time I spent alone," Solace said.

"Understandable." Venom folded her arms. Venom suddenly felt something sharp behind her neck. She smiled.

"Hello, Aponi," Venom whispered. Aponi had her arrow pointed at her enemy's throat. Solace shook her head.

"Put the bow and arrow down, Daughter," Solace gently commanded. Aponi did as she was told.

"Still the goody two-shoes," Venom muttered. Aponi smacked the back of her head. Venom stumbled forward.

"Shut up, you slut!" Aponi was losing her temper. She had bottled up her anger a long time ago and had refused to vent it out. Now, she could do whatever she wanted.

"I am no slut. Cyrus just preferred me." Venom was getting cocky.

"I don't care who he wanted anymore, Nyoka. All I want now is revenge. You will both pay for causing me distress in my early years," Aponi snapped. Solace studied her child. This was the first time she saw a violent streak in her. Solace decided to stay out of this fight. Obviously, her child needed to free some of her anger. Solace had done that a long time ago.

"I have no quarry with you, Virgin," Nyoka teased the young girl.

"But I do." Aponi shot her arrow through Nyoka's chest. The arrow melted in her body. Nyoka chuckled.

"Weapons like those will not harm me, Aponi. The poison within my body will not allow it," Nyoka said. Aponi grinned.

"Well, then I suppose I should do it the old fashion way." Aponi called forth her powers.

Her body shimmered blue as her eyes went cold. Solace tilted her head. It reminded her of Youko Kurama. The way his golden eyes were when they were in battle. Even though she had never seen him in battle, she knew what the fox was capable of.

"Dismantling Energy." Aponi chanted. Invisible winds of energy enveloped Nyoka in a tight space. Some of Nyoka's body parts started to disappear.

"What are you doing!" Nyoka screamed as she noticed her body vanishing. Aponi sighed.

"I am erasing you from existence." Solace watched as Aponi struck Nyoka with punches. Bruises formed on Nyoka's face and chest, but the rest of her was dissolving. Aponi finished Nyoka off.

_Azura and Aithne—_

"Did you sense that?" Aithne asked the water elemental. Azura nodded.

"That was Lady Aponi's energy storm," Azura replied.

"Should we go check on her instead of looking for Harva?" Aithne was concerned about her lady.

"Yes, besides, Harva should be able to take care of herself," Azura smirked. The two bodyguards followed Aponi's energy signature. Aithne ran directly into another solid form. Harva glared at the two.

"Well, speak of the devil," Azura laughed. Aithne rubbed her head.

"Why must I keep colliding into people?" She groaned.

"Nyoka and Orta are dead," Harva told them. Aithne smiled.

"Well, of course they are," Azura commented, "Cyrus was always the fool to believe he had the strongest warriors on his side."

"I believe that only you and Tala were the strong ones," Aithne said.

"Yes, we were," Harva answered.

"Then he's in deep trouble. Three of his warriors are dead and the other one has changed sides." Azura avoided using the term betrayed.

"Speaking of which, where is Cyrus?" Aithne asked.

"I don't know," Harva remarked.

"We have to go to Aponi." Azura reminded Aithne and the girl agreed.

"I'll take you to her." Harva waved her right hand. A violet portal opened. The three entered it.

_Celosia and Shiva---_

"V-chan! V-chan where are you!" Shiva yelled. Celosia snorted.

"She's not going to hear you, dummy," Celosia said.

"What did you call me?" Shiva glared.

"You heard me," Celosia retorted. The two stood there fuming at each other. They heard an explosion down the hall and they stopped for the moment. Shiva was the first one to move. Celosia went chasing after the veela child. In a tangled mess, Harva and the other two warriors were laying on the floor.

"What the hell was that!" Azura shouted. It was her first time going through a portal. Aithne laughed as she dusted herself off.

"Relax, Varia must have caused some turbulence and it made the traveling go haywire," Harva answered calmly.

"Have you guys seen Varia?" Celosia questioned the group.

"Nope." Aithne shook her head. Shiva sighed.

"She'll be fine." Hecate exited out of the arena. Solace and Aponi arrived after a short while.

"So no one has seen Varia?" Celosia growled.

"I'm afraid so," Solace said.

"All right, let's go look for her," Azura mumbled.

"I hope she's okay," Shiva prayed.

"She'll be fine. I'd be more worried about Cyrus," Aponi chuckled.

"Harva, how bad are your traveling powers?" Solace asked.

"Not that bad, expect for the landing," Harva replied.

"Then take us to her," Hecate ordered. Harva waved her hand again. The same portal opened and she waited till everyone was inside.

_Varia—_

I stared at him. Amazingly, he was still alive. He wasn't in good shape though. His body was in a bloody mess. Arms that displayed where the muscles were, legs that showed off the purple veins, one of his ears was missing, and yet he still managed to stand. Aliens never cease to amaze me. I wasn't disturbed by his appearance. In fact, I was enjoying it. Watching him bleed and suffer. All I need now is popcorn. He started laughing. My ears perked up in response.

"I never knew how violent humans are, but you must take the cake. I shall reward you for being the most gruesome fighter I have ever met," He said. I didn't care. I didn't want to be complemented. Right now I wanted to be feared. I was actually starting to adore the smell of blood in the air.

"You're a demon! A hellion!" Cyrus begun to scream again. If Hiei heard him calling me a demon, I think he would be proud. I laughed.

"You even laugh when watching someone else's pain. You are a cruel demon!" Cyrus didn't stop screaming until I clasped my hand around his throat. I grinned menacingly.

"Oh, and I suppose that you weren't a vile person when you murdered your wife. Or when you killed a child." My voice became angry.

"I didn't mean to! Honestly! You must believe me! Nyoka made me do it!" Cyrus shrieked. I watched him try to squirm away from me like a cat playing with a mouse. Scary part was that I loved every moment of it.

"It's always easier to blame someone else for your own sins. Isn't it, Cyrus?" I began to rub my claws against his skin. He whimpered.

"Get away from me!" He yelled. I saw red.

The flesh that I kept with me tingled in my hand as I used it to summon my powers. He was screaming again. His voice was getting hoarse from all the shrieking. I watched his body twist and jerk backward. His vital organs spilled out to the ground. His screaming ceased. I checked on him. He was dead. His lungs were somewhere on the left floor, his stomach on the right of me, his limbs were broken, the bones were missing, and it was a nasty sight. I heard a crash and lifted my head to see what it was. My mind invaders were sprawled out on the opposite side of the room. They were tangled up with Aponi and her crew. I felt something inside me shift. My hair turned back into black. I was gaining back my human side. Celosia stared at the body I was holding.

"What did you do to him?" Aponi's were wide.

"It seems that she turned him inside out. Literally," Azura said. Aithne turned her head to keep herself from smelling the dead body.

"Oh, that is nasty!" Celosia laughed, "But cool."

Leave it to the pyro to say that.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Suntiger**_: Not the last chapter! I repeat! Ahah I'm not gonna have enough time to respond to all of the reviews, but those who did you know who you are! And I thank you. It's almost done. Two more chapters. The last one is just an epilogue.

Oh yea, to answer the question. I don't know what I'll be doing after this. Probably going to take a much needed break! Yes, that sounds good. And when I come back from my vacation I will have fresh ideas for a new story.

Thanks for sticking with me this far.


	19. Returning Home

**I'm back! I know you missed me! –laughs- Okay, I'll just let you read. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Returning home. **

Harva was nice enough to take us to Spirit World where Koenma was waiting for us. His head didn't even bother to look up as we entered his office. Botan, of course, was there too. She smiled at me and gave me a wave. Finally, Koenma stamped the last contract on his desk.

"Hello, Varia," He said, "Celosia, Solace, Shiva and Hecate. I assume that Cyrus is dead because they're no longer in your body."

I nodded my head and hoped he wasn't going to ask me how he died. I didn't wanna go over the details. Koenma dismissed Botan and she left the room.

"Well, now, normally I would let spirits go off to wherever they belong, but it's actually their choice on where they want to go," The child-like prince informed us.

"You mean we have a say on where we're ending up?" Celosia asked.

"Exactly." Koenma folded his arms onto the desk.

I glanced at my 'mind invaders'. I wasn't sure what they were thinking about for once. They all held different facial expressions, which told me that they were actually thinking about their decision.

"Can you be more specific when you say that Koenma?" I asked.

"They have a choice of staying here in Spirit World, or they can go back to Human World. If they want to go back, I will be giving them a body for them to live in," He answered. Those words made my mind invaders quickly end their thinking.

"I wish to leave with my daughter. I have to teach her some things still, and would like to spend time with her since I never got the chance," Solace said.

"I've always desired to experience life in a human's point of view," Hecate smiled.

"Very well. I can make some arrangements for that." Koenma nodded. It was down to the last two spirits. Shiva seemed just as confused on what to do as Celosia, but she spoke first.

"Botan and I were talking at the reunion about the Spiritual Aid. I was wondering if I could join that group," Shiva replied. Koenma smirked and approved.

"The Spirit Aid?" My eyebrow rose in question.

"They're a group of healers that are a part of the Guardian Angels' Society. They protect the youth from abuse and guide them to the Right Path," Koenma explained. That made sense. Shiva always wanted to help people. This was probably the best way she could do that.

"I would like to go back with Varia if you don't mind."

Now that surprised me. I thought for sure Celosia wanted to go see Natalie. The pyro turned to face me and smiled shyly.

"I know I haven't been a best friend or maybe not even a good friend, but to me you are my best friend. You were the only person that accepted me for who I am besides Natalie. So, if you don't mind me, I would like to stay with you…"

I softly laughed. "You goof ball. We may have our moments, but we're certainly friends. Of course I don't mind, but how will I explain your existence to my parents?"

"I can always brainwash them into thinking they always had a second daughter," Koenma said out of the blue.

"Okay…" I sweat dropped.

"I have a question Koenma. Once we go back, will any of us still have our powers? I know I said that I wanted to experience life as a human, but I want to keep my abilities," Hecate spoke. The teen prince smiled.

"I know, which is why I'm gonna say that you are in charge with your powers. If you screw it up, as in, causing the chaos that you did when Varia's birthday came around, you're gonna be in big trouble. So be careful with them," Koenma answered.

"All right people! Don't just stand there! I have work to do!" He snapped his fingers. I groaned as I felt myself being teleported to Human World. I ended up in a pile with my mind invaders. We managed to reorganize ourselves somehow and Aponi appeared through a portal. Harva is obviously doing her job. We all looked at each other.

"So this is it?" I asked, "I won't ever see you guys again?"

I felt my heart ache. They were a lot of trouble, but they were my best friends. The first friends that I ever made. Hell, I grew up with them. They've seen me through it all. Probably not by choice, but still. I was going to miss them.

"If you want I'll visit," Solace smiled and embraced me. "You were a great companion."

"Thanks," I managed to say.

Figures that I would only notice now on how close I was to them. We huddled up in a group hug and gave each other a tight friendly squeeze. Solace drifted up into the air while waving us goodbye. She and her child entered the recently opened portal and disappeared. I heard Shiva sniffle.

"I'm gonna miss you all." The Veela started to cry. I hate it when she cries. Actually when anyone cries. Once I see someone cry I start to cry. I hate crying. I had to restrain myself from crying. Shiva gave me another hug.

"Oh, come on now. Knowing our luck we'll run into each other since we're all involved with the Spirit detectives and such." Celosia tried to cheer her up. Shiva gave a stiff nod. I sighed. It was finally over. Shiva released me from her clutches and smiled.

"Bye bye. For now anyways," She said. The child vanished from my eyes. I looked around to find someone else missing.

"Hey, where did Hecate go?" I asked.

"She was never here," Celosia answered.

"Then where is she?"

"Probably at a new place. Koenma gave her a life," Celosia chuckled.

"Come on. We need to go back home," I reminded myself. I'm so frickin' forgetful.

"How long do you think we were gone?" Celosia asked me.

"What do you mean? We were only gone for a week or so." I gave her a questioning stare.

"Well, yea we were, but time doesn't always stay the same when you go to different locations," Celosia replied.

Well, what do ya know? The fire addict does have a brain. Don't tell her I said that. Funny that now I can't call her my mind invader or spirit. This is all too weird.

We headed toward Keiko's place. I'm beginning to wonder if it's safe to go back to my home now. After all, Cyrus is dead. So his shadow thingamabob shouldn't be there either. Someone remind me to ask Koenma that the next time I see him. I knocked on Keiko's door and we waited for someone to answer. A girl with long brown hair opened the door. I had to stare at her. She looked just like Keiko!

"Er.. is Keiko here?" Celosia asked. The girl's eyes went wide. She threw herself at me.

"OH MY GOD IT'S YOU! VARIA WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG! YOU DO REALIZE THAT YOU'VE BEEN GONE FOR TWO MONTHS!" She screamed as she shook me. Took me a while to realize that she was Keiko.

"HEY! LET GO OF HER!" Celosia shouted at her in my defense.

"It's okay Celosia. It's Keiko," I told her.

"Oh."

"What do you mean 'oh'! Don't you recognize me?" Keiko looked ready to bite my head off.

"Well, with that hair. No we don't." I could tell Celosia taking up a lot of her energy to keep from blowing up on her. I sighed. Here we go again.

"HEY! KEIKO! WHO'S AT THE DOOR?" A male voice yelled.

"IT'S VARIA AND CELOSIA!" She hollered back. There was a loud thud, which sounded like something fell, and I saw a lot of blurs. The next thing I know I have Hiei's sword at my neck.

"This is some swell welcoming committee," Celosia snorted.

"I have three words for you Hiei," I said. He lowered his sword.

"Don't even try it with me." He glowered.

"Cyrus is dead," I managed to say. They stared at me in silence.

"Congrats Varia," Kurama smiled. As usual, he was the only calm one in the area.

"Are y'all gonna allow us in or what?" Celosia's temper was obviously ticking.

"Sorry, you just kinda surprised us. We missed you," Keiko said and her eyes softened.

"I'm sorry that I took so long. I mean, I was only on Uranus for a week and two days," I apologized.

Keiko yanked my arm and took me inside. Celosia followed. She told me to sit down on the stool. I did as I was told. I didn't want her to get mad at me again. I scanned the house. It was still the same. Everything was in its usual place. So nothing has changed. Kuwabara propped himself on a chair as Yusuke hugged Keiko from behind. Celosia leaned against the kitchen wall. Hiei was next to the door. Figures. After all I've done for him, he's still a prick. I glanced at the window. To my surprise, it was snowing. Have I really been away that long? I heard a clank and looked up.

"So…how is everyone?" Celosia despised awkward silences. Can't blame her. They make me uneasy too. Kuwabara shifted weight to his other side.

"We were worried. You left without saying anything," Yusuke spoke.

"But you guys knew I was leaving. I made that deal with Aithne, remember?" I tried to remind them. Kurama nodded.

"Which is why we didn't go into the panicking mode. We had an idea on where you were," The fox demon said. I sighed.

Why do I always get into trouble even though I'm doing the right thing? We spent the next three hours catching up. Hiei still remained far out of my reach. I'm frowned and got up.

"Where are you going?" Celosia asked me.

"Upstairs. I'm tired," I answered, "Night everyone."

"Good night," They all said in unison. I chuckled.

"Now that was freaky," Kuwabara muttered. I climbed up the stairs and went to my bedroom. I was about to close the door when I felt a gentle wind breeze by me. I rolled my eyes.

"Hiei, what do you want?"

"Hn." Well, he was still his anti-social self.

"You're doing a lot better right? Because the last time I checked you were sick," I yawned.

"I'm fine."

"God only knows how much of a great talker you are," I teased.

I immediately felt arms around my waist. Warmth spread throughout my body. He nuzzled his head into the curve of my neck. I heard a faint whimper.

"Oi, you okay?" I repeated my question. It then hit me. The little fire hobbit missed me. I am so slow! I sighed.

"He didn't hurt you, did he?" He asked. I smiled.

"No. He didn't really have a chance since I turned him inside out. Literally. You can even ask Celosia that. She saw the body. Although, he did scream at me a lot. He called me a cruel demon. I found it funny since I'm human," I told him. I felt him smirk.

"A cruel demon, eh?"

"That's what he said. Which is probably true. I'm not always nice." I sensed his pride.

"I can live with that," He whispered. I blinked. He was still thinking about the mate thing. I turned around to face him. His red eyes bore into mine. I smiled.

"You know. You can take that off now," I said randomly. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. I pointed at his headband. I wanted to see his Jagan.

"Why?" He questioned me.

"Because I wanna see it."

He stared at me for a few seconds. Then he finally took it off. The Jagan opened and focused on me. I laid a gentle kiss on it. Hiei winced.

"What? Did that hurt?" I always manage to do something wrong around him.

"No," He responded, "Just… surprised me."

"Hey Hiei…"

"What?"

"Do you accept me as your mate?" I watched him crack a small smile.

"Do you?" He replied.

"I asked you first," I pouted. He did something I didn't think he'd ever do. He was laughing. He was laughing at me! Can you believe that? The little rut's laughing at me!

"What you laughing at you psychotic ninja nun?" I teased.

"Ninja nun?" He asked, "Where the hell did you get that from?"

"What you're wearing is similar to a nun's outfit. You just need the hood… er hat or whatever it's called." My turn to laugh at him. Normally, I wouldn't do this, but at the moment I couldn't help it. I gave him my first kiss. Of course, that made him freeze. I blushed as I parted away.

"So you do accept me." It was more like a statement and a question.

"I think so." He grinned.

"Check it out! You're smiling! Actually smiling. Dude! I just got two scores. I made you laugh and smile!" I laughed. He suddenly picked me up.

"HEY! What are you doing!" I asked. Did I ever tell you that cats like to be on their feet? Which is why they squirm or hiss when you pick them up. At least, the cats that I know of do.

"Taking you somewhere."

"Be more specific," I glared.

"Just trust me."

"Fine, but one thing about me being your 'mate'," I said.

"What?" He looked down.

"You can't… we can't have … that.. until I get older. Like in my twenties or something. I don't wanna lose it young," I declared.

"Fine, but you are mine," He grinned.

"Whatever."

--- After four years---

Wow, four years. It's been a long time. Hiei and I are obviously mates now, but here's the kicker. Celosia and Kurama are dating! Like I didn't see that one coming. Actually I didn't. Whatever. I don't live with Keiko anymore. I'm back in my own home. My parents finally returned. My Dad nearly had a heart attack when he met my boyfriend. That's what I call Hiei when my parents are around.

Hiei has yet to 'bite' me. I think he hasn't done it yet because he knows how much it scares me, but he knows I'm his. He knows I won't be disloyal or anything. So yea, we're good. Though we're mates, we don't spend all of our time together. Hiei is usually working with Mukuro. I go to college. Keiko's married now. It was a lovely wedding. Guess what? I actually convinced Hiei on letting me have a wedding. Of course not now.

After my parents discovered the tiger was gone, they got me a puppy for my birthday. That's right. I'm twenty now. Celosia is twenty-one. I wonder how old Kurama is. I've kept in touch with Solace and the others. Shiva has saved five hundred lives of children, Hecate is some great mechanic, Solace is queen again and I hear that Aponi is dating someone. I heard a soft bark and turned my head to the dog. We were both waiting for Hiei to get back home. I don't think Hiei really likes the dog though.

Out of boredom, I pulled at the puppy's paws. The poor pup gave out a yelp of surprise. He playfully bit at my fingers and gnawed on my index finger. I giggled while I gently yanked his ears with my free hand. Behind me, I heard a grunt. I turned my head to face my mate.

"Hiei, you're back," I grinned as I petted the dog's golden fur.

"Hn."

Even after four years, Hiei was still not a social person. He glared at the mutt that I was playing with. I felt my face be licked by a warm tongue and smiled.

"Isn't he so adorable!"

"Step away from the dog," The fire elemental male ordered. I stared at him.

"Why?"

He said nothing, but took out his sword. My eyes went wide.

"Hiei, what are you doing!" I yelled. I picked up the pup.

"Just get away," He ordered.

"Tell me why first."

"You love that thing more than me. Therefore it dies."

"Aww, is Hiei jealous of the dog?" I chaffed and made the canine do a little dance on his feet. "I bet you are because it is so much cuter than you, more playful, more affectionate, and even it talks to me."

Hiei glared at me as I continued to laugh. See? What did I tell you? He doesn't like the dog. I made lovey dovey faces at the dog and kissed the dog's forehead. He snarled with envy. He tackled me down, making me squeal. The dog barked and struggled to get out of the dog pile.

"Oh no! You're harming my beloved mutt!" I taunted. Hiei tickled me.

"Hiei, you're forgetting that I'm not ticklish."

"Drat."

I grinned at him as he pulled me onto his lap. Over the years he had gotten taller than me. Damn growth spurt. Sometimes I threatened him that I would put books on his head to keep him from growing. He nibbled my ears as I tried to squirm away.

"Ah! Shadow! Help me!" I shouted to the dog. The dog barked again. He bit Hiei's sleeve and tugged at it. Hiei growled back at it causing the pup to run away.

"Now look what you did," I scowled at my lover.

"He doesn't make such a good watchdog," Hiei smirked.

"Oh shut up," I laughed as he glared at me.

He frowned as I nipped his cheeks and moved his face away. I kissed his neck, gently moving his skin in between my teeth. I left a trail of soft bites, kisses, and licks down his neck. Hiei bit his lip to keep himself from moaning, but the four years of spending time together had made him weak to my touches. I moved myself toward his sensitive ears and teased his earlobes.

"I've made you soft hearted," I smirked and embraced him. He loved the warmth that radiated from my affection. I know he did because he snuggled within the hug. The dog came back into the room wagging his tail, yapping at us. Hiei raised an eyebrow at the mutt.

"Go get your own woman."

I had to smile. I caressed his back and shoulders with the same massage technique that I used when he was sick. In two minutes, Hiei was fast asleep in my lap.

"I love you, Hiei," I whispered in his ears. He never said those words to me, but I knew he did. Otherwise he never would have chased me around like crazy for four years. I let him sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**_Suntiger_**: And I'm finally finished! I actually ended up making the two chapters into one whole one because they were too short when I typed it up. I'm sorry that I took so long! Please forgive me! I was (and some of you already know) shipped off to visit my grandparents and uncle for three weeks. Actually a month…. My uncle was the only one who had access to a computer and guess what? His pc thingy didn't have a disc holder! I didn't have a place for my disc! So, I couldn't update. Besides, I was also living with three other teenagers (my cousins), who hogged the computer.

I hope you liked it! Oh yea, by the way.. I'm still high school Jade Elf. I'll be a junior. Just thought I should answer that. My summer's good. I tried jet skis (fell off three times), golfing (my first time and I got a hole-in-one), tubing (nearly ripped off my arm), boating, watching movies, got a really bad sun burn, and got harassed by Mexican twenty year olds (all males).

So how's everyone else's summer?

I don't remember if I said anything about this, but I don't own the Yu Yu Hakusho crew! Just the aliens, Varia and mind invaders!


	20. Final

I watched her grin spread across her small face and realized just how much she resembled her mother. She had the same mischievous look. The kind that made me wonder what she was thinking. She suddenly squealed excitedly, grabbing the attention of the old golden mutt. The said mutt wagged his tail in response, trotting over to her and licked her face. The toddler's ruby eyes, hues that belonged to her father, brightened and she giggled.

I heard a familiar shrieking voice.

"HECATE!" Celosia yelled at me, smoke already fuming out of her ears. "JUST WHAT KIND OF BABYSITTER ARE YOU? VARIA'S GONNA KILL ME IF SHE SEES DOG SLOBBER ON HER BABY'S FACE!"

I lifted an eyebrow at her questionably. "I thought dogs had cleaner mouths than humans?"

"What stupid freak told you that?" Celosia snapped, roughly snatching the child's arms to pull her closer. The child cried out in pain, causing Solace, who had been reading directions on the map, to growl.

"DON'T DO THAT CELOSIA! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT YOU'RE HARMING HER?"

I sighed, sensing another shouting contest between the two. Shiva didn't bother with trying to keep the duo apart. She realized a couple of years ago that it was better for them to get it out of their systems rather than separate them.

The child wiggled out of Celosia's grasp as they continued to argue and waddled to the dog. The dog, whose ears lowered to its head, had curled up underneath a willow tree with Shiva. Shiva smiled gently, inviting the child to join her. She had snuck off with the map Solace was reading and decided to read it herself.

After all, how much can you trust an _alien _with directions? This wasn't her planet; therefore we highly doubted her abilities to find Varia's new location.

I studied the Veela. As old as she was now, precisely two hundred I believe, she still had her childish figure. Her blond hair was the only physical feature that changed, growing now past her hips. Of course, she had the eyes of a wise soul, but nothing else was different.

Celosia, on the other hand, changed physically. The woman was twenty-five, a year older than Varia, and looked it. Her figure had developed beautifully into a lady, one that Kurama was proud of. Though they've been mates for a while now, she still had that fiery temper. We had hoped that Kurama's presence would damper that but to no avail. I think even the fox demon got annoyed with her at times.

Solace was still as motherly as ever, guarding the new generation with her life. Her daughter had gotten herself married and pregnant so she took on the duty of being a grandmother rather quickly. When she heard Varia was with a child as well, she nearly cried. For joy that her friend was pregnant or frustration that she would have yet another child to take care of, I could not tell you.

And as you can see, Celosia and her still go at it. I don't think that will ever change.

"We've been heading in the wrong direction this entire time, Hecate," Shiva sighed tiredly, our doubts of Solace's ability to read Earth maps confirmed. "We're supposed to be heading east. Not west. We are going to be so late!"

I smiled softly, sitting next to the Veela. "I doubt that Varia would be angry with us."

"Perhaps not Varia, but Hiei will have our heads on a platter for sure."

"Again, I doubt it. Varia has Hiei tightly wrapped around her fingers."

At this, she chuckled. "How true."

A medium sized fireball whizzed by our heads, landing somewhere behind us.

"Celosia, no more fireworks. I will not be held accountable for your actions. If you cause a forest fire, Koenma will have a few lovely words with you," I warned her.

The child laughed, looking at the fire with delight. Not too surprising, she _is_ Hiei's child.

Shiva picked her up and placed her in her lap. "I wonder when he's gonna begin training with her?"

"Probably not for a long time. Knowing Varia, of course."

She frowned. "I rather her not be trained at all."

"She has to be. She's part spirit redeemer, ice and fire demon. She will have many enemies," I reasoned.

A soft sigh uttered from her lips. "I know, but I want to believe that we'll always be there to protect her."

"Believe what you will, but reality will take her from us. Sooner or later."

Shiva scowled at me, however, she knew that it was the truth as much as she didn't like it. I didn't either for that matter. I turned my head to watch the toddler again, who was flip flopping the dog's ear. I gave into the urge of ruffling her dark black hair, feeling the silk of it. We finally reached Varia's new house. Due to a new child, she wanted a bigger place and Hiei had agreed _as long as_ the house was still close by to the other former spirit detectives. You know, just in case someone _dared_ to ambush his family.

Celosia didn't even bother knocking or ringing the bell; she just barged in like she owned the place, which caused Solace to huff in annoyance.

"Still as rude as ever," the alien muttered under her breath.

I chuckled, leading the toddler to her expecting mother. Varia's eyes gleamed when she saw her offspring.

"AWW! Celeste! You've returned to me! And safely too. That's a surprise," she grinned. "What's the matter Celosia? You losing your touch? No ambulances, sirens, fire hazards,-"

"We came close to having the last one," I interrupted. "But we managed to control it."

"Ah, as usual," Varia grinned, flipping her long black on her back. The spirit redeemer, like Celosia, had developed into a woman. Much of her childish baby fat was gone. The only fat that was on her now was from carrying a child.

"Where's the hubby?" Celosia questioned, already raiding the kitchen for food.

"Working still," Varia replied instantly, as if this was a routine between the two. She turned to face me. "So how was babysitting?"

"Fine," I answered casually.

"Until Solace got us lost. We wanted to visit the beach but somehow went to a volcano." Celosia hung her head upside to see Solace. "Are you sure you can tell the difference between the two? You know, one has a lot of blue stuff and the other has a lot of red stuff."

"You mean like your face? You really shouldn't look upside down, Celosia, it does gross things to your complexion."

"Don't make me bite you alien."

"I wouldn't if I were you. Kurama would get jealous of you biting a _real_ woman."

"No, he'd tell me to take five pictures minimum."

Solace, appalled, chocked on her piece of bread. "He _would_ **not**!"

"Okay, okay, so maybe not. Youko would though."

Shiva patted Solace on the back as the alien pounded her fist on her chest. Once her air ways were cleared, she thanked the veela. A sudden crash made me jump to my feet only to find Hiei lying on the floor shaking his head. The black clad fire breed had just crashed in. Courtesy of Yusuke, who had thrown him in from the window. Thankfully, the window was opened due to the fact that Varia was cooking and the temperature had been rising to dangerous levels.

Yusuke, the fool who will always remain a fool, howled with laughter after hearing Celosia shout a string of colorful words at him because he had made everyone jump out of their skins only to be scolded by Varia. Foul language around the child was forbidden. Hiei scowled, dusting himself off and plugged his ears. I was about to ask him about it when his daughter let out an extremely high-pitched shriek of "**_DADDY_**!"

I smirked as the child attached herself to her father's left leg, causing most of the women to laugh. The dog suddenly stood up, trotting to the door and not a second later did the doorbell ring. Shiva opened it, permitting a worn-out Keiko to enter the house. Her three-year-old son released her hand in time for his mother to tighten her hold on the six months old baby girl that she was carrying on her hip.

"Heru! Be careful! Don't run in the house!" Keiko ordered and sighed.

"Exhausted much?" Celosia asked, taking the baby from her.

"Very," she smiled tiredly.

"Want some grub Kei-chan?" Varia hollered from the kitchen.

"Yes, if you don't mind."

"Never!" Varia grinned, the grin meeting her eyes.

" 'Course she doesn't. She cooked for an army!" Yusuke said, sniffing the food.

"Get out of there!" Hiei whacked his friend on the head, holding Celeste with his other hand.

"Well, I _was_ expecting you guys to visit me since the other already came," Varia explained, gesturing to her former mind invaders.

"I figured that a nice reunion would do us all some good," I told her. "We haven't seen each other since the wedding."

"Sorry, been busy," Varia replied.

We all looked at Celeste and grinned. "We know."

Her face blushed several different shades of red. "Not like that you guys."

"Suuuure. Keep telling yourself that," Celosia teased. She was midway of stuffing a roll of bread in her mouth when Solace yanked it out.

"Could you at least eat like a lady?" the alien snapped.

A collected groan was heard around the table, preparing for another battle between the two.

"She does have a point, darling, it's not healthy to eat so quickly. Take your time," Kurama's soft voice came from behind us.

Yusuke frowned. "Hey! When and how did you get in?"

Celosia rolled her eyes. "The how part is rather stupid to ask."

"Well, I wasn't asking you."

Kurama cut in before they could quarrel. "Someone left the door unlocked. I'm assuming it was Shiva?"

Shiva chuckled. "How can you always tell?"

"Your scent of willow trees is there, along with Keiko's but Keiko looks like she just arrived."

"Once a fox always a fox," Varia laughed. I tuned out for most of the conversation after that, only watching their warm interactions with each other. In our strange way, we were a family. The word family lingered on my tongue. The term still felt foreign there but I was adjusting to it.

I was never protective of anyone. I was never attached to anyone. I never loved another being.

I blame much of the changes on Varia. The first person I protected, the first person I grew attached to, and the first person I loved as 'family'. I find myself surprised sometimes because rather being disgusted with myself for lowering to human standards I'm quite happy.

Celeste was released from her father's iron hold and she waddled to me, seeing as I was a little further away from the group.

It's the first time I feel like I belong somewhere, and as the child's small hands tighten around my fingers, I feel like I'm needed.

Should Varia and Hiei fall in enemy's hands, they will feel my wrath.

Should harm come to the child, someone was going to die painfully.

They were no longer just my friends. They were my family, a part of my territory. Only mine to joke around with, mine to protect, and mine to enjoy. I will show no mercy on those who wish to disturb them.

I sound like a demon though I chose to live a human's life. How odd.

"Hecate, are you gonna join us back in reality or what?" Celosia's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Celosia, you don't share the same reality as us," Solace scoffed.

"Solace, go get laid or something."

I didn't even bother biting back my laughter. Sure enough, this _is_ my family.

XXXXXXXXXX

Suntiger: It's been a LONG time since I wrote something about them. I think..two years. So no one's confused.

Celeste is Hiei's and Varia's kid.

Heru and unnamed baby are Yusuke's kids.

Let me know what you think of the 'slight' return of the group. Might be the last time you see them actually.


End file.
